Moon City Of Seven Fountains
by SongOfStars
Summary: Final sequel to HP & The Prophecy. Harry & Merida are married but though the Dark Lord is dead, tragedy still strikes. Remus tries to help & ends up lost in another realm.
1. The Loss

**Moon City Of Seven Fountains**

****

**Disclaimer: **You know ,the usual. I don't own this that or the other thing!

**A/N:** My last sequel, Harry & Merida are married. Though the Dark Lord is gone, tragedy still strikes & Remus tries to help, ending up lost in another realm.

**(1)The Loss**  
  
It was two days after Voldomort was gone for good. But the Dark Lord had taken quite a few good people with him. Harry sighed, stretched & got off the couch in Grimmauld. He mentally tallied off those close to him that he had lost.  
  
_Frederick Weasley  
George Weasley  
Neville Longbottom_  
  
Harry sighed again. Those weren't the only ones he had known. There was also Draco Malfoy & Percy Weasley who had killed each other in cross-fire. The weird news? Draco had done the unexpected & willingly died for someone he didn't even like! The worse news? Percy had been a Death Eater & was trying to kill Ronald Weasley & recuite his sister Ginny, to the dark side. Harry stood by the fireplace, put his hands on the mantle & leaned in so his forehead touched. _How often had Sirius used this to commune with him at Hogwarts?_ Harry groaned. _Mustn't think of that now!_  
  
He felt something cool moving by his left hand. Trevor! He had promised Neville to look after the toad. Harry picked him up & strode over to the aquarium. Every time, he puts the toad in. Every time, the toad escapes! But if Merida handled it, Trevor would behave! Ah, Merida! Harry's fiancee! Harry sighed again, remebering that the Order also, lost someone. Kingsley Shacklbolt for one.  
  
And Severus Snape, Merida's father! It was odd how he died; getting caught in crossfire & falling from the castle. And who had done it? Remus Lupin. Harry thought back to the old Prophecy he & Merida had found at the begining of the year & played over in his mind what had transpired between those two since last Christmas Eve! Dumbledore had explained to him everything after it had happened.  
  
Harry put on his black satin jacket over the rest of his black satin suit. Over the next three days, Harry, Merida & several others had 5 funerals to go to, actually more but the Weasleys would be done together as one. The first two were in an hour. He stepped into the fireplace & beamed over to the Snape Manor.  
  
What was left of the Order were already there. There were several of Harry's school friends as well for the castle was half destroyed & this term ended quite abruptly. It didn't matter. Almost everyone had enough points to complete their OWLs or NEWTS, depending if they were year 6 or 7. Ron, Merida, Harry & others who had suffered a loss would be granted full credits on condition that they go to counselling over the summer. Ron had the worst of it! The others could finish off by correspondence. Hogwarts Castle would be repaired & ready for the next term.  
  
Harry straightened up, brushed the soot off his face------which actually made it worse!-------& stepped into the large parlour.  
  
"Harry?" some redheaded boy waved. "Harry, over here!"  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry marched over to him, accepting the hankerchief Ron held out to clean his face properly! "Where's Merida?"  
  
"In her room with Ginny & Luna, getting dressed." Ron said. A moment of silence passed. "You know? I'm gonna miss his always-picking-on-Gryfindor attitude!"  
  
"100 points from Gryfindor for that, Weasley!" Harry did a pretty good impression of the infamous Potions Master! In spite of the solem mode, Ron suffered a fit of giggles & Harry couldn't help but join in!  
  
"I do not have attitude & Merida gets hers from her mother!" Ron added, doing his own impression.  
  
"That would be something he'd say!" Harry smiled. "Not wanting to admit she got it from him!"  
  
"A-HEM!!!" Merida snarled from behind & both Ron & Harry went red. "Hello boys!" She put her hands on her hips. She also, was in black satin, a dress that hugged her figure firmly & was strappless. She had high heel sandles & her hair was allowed to fall around her shoulders.  
  
"Mmm, see what I mean?" Ron whispered in Harry's ears.  
  
"Drop it while we both have a chance at life!" Harry warned.  
  
"Mhm!" Merida groaned & pulled Harry into a kiss. "So---Weasley---shall I give you detention?" Ron laughed nervously. Merida shook her head & sighed. "Come on you two!" Merida linked arms with Harry on her left & Ron on her right & headed outside to where everyone had gathered. "& I do get "attitude" from my mother! The kind that gets girls pregnant?" Merida teased. Harry blushed profusely!  
  
The Snape grounds were an extensive acreage of green pastures, crossed once or twice by a white fence. In one of the fields was a black unicorn. Buckbeak was also here somewhere, for Merida had said she would keep him safe. She always hated seeing him locked up in a room. Buckbeak, however, was at the time in the barn, recovering from a broken wing. It was better if he didn't share the same field with the unicorn again!  
  
Harry glanced over to the barn & then gave a meaningful look to Merida. "He's fine, Harry!" Merida said for what was like the gazillionth time in the past few days! "Why do you like him so anyway?"  
  
"He---er---saved my Godfather!" Harry shrugged it off & sat down beside Merida. Lately, he just couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
"Your Godfather?" Merida asked.  
  
"Uh---yeah!" Harry sighed. "& me & Hermione from Remus during a full moon!" He tried changing the subject.  
  
"I bet Buckbeak gave Remus a hard time," Merida said. "He has sharp talons!" She turned her attention to Dumbledore as everyone went silent.  
  
"It has been a long hard war," Dumbledore began. "But we were victorious in the end. However, some among us still feel a certain loss." Dumbledore paused a moment before going on. "We are here today to honor two of our Order: Kingsley Shacklbolt & Severus Snape! Both served well. Both were good friends of mine! Both will be greatly missed." Dumbledore went on for another five minutes, mentioning a few things Shacklbolt & Snape had done. Then others, also said their piece.  
  
Merida also stood up. "Mr. Shacklbolt was always there for us in time of need. He risked everything to help the Order. He stayed by us until the end. My father also, was his friend. Now, I'm sure the lot of you young ones are glad to be rid of him," There were a few chuckles at that! Merida herself, laughed softly. "he was an arrogant, stubborn, Slythering-favoring Professor"! More smothered laughs & Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling & getting misty!  
  
"I'd rather have a werwolf for a teacher!" Ginny teased. "They're a lot nicer!"  
  
Remus blushed up to his ears! _What is it with the girls? Am I Gilderoy incarnate or something?!_  
  
"Ah, but he was a werwolf!" Merida laughed softly, glancing at Remus, letting him know she didn't mind. "Since Christmas!"  
  
"He was?!" Ginny stared.  
  
"Mhm!" Merida sighed & went on. "But he had his soft moments too. He was my father! I will miss him. 100 points from Gryfindor!" Merida winked at Harry as she stepped down while more giggles could be heard.  
  
The day drifted slowly into the evening. It was a warm evening, the sun blazing over the mountains as the night birds began chirping. Both Kingsley Shacklebolt & Severus Snape were gone forever now; neither one became a ghost for neither one had feared death.  
  
Merida curled up beside Harry in bed. She had asked him to stay until it was over. "Well, I guess that's it then!" Merida sighed.  
  
"We still have the next two days to get through!" Harry said. "Then it'll be over. Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll go as an animal," Merida sighed. "I don't know if Lucious still wants to murder me or not but I'd like to see Draco one last time. It's the least I can do for him saving Ron & Ginny!"  
  
"The Weasleys will be there," Harry said. "As will the rest of the Order!"  
  
"They don't think he'll try anything," said Merida. "He's taking Draco's loss pretty hard but still, a large gathering of Malfoys & Lestranges is something to keep an eye on. Plus, Mr.'s Weasley & Malfoy seem to share a mutual bond right now considering what happened!"  
  
"I can't blame them," Harry slid further under the covers & drifted off to sleep.

****

Harry woke up the next morning to a black panther hissing at him! **_"AHHHHHHHHHHH..................!!"_**  
  
"Get up, lazy bones!" Merida changed back to herself. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Don't do that again, Meri!" Harry grumbled & yawned. "Or we'll have another funeral to go to & I'll be the one in the casket from dying of cardiac arrest!"  
  
"Come on, silly!" Merida became a budgie & flitted around annoyingly like those parrots do!  
  
"ALRIGHT! Alright!" Harry moaned & groaned & pulled himself out of bed & began to get dressed as Mystique flew out into the halls & headed for the stairs to go to the kitchen.  
  
After Harry was ready for the second day, he headed out of the bedroom & then realised he was lost! This was the first time he was in the Snape Manor & it was huge. Typical pureblood style, with golden doorhandles, brass posts on stairways, chrystal chandeliers everywhere! It had 5 bedrooms so there was no worries when the baby came. Merida had inherited it all. Harry wandered through the upper halls aimlessly. How did Merida get downstairs? Merida, of course, had a whole summer to get used to the place; Harry, however, didn't have a clue! Well he'd better get used to it & there was no time like the present!  
  
After 10 minutes, Harry finally found the main stairs & went down. These stairs spread out like a scallop at the bottom & led into the parlour.  
  
"Mistress is waiting in the kitchen for you," came a familiar house-elf voice. "Would the young master like me to show him the way?"  
  
"Winky!" Harry stared "What are you doing here?"  
  
Winky smiled shyly. "Mistress found me in Hogwarts when it was broken. Mistress took me home. Here!"  
  
"Uh--of course!" Harry stammered. So like Merida! Adopting everyone & everything that she took pity on----which was everything & everyone! "I'm completely lost! Where is Merida?"  
  
"Ah, follow me!" Winky bowed & scurried along, Harry following close behind.  
  
"There you are!" Merida handed Harry some breakfest. "Figured you'd be lost so I sent Winky after you!"  
  
"Thanks!" Harry laughed. "This place is huge! By the way, where's Dobby?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine!" said Merida. "They all are, but you know Dobby! He likes to be free!"  
  
"I know him!" Harry sighed. "All to well!" Harry didn't mind house-elves at all, just found "some" of them annoying!  
  
"I found Winky trapped under some rubble," Merida went on. "I took her home so I'll have someone to help me when the baby arrives. I don't want you to give up your Auror training just for me! It's what you've always wanted & most of Voldomort's Death Eaters are still out there!"  
  
"Merida, I-----!"  
  
"Now Harry!" Merida said in a warning voice. "I know it's what you've always wanted. It's all you ever talk about! Being like your parents & stuff like that! I'm not going to let you give up your life-long dream just for me!"  
  
Harry could see there was no arguing with her. After all, she was right! He wanted to be just like his parents & be an Auror & then he & Remus could do what they pleased as Marauders. That's the way it was supposed to be; the way it was going to be, before Peter messed it up! But Harry didn't mention anything about becoming a full-time Marauder! Well almost full-time. He hadn't learned animagic. Harry sat there, finishing his breakfast, looking innocent! "Thanks Meri!" He gave up.  
  
"Are you "up to something"?" Merida quoted one of her father's favorite lines, the others being "detention" & "so-many-points from Gryfindor"! Harry shook his head & smiled pleasently.  
  
"Hmm," Merida sighed. Let's go! She became a crow, something black, & flew out the door.  
  
It was a warm spring day, summer could be felt. Most of the people at Draco's ceromony were from Slytherin but there were some from the other houses as well. Of course, the whole Slytherin Quidditch Team were decked out in Quidditch attire, carrying the newest yet-to-be-used brooms, the Firebolt Golden Edition. The Crabbe & Goyle families had arrived & Dumbledore was there & so were the Weasley's. Well, what was left of the Weasley's. Harry stayed close to them & watched as Mr.'s Weasley & Malfoy talked quietly on the side. Narcissa was standing by Lucios. Mystique landed in a tree close by & cawed a few times. Harry waved swiftly towards her & then focused all his attention on Lucious Malfoy---just in case!  
  
Lucious Malfoy was striding right towards Harry. They eyed each other for what seemed an eternity before Lucious spoke. "I'm glad you could come, Potter! In spite of everything!"  
  
"Draco was a good Quidditch adversay, Harry smiled pleasently. "& he did save two of my friends with out a second thought for himself. He was a good man in the end!"  
  
Yes he was, Lucious agreed. "& how is Merida doing?"  
  
"She's fine!" Harry's smile became a little more stiff. "She can't be here; considering your presence here, of course, but she sends her condolences!" Harry's gazed shifted a millimeter to check on the crow in the tree.  
  
"It was war then," said Lucious. "I was only doing what I was ordered. She's safe from me now & I'm glad Severus had the chance to know her! We WERE friends once, after all!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry said, wondering just how much he could believe. Lucious had lied before.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again & everyone went quiet. "We gather yet again to honor another who has fallen. It is a shame to lose one so young. Draco Malfoy was an excellent student & a valued Quidditch player." Mystique flew in closer & hopped along a fence as Dumbledore went on to mention a few more things. Only Dumbledore, it seemed, favored all Houses equally! Or perhaps it was just his duty as Headmaster to make a speech for a fallen student!  
  
It was odd to be so close to Lucious without worrying what he'd do. Mystique preened a feather off her wing when he glanced her way, pretending to at least look like the local wildlife! _Knew I should have taken Drama class!! Must! Caw! NOW!_ She let out a soft squauk! Harry pretended not to notice but his face was getting sore from trying not to smile.  
  
Several others stood up after Dumbledore. The Slytherin Team, other Malfoys, Draco's friends. Friends?! Actually, he had quite a few, especially in his last year! Mostly Slytherin. But others as well. Zabini, Davies, even Lee Jordan the Quidditch commentator.  
  
After the service, Harry & Mystique headed for home. Tomorrow would be the worst day! 

The next morning found Harry & Merida at the Longbottom house along with the Weasley's, Dumbledore & just about everyone from Gryfindor, Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw as well as the Order & quite a number of Slytherins.  
  
Neville's Grandma was talking to Allastor Moody. Remus & Merida noticed her & glanced at each other & smiled, trying not to think of a certain boggart! "The dress suits her just fine!" Merida said.  
  
Remus snorted. "So why can't I get Snivellus out of my head?"  
  
"I think Neville scarred us for life with his boggart!" Merida snickered. Remus doubled over for a moment, trying not to make a sound! "You alright?"  
  
"Mhmmm!" Remus giggled, sounding like a pup, still doubled over.  
  
"We have to see her, you know!"  
  
"Mmm!" Remus puppy-whimpered again & straightened up.  
  
"I wish father could see us now!" laughed Merida. "Think you can put together a few words?"  
  
"Mmmmhmmm! Mmm!"  
  
You're really getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Merida asked.  
  
"Mmmmm! Mmm!" Remus fled! "Be right back!"  
  
"At least he can talk now!" Merida muttered, marching over to Harry as Dumbledore got up.  
  
"Where's Remus? Harry asked. "I thought he would come?"  
  
"He's here!" The corners of Merida's mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neville's boggart shape!"  
  
"Oh, I see!" Harry laughed softly. "Great! Now I can't think straight!"  
  
"This is going to be a really wierd service!" Merida tried to keep her face straight & solemn.  
  
Remus reappeared just as Dumbledore began to speak. It looked like he had been crying but Merida doubted it was from grief! Merida moved sideways until she was standing beside him. Keeping her eyes on Dumbledore, she leaned sideways slightly. "You alright now?" she whispered hoarsly.  
  
"Yes!" Remus hissed, gulping down a laugh.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake!" Merida snarled quietly, eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "Pull yourself together!"  
  
"Working on it!" Remus's lip curled slightly & showed a fang as he tried to keep from smiling.  
  
Merida smacked herself in the head. "Why do I even bother?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
After Dumbledore & others had said something, everyone greeted Mrs. Longbottom. Remus even managed a civilised conversation with her! How he kept his face straight, Merida would never know! Or not! Both Remus & Mrs. Longbottom suddenly burst out laughing. Apparantly, Merida found out later, he had finally broke down & told her about Neville's boggart.  
  
"I've met Severus once or twice," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I can just imagine him! Oh, Neville was always complaining about him!"  
  
Then, a miracle! Remus FINALLY went somber! Wow! There was a God after all!  
  
"I've been meaning to say this for a while," Remus began. "I'm really sorry for infecting him last year!"  
  
"Oh don't you bother yourself with it!" Mrs. Longbottom ordered. "Neville was a good pup & you took care of him!"  
  
"Moony would have killed him," Remus went on. "if Ron wasn't there-----!"  
  
"Now that's enough!" Mrs. Longbottom said with a tone of finallity. "Neville never once complained about it & if you must know, he never got around to attacking anyone either! So, you named your lupine self?"  
  
"No, some of my friends did!" Remus said.  
  
"Your Mauradering pack, I suppose?" Mrs. Longbottom went on.  
  
"Yeah," Remus sighed.  
  
Later that afternoon, Fred, George & Percy were laid to rest. The Weasley family had the worst of it. Losing three of their children in the same week was not an easy task.  
  
Afterward, Ginny sat quietly in a corner of the living room at The Burrow, dipping a tea bag in & out of her swiftly cooling tea. Dumbledore & Mr. Weasly were chatting quietly. Bill & Charlie were looking through an old school album & commentating on the twins Quidditch acheivments. Merida was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Ginny sighed & dropped the bag into her cup one last time.  
  
"Told you to stay away from Percy!"  
  
"Wha---Oh! Hi, Ron!" Ginny shrugged & stared into her tea.  
  
Ron sat beside her. "I knew something was wrong the moment he left us!" He looked staight at Ginny. "He left us for Voldomort!"  
  
"He's still our brother!" Ginny fumed.  
  
"Ginny," Ron sighed exasperated. "He tried to kill us! I'm glad he's gone!" Ginny slammed her teacup into Ron's lap, got up & stormed off! "GINNY!!!"  
  
"Mom?" Ginny entered the kitchen. "Next time someone leaves us like what Percy did, could you tell me? I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
"Oh I know that sweety," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "You were younger then but growing up so fast now!"  
  
"Mom," Ginny went on. "Ron's glad he's gone!"  
  
"He doesn't mean it!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's just very angry & hurt! Give him time OK?"  
  
"OK!" Ginny sighed. "But he'd better smarten up!"  
  
It was late into the night when Harry & Merida returned to the Snape Manor. Finally, it was over! Now, everyone turned their attention to happeir times & a future wedding!


	2. Oh Happy Day!

**(2)Oh Happy Day!**  
  
Those first couple of weeks of summer were the hardest anyone had to go through. Now it was over. It was getting close to the end of summer & the wedding has finally come.  
  
Merida was in her room with Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley & several other girls helping her to get ready. She was overly-excited of course, & actually had to have a tranquilizer to calm down!  
  
"Meri? Are you OK?" Ginny was trying to fix Merida's hair but she couldn't keep still!  
  
"Perfect! Merida giggled.  
  
"Merida!" Charlie Weasley burst through the door. "The flowers-------!"  
  
**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_** He was greeted by lots of screaming girls! "Get out of here!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Right! Sorry" he turned around. "The flowers arrived but Ron said the bride's bouque is wilted!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
"It's alright!" Merida giggled. "Just get some from outside!"  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I'm fine!" Merida continued giggling. "Why does everyone ask that? I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"O.....K!" Charlie gulped.  
  
Harry was having his own problems. He was trying to get his tie on & Oliver & Ron were anything but helpful. Each had an end & were trying to out-do each other. Meanwhile, Harry was getting strangled in between.  
  
"STOP!" He finally managed to croak. "You're killing me!! Let me do it for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"If Ron would just let me do it----" Oliver yelped in desperation.  
  
"You're not doing it right!" Ron snapped, stubbornly holding on to his end.  
  
"Can't breath!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Ron! I'm a Quidditch Captain!" Oliver retorted. "I THINK I can tie a tie!"  
  
"Yeah well, you're messing it up!" Ron dropped his end.  
  
"FINE! YOU DO IT!" Oliver also dropped his end. Harry went crashing to the floor as the force of a wishbone being pulled apart suddenly collapsed upon him.  
  
Harry slowly picked himself up. "Thank you!" He snapped. "Oliver! Get me a comb!" Oliver did as he was told, albeit, meekly. A loud scream interupted them.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron left to see what was the matter.  
  
Charlie came back into Harry's room. "Merida's passed out!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry yelped & headed upstairs.  
  
Charlie bounded after him. "NO! YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!! IT'S BAD LUCK!!"  
  
"We're already having bad luck!" Harry snapped. He stopped for a moment at the door as Ron entered, carrying a bucket, filled with what looked like slush. Another scream!  
  
Ron came back out & handed the empty bucket to Harry on his way by. "Bride's awake!"  
  
"& wet!" Harry reminded him, rubbing his throat & heading back downstairs much to the relief of Charlie!  
  
"Not to mention, probably freezing!" Charlie grumbled.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Merida's voice echoed out the hall. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
"Ah Meri?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Just how many tranqs did you use?"  
  
"Oh not many!" Merida shrugged.  
  
"How many?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.  
  
"5 or 6 I guess!" said Merida, somewhat drugged. Mrs. Weasley threw her hand in the air! "OH MERLIN!" Merida suddenly jumped up. "I've got no one to walk me down the isle!"  
  
"You only thought of that just now?" Mrs. Weasley stared.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Moody as he just happened to pass & over-heard the conversation.  
  
"T-Thanks M-M-M-Mad-Eye!" Merida said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Well are we ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley cast a drying & warming charm over Merida.  
  
"Yep!" Merida tried stepping forward & ended up swaying backwrd.  
  
"You sure?" Ginny caught her.  
  
"Piece! Of! Cake!" Merida half-smiled.  
  
At long last, Harry & Merida made it to the altar! Harry was dressed in a smart black suit. His tie was on so that it would hide the red marks. He stood watching Merida come down the garden path towards him, leaning----a little to much----on Moody. The tranqs still had to wear off a bit!  
  
Merida was in a white dress with a long trail behind it. Two doves had been charmed to carry the end off the ground. Small pearls had been embroidered into the bodice making it sparkle a bit in the sun. Harry was mezmerised! Though a bit dazed, she made it to the altar.  
  
Dumbledore laughed softly & proceeded with the vows. By the time it came to saying "I do!" Merida was fairly back to normal & Harry's throat was less red. Everyone clapped after bride & groom kissed. Merida tossed her bouque of wild roses that Charlie & Luna had to make & Ginny caught it!  
  
Everyone headed for the reception tables. Ron, as usual, piled his plate with food. He sat down next to Oliver & prepared to eat. He let out a wail! His plate was crawling with spiders!  
  
"Never throw ice water on me again, Weasley!" Merida called out from her table where she was sitting beside Harry. Ron felt REAL small. Merida made sure she kept her distance & held her wand firmly!  
  
Harry giggled & tried to lift some pasta salad on his fork. The weight was emmense! Harry looked down at his plate. There sat Trevor, basking in the coolness. He glanced around. Merida was looking the other way, talking to Ginny. Harry grabbed the toad & flung it behind him. Trevor landed in the fountain with a load splash, sending droplets back to Harry. A toad's revenge, no doubt!  
  
_Ribbit!_  
  
An hour passed without incident. Everyone was laughing & talking. They were suddenly interupted by Harry's voice. "Excuse me everyone!" He waited for them to quiet down. "Uh-----my bride tells me it's time to cut the cake! & I hope you've all saved room because Mrs. Weasley made it herself!"  
  
Everyone "Awwed!" & waved to Mrs. Weasley, making her blush. She was known for making excellent cakes & she had made the wedding cake a large three-deck layered cake, decorated with icing red & white roses. Everyone turned to the cake table & gasped.  
  
"S......Salem?" Harry stared.  
  
There stood Holy City Jerusalem, literally up to his horn in cake & icing. The cake was lop-sided & slipping as Salem buried in further, gorging himself! The glass figurines of bride & groom fell off & smashed to pieces on the ground. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her!  
  
"Well, we have ice cream!" Merida offered.  
  
"Look again!" Dumbledore said. His wing finally healed, Buckbeak flew over them & gracefully landed in the pasture, the large ice cream bucket dangling from his beak! Merida burst into tears & joined Mrs. Weasley! Harry buried his face in his hands. Tranqs, anyone?  
  
"'Arry?" Hagrid came over. "Don'' a'worry, 'Arry! This day's not a total loss!" Hagrid handed over some keys.  
  
"What are these for?" Harry stared at them. The keychain had two keys, one was a spare, & a name tag with the initials S.B.!  
  
"Figured he mighta wanted ya to 'ave it!" Hagrid nodded to the barn. "It's still ina perfec' condition!"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry gave him a big hug. He knew what the keys were for. Harry fled for the barn, Salem in hot pursuit, hexes from several people closely following the unicorn! Salem hid in his stall as Harry moved over to Buckbeak's stall. There was a very large, oddly shaped white package. Harry pulled off the covering to reveal Sirius Black's motorbike! It was in perfect condition. Still shiny black, with silver accents, so "Sirius-y"! On one side, was labled "Lady". Typical! Sirius was a bit of a lady's man in his time; it was only natural he'd associate ANYTHING with women! Harry hid his face in his hands again, half-laughing, half-crying.  
  
"It'll be OK, Meri!" Oliver patted her hand. "I'll beam over to Diagon Alley & get some cake & ice cream!"  
  
"OK!" Merida shrugged. "I'll lock up those monsters good & tight in the meantime! Harry! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry suddenly appeared beside her, riding the bike. It was floating a few inches off the ground. "My Godfather's bike! Care for a ride?" Harry offered his hand.  
  
"Oh sure!" Merida stepped on & sat down behind him. They took off, Merida holding on around Harry. The day might have been a screw-up but the evening was wonderful! They flew over the countryside, watching the sunset.  
  
An hour later, they returned. Harry put the bike away in the barn. Everyone managed to have a little cake & ice cream after all, thanks to Oliver. Mrs. Weasley promised to be back tomorrow with another proper wedding cake. Finally, everyone was gone & Harry & Merida were left to their own devices.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do about our Owls?" Merida aksed as she stepped to the door.  
  
"What? I'm finished those!" Harry reminded. "& you ace everything, I'm sure you'll be fine!"  
  
"No, No!" Merida pointed to the patio. "I mean Owls!" Harry glanced in the direction she was pointing. Peeps & Hedwig were squauking madly at each other, wings outstretched. Each were stubbornly digging their talons into what they considered their half of the patio railing!  
  
"Oh!" Harry groaned. "Just let them kill each other off!" he marched inside.  
  
"Harold!" Merida snickered, following him in. Merida stretched out on the bed. "What a day! I'm glad it's over!"  
  
"I HATE unicorns!" Harry grumbled.  
  
Merida laughed at him & stood up. She pulled Harry close. "I'll just let the two of you kill each other off!" she teased.  
  
"I suppose so!" Harry pulled her into a long kiss. Merida stepped closer but tripped. Harry stumbled. Merida fell across the width of the bed, Harry fell over her. CRACK! The bed split in two, width-wise!  
  
"OW!" yelped Merida.  
  
"Oh God! What else can go wrong?!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Is everything alright up there, Mistress?" Winky asked from the hall.  
  
"Nothing Winky!" Merida half-laughed. "We're just rehearsing------stuff!" Harry let his head fall on Merida's chest & burst out laughing. The bottom half of the bed slanted down to the center meeting the top half that slanted up to the wall. They were wedged in between.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do anything tonight!" Harry said. "It's just to dangerous today!"  
  
"Wait until this day is completely over!" said Merida. "Maybe at midnight we could.......!" She began seductivly trailing a finger up & down Harry's chest.  
  
"Midnight is a wonderful idea!" Harry agreed.


	3. Catching Patfoot!

**(3)Catching Padfoot!**

The honeymoon went far better then the wedding! Harry & Merida spent the last week of summer in London, free of unicorns, doves & broken beds! Free to do as they pleased before Merida's final year & Harry's Auror training began. It was at this time that they began to discuss names for the baby, due at Christmas!

Harry stretched out under a tree, gazing up through the branches. "How about Sarah if it's a girl?" 

"No, it's a lot like my name," Merida said. "Too many "A's"!" Harry snickered at that. "Why not Myrtle?"

"No," Harry blushed. "As much as I like the ghost, we'd better not!"

"Why? Because she has a crush on you?" Merida teased.

"Exactly!" Harry cringed.

"In that case, perhaps Myrtle would be a good name!"

"MERIDA! STOP IT!" Harry laughed nervously. "Why don't we call him Peeves if it's a boy?" He muttered.

"OK, so that poltergiest saw me in my lingerie!" Merida defended. "It only happened once! How'd you know?"

"Peeves told me but I didn't beleive him!" Harry shrugged. "So it's true?"

"It happened the time I ran away," Merida explained. "I ended up having to sneak through the castle but Peeves caught me! Thanks to him, I got distracted & ended up going in a different direction then what I had originally planned!" Merida stopped suddenly. _Why'd I say that?! Why the HELL did I say that? & why did I even think of it just now?_

"Peeves always tries to distract people!" said Harry. "So, should we call him Peeves?" he teased.

"Uh, NO!" Merida snarled, while still feeling a slight relief.

"If we have a twin boy & girl, we'll call one Myrtle & one Peeves!" Harry pressed on.

"HAROLD!!" Merida snapped. Harry burst out laughing.

Sufficient to say, after much teasing, it was decided! "Peeves" & "Myrtle" were a definite "NO!"

The last lazy days of summer past quickly & September was upon them. Harry began his training under Mad-Eye Moody while Merida began her last year at home through correspondence with Dumbledore. Merida did not want to go back to Hogwarts now that she was married & pregnant. She felt it would disrupt her new life. Dumbledore said it was fine so long as she went to Hogwarts for the final exam at the end of the year.

Harry suddenly came bounding in one day like a stag on two legs. He was clearly over-hyper about something! "Guess what Meri! MERI?! HELLO?!?! **_MERIDA!!!!!_**"

"Harry, could you scream a little louder?" Merida called from somewhere upstairs. "I'm not quite sure that the Canadians heard you!"

"Come on, Meri!" Harry said in a more quiet tone.

"What are you so excited about?" Merida asked, as she came downstairs, pressing a towel to her hair.

"Oliver needs a Seeker & he asked me & I said yes & the game's tomorrow!" Harry rushed.

"W-WHAT?" Merida stared.

"I'm playing on Oliver's team again!" Harry hopped on one foot then the other.

Merida rolled her eyes. _Men were like children when it came to their sports!_ "Harry! This isn't Hogwarts! You'll be playing in a real Professional game!"

"I know!" Harry grinned. "Isn't it great?"

"What about being an Auror?"

"I'm doing that too!" Harry said. "Quidditch season isn't that long! Only for a few months! I'll do Auror work the rest of the time!"

"Harry....!" Merida sighed. "Well, you'll need to get a broom then!" 

"Oh, I already have one!" said Harry.

"Harold!" Merida said firmly. "Like I said, this is a Pro Game! The Firebolt is too out-dated for it!"

"I wasn't refering to that one!" Harry explained. "Oliver has all the newest ones already. Firebolt Golden Ed.! But I'm not giving up my old Firebolt!"

"Harry, it still looks new!" Merida sighed. "Why do you treat it like you do me? I don't beleive it! I'm in competition with a Firebolt!" she added with a laugh.

Harry kissed Merida & held her close. "Because of who gave it to me!" he said in a somber tone.

"Can't whoever gave it to you just get a new one for you?" Merida wished she hadn't said anything the moment she asked. She could sense Harry's sorrow even though he tried hiding it.

"He's dead!" Harry whispered. "It was the only present my Godfather managed to give me before he died!" Harry walked over to the desk in the living room & pulled out the photo album. He flipped through it until he came to a picture of his father's wedding. Sirius was standing on the side. "See? Here he is! My Dad's best man! There's Remus, my mom & Peter."

"The Marauders? Yeah they look devious!" Merida said. It was true! The four Marauders had a look of misheif about them!

Harry flipped the pages again. "Here's Dad & Peter in their animal forms. & this one's Remus! I don't know who the foolish one was to stay human & take his animal picture! Probably Sirius!" Harry laughed softly. "Oh, here's Padfoot!"

Merida held the page close, staring at the black dog. Next thing Harry knew, Padfoot had run off the page so fast he had practically left tire marks in the picture! The mirror on the wall cracked in two & his ears were ringing. Merida had let out a screeching scream!

"GEES LOUIS MERIDA!" Harry slammed his hands over his ears. "I'm sure Canada heard that one! What's wrong with you?!" 

"THAT----MUTT----!" Merida pointed to the dog who had dared to poke his nose back into the picture frame. He had a somewhat guilty look on his face! "IS SIRIUS BLACK?!?!" 

"Err---yeah!" Harry stared at Merida.

"I knew it! I knew there was something odd about Sweetheart!" Merida fumed.

"Sweetheart?"

Merida heaved a long-suffering sigh. "During my 2nd year, Azkaban had a break-out remember? Through-out that year, I had sort of adopted a stray black dog that I named Sweetheart!"

"Oh, I'll bet he loved that!" Harry smiled. "Sirius was a bit of a lady'sman!"

"A BIT?!" Merida raged. "Harold! I was in the girls dorm, having a bath! I had Sweet----er---Pad-----THAT MAN in with me! No wonder he couldn't keep his paws off me! The dog kept slipping in the bath so I had to hold him close! He was faking it! He wanted me to hold him!"

Harry had his face in his hands, trying not to laugh. "I'll bet he enjoyed that sight!" _I shouldn't have said that! I should NOT have----why am I thinking like Hagrid?!_

Merida groaned in dismay. "If I NEVER see that creature again; it'll be too soon! First my mom, then me?!"

"What about your mom?" Harry tried desperatly to keep his face straight.

Merida rolled her eyes. "He dated mom for a bit before Remus or my father even knew she existed! Remus told me!"

"No wonder Padfoot enjoyed that bath!" Harry could almost feel a rope tighting around his neck!

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!" Merida fumed. "You think this is funny?!"

"Well----yeah!" Harry snickered. "Not like he actually made love to you or anything!"

"He nipped my nipple!" Merida snarled through greeted teeth.

"OHHH! So THAT'S why they're called nipples!" Harry doubled over with laughter. 

Merida slammed her eyes shut! _Too bad you weren't here to see this Remus! It would have put all your fears to rest!_ She couldn't believe it! Two Marauders had been with her mother. The same two Maraurders came on to her. To top that off, she was married to the son of a third Marauder, basically "Prongs Reincrnated"! All that was left to do was go on a date with Peter, if he was a ghost! Merida then glowered at Padfoot in the picture. "Stupid dog! How could you?" Padfoot fled to Moony's side on the opposite page. Merida could have sworn both canines seemed to be laughing!

It was then, that Harry actually had the nerve to ask, "Merida? If it's a boy, could we call him Sirius?" somewhat timidly.

"Excuse me?!" Merida snapped. 

Harry became very sober. "I would really like to call him Sirius?"

Merida really REALLY wanted to scream again, but she didn't. Partly because she didn't want to break any more mirrors. Partly because she didn't want to bust anyone's eardrums. Partly because it was quite possible Canada had a headache by now & all her flags were knocked off! Mostly because she could sense how much it meant to Harry. Thank God & Merlin for telepathy! "OK! FINE! We'll call him Sirius!"

"Really?" Harry dared to hope.

"Yes! Really!" Merida sighed. "Now get out of here & get ready for your game tomorrow before I change my mind!"

"Thanks Meri!" Harry kissed her quickly & bounded up the stairs.


	4. Close call

**(4)Close Call**

Harry was up & ready before Merida had time to remember what the sweet words "sleep" & "dreams" meant! Just her luck marrying a Quidditch addict! Harry was outside in the early morning flying his Firebolt & practicing with a spare Snitch he borrowed from Oliver, while his new broom, Firebolt Golden Ed., stood ready by the bedstand. Unfortunatly, it just happened to be Merida's side. She tripped all over it as she got out of bed.

"Harry!" Merida whispered as she picked herself up, stepping on something long & soft. A tail? 

"Mrreowww!" yowled Crookshanks, fleeing for the door.

"Oh Crooks! I'm sorry!" Merida sighed. Crookshanks hissed at her as he backed up into the wall. Basically, the Snape Manor had been turned into a zoo. A Keazle-cat, a toad, a hippogryf, a unicorn, TWO owls, a house-elf & of course, anything Merida decided to be! Good thing it was a large place. Merida threw on a coat over her slip & headed outside.

Harry was begining to worry he wouldn't be able to play. It had been a while since he last saw the Snitch & he couldn't find it anywhere. Glancing down, he saw Merida waving at him. He flew down, doing dives & loops on his way. "Morning Meri!" Harry hopped off his broom.

"Well, if you consider tripping over Quidditch brooms & accidently abusing a Keazle as a good morning, then it's fine!" Merida laughed as she touched finger to nose as if pushing up some glasses, much the same way Harry did. It was amazing how mates tend to copy each other. "Show off!" she teased, drawing close to Harry.

"Yeah!" Harry sighed, picking her up & carrying her back in. "You like it!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right! "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Harry pulled her into a long kiss. Merida held him there & began feeling his back.

The doorbell rang!

"Of course!" Harry grumbled, pulling away. "You'd think the phrase "young newlyweds" would mean something anymore!" Harry marched to the door & yanked it open. "Ron! You're dead!"

"Uh---why?" the red-head stepped back in fear.

"No reason!" Harry smiled sweetly.

"Ummm, OK!" Ron gulped. "You ready?"

"He's been ready since yesterday afternoon!" Merida said. "Come in for some breakfast & then we'll go!"

It was an indoor arena, twice the size of Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. The players were twice as fast & the stands full. Merida sat with Ginny, Ron & Mr. & Mrs. Weasley while Harry hurried to the change rooms to find Oliver. Two teams wer just finishing & then Oliver's Team, The Fire Hazards, would be up against The Lightenings. Harry was in his element here!

"Nervous Harry?" Oliver asked as he waited at the door, broom in hand. 

"N-N-No!" Harry lied.

"Yeah, same here!" Oliver laughed.

"If only Umbridge could see this!" said Harry.

"Poor Umbridge!" Oliver teased & both laughed. "Let's go!"

"And our next two teams take position!" a strangly familiar voice said. "The Lightenings, Captained by Scott Dawson goes against The Fire Hazards, Captained by Oliver Wood. Seekers for the respective teams are Matthew Ormrod & Harold James Potter!" 

Harry leaned over to Oliver. "Is that.....Lee Jordans?!" 

"Yup!" Oliver soared into the air, the team following. "Watch out for Matt, Harry!" Oliver called as he flew to his position.

It was a fast game. Ron's & Merida's heads were twisting back & forth trying to keep tract. Eventually, Ron gave up & closed his eyes to just listen to Lee's commenting. It made more sense! He'd wait for when the Snitch was sighted before watching the game again.

Twenty minutes passed. Both teams were tied at 10 goals. Ron popped his eyes open as the crowd suddenly roared. The Snitch was spotted. The trouble was, to spot the two Seekers going after it! Harry & Matthew were high above the game, tiny specks against the cieling.

"Do you see them?" Merida asked loudly.

"No!" Ron yelled over the noise.

"There's Harry!" Ginny pointed. "& he doesn't look good!"

Harry came spiraling down at a much-to-fast rate, his broom spinning out of control.

"Oh dear God!" Merida whispered, paniced. "Not this!" She closed her eyes. _I knew this would happen! I just knew it!_

"HARRY!" Ron shrieked at him, even though he knew it was useless. Merida kept silent, turning her silver engagment ring & gold wedding band around on her finger.

Everyone in the stands screamed again as Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Oh dear!"

"How bad is it?" Merida fixed her eyes firmly on Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to see anything else.

"He's hit the ground!" Mrs. Weasly answered.

"Hey! He's moving!" Ginny peered through the binochulars. "& he's got it!"

"Harry Potter catches the Snitch yet again!" Lee Jordans yelled. It was wierd not to her McGonagall reprimanding him! "The Fire Hazards win! However, it ppears there may be some trouble on the Pitch!" Lee went on to comment on the crahs landing & how bad it was. 

Merida went flying down the stairs, Ron & Ginny hot on her heels. Mr. & Mrs. Weasly followed close behind. Harry had to be carried out in a stretcher. He had two broken ribs & a lot of bruises. The handle of the broom had speared his left side as well. 

"HARRY! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Merida scolded. "I thought you were going to die! I thought I'd lose you! I told you these Professional Games were different from Hogwarts!" Harry moaned softly. He looked like he was near death. "Harry?" Merida panicked, leaning over him. Harry suddenly grinned wickedly & quickly kissed her cheek. "WHY YOU-------!!" Merida fumed, pushing away. "I thought I just told you not to scare me again!!" _Merlin sakes! What is it with Marauders & their pranks?!?!_

Harry forced a laugh, in spite of himself. Merida rolled her eyes & stormed out. "Meri? Merida wait! Oh, come on!" Harry giggled.

"She's pregnant, remember?" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's a hormonal thing!"

"Of course it is!" Harry agreed. 

"Now, let's get you fixed up!" Mrs. Weasly said.


	5. The Followers

**(5)The Followers**

Harry spent a week recovering at St. Mungo's hospital & then the next month & a half at home. He would be unable to play Quidditch for the rest of this season, so Ron had offered to takes Harry's place on Oliver's Team & was accepted, much to Mrs. Weasly's dismay!

It was getting close to winter & Merida was finally starting to show that she was pregnant. Names were still being discussed, but Harry always turned it back to "Sirius" if it was a boy. Naturally of course, Merida secretly hoped she'd have a girl! A girl that would be called either "Jocylene" or "Jewel." Meanwhile, Harry hoped, dreamed & prayed it be a boy, not that he didn't like girls! He just wanted to hear the name "Sirius" again.

It was nearly Christmas & Merida was in that stage of pregnancy where every woman felt like she'll be stuck being pregnant for the rest of her miserable, pathetic life! So of course, Merida was vulnerable to major mood swings & it was all Harry could do to calm her down! 

"I'm never getting pregnant again!" Merida grumbled one morning.

"Hey, at least you don't get morning sickness anymore!" Harry tried to sooth her.

"Hmpf!" 

"Remus said my dad was the one who was always sick when mom was pregnant with me!" Harry laughed.

"So why aren't you in the bathroom doing whatever your dad did?!" Merida snapped.

"Maybe I take after my mom!" Harry shrugged. Then, Harry suddenly felt a little queazy after all. "Or......not!" He put a hand to his head.

Merida flung herself back on the bed & stared at the cieling as Harry left to take an asprine. "Feel better?" she asked when he returned.

"Yeah!" Harry shrugged.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. The snow was falling deep & fast, making a thick blanket over the ground. The Weasly's were supposed to come over the next day but finally, Merida went into labor! So, Christmas was spent at the hospital. Mrs. Weasly was just as excited as Harry was nervous! She kept telling stories of "Oh I remember when Bill.....Charlie......was born!"

"I........don't know how to do this!" Harry panicked.

"Now Harry! You'll make a good father!" Mrs. Weasly assured.

"OK it's time!" a doctor showed up. "She wants you in with her!"

Harry tried to stay with Merida the whole time but, being a guy, he passed out half-way through! Big help he was! Turned out that Ginny & Mrs. Weasly had to help Merida while Mr. Weasly flipped the motionless Harry over his shoulder & carried him away!

By now, the name chosen if it was a girl would be "Natasha", which meant "born of Christmas".........but it was still stuck at "Sirius" if it was a boy! Merida DESPERATLY wanted a girl!

It was a boy!

Harry finally came to & the first thing that was asked him, "Are you SURE you want the name to be Sirius?" Harry smiled a yes in reply. 

"Fine!" Merida sighed, having to let go of that stubborn Snape pride of hers!

"Just promise me one thing?" Harry suddenly went sober. He looked almost scared. 

"What?"

"NEVER bring him to the Ministry Of Magic Department!" Harry worried.

"O....K!" Merida didn't quite understand but, being telepathic, she knew it was a big thing for Harry. Mrs. Weasly & Ginny, of course, knew what he was refering to. Harry was afraid his son might get caught in the Veil.

"Only if you make sure he doesn't figure out how to turn into a black "SHAG"-gy dog!" Merida handed little Sirius over.

"No, I'm hoping for a fawn!" Harry assured, rocking Sirius back & forth. "But considering he's got Veela in him, I'm sure he'll be a "SHAG"-gy stag!" 

"HAROLD!!!!!" Merida's smile did NOT reach her eyes!

Harry didn't go back to Auror training for a few months. He stayed on leave until Merida was finished her 7th year. She passed all her NEWTs with ease. For her 18th birthday, Dumbeldore offered her a teaching position as a Potion Mistress. Merida was pleasenly surprised & of course, excepted! She was a lot nicer though, & finally the students didn't dread going to that class. In fact, the lot of them actually had crushes on her! Sirius spent most of the time sleeping in the hospital wing so Merida could check on him whenever she wished while Harry worked at being an Auror.

It was a three-year course, before Harry could officially be called an Auror. At the begining of the forth year, Harry finally graduated & was legally excepted as an Order member. Dumbledore pulled Harry aside one day & told him what the Order was up to even though the Dark Lord himself was gone.

Harry didn't know how to tell Merida, but he had to try. He waited until after supper & Sirius had gone to bed. At 4 & a half years, Sirius was looking at lot like his dad now, but with the veela hair. Fortunatly, the Snape temper didn't show in him-----yet!

Harry decided it was now or never. "Merida? Dumbledore told me something about the Order today. We've found out about a group who call themselves "The Followers" that are electing someone among them to be a new Dark Lord!"

"What?" Merida stared. "Who do they think they are? Let me guess: ex-Death Eaters? I'll bet Malfoy's behind it!"

"Ex-Death Eaters, yes," Harry agreed. "But not Malfoy. Ever since Draco died, they've remianed quiet. Mr. Weasly checks on him often but more for consolation then anything else!"

"Hmmm, I suppose!" Merida tried not to think at how'd she feel if she lost Sirius. "No parent should be forced to bury their own child! Are you sure Malfoy's neutral?"

"Yeah, he is," Harry sighed. "Anyway, Tonks is one of them in disguise, being a metamorph & all. She said they'll be appointing a new Dark Lord in three months. When they pick a location, we plan to be there, waiting for them."

"Only three months?" Merida repeated. "They'll never give up will they?"

"Well, we plan to stop them before they start," said Harry.

"& you're going to be there?" Merida worried.

"It's what I'm trained to do, Meri!" Harry reminded. "I'll be alright & I'll have the lot of the Order with me! Not like I'll be alone!"

"I just don't want anything else to happen to you," Merida sighed. "People have been trying to kill you since you were born. A Marauder; Voldomort I don't know how many times; Malfoy & I'm sure my father wanted to dispose of you too!" Merida half-smiled.

"I'm sure your father would have liked nothing better to do then wring my neck when I offered you your engagment ring!" Harry laughed. "Good thing it was silver!"

"Aww, I almost felt sorry for him," Merida teased. "ALMOST!"

"He just couldn't get his hands on me!" said Harry. Then he returned to the subject at hand. "I'll have to report to Tonks tomorrow. We've only got three months to get organized!"

"You just be careful, OK?" asked Merida.

"I will," Harry promised.

"You ready, Harry?" said Mr. Weasly.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" answered Harry. 

It was late in the evening three months later & the Order were crouched behind some rocks at the base of a hill leading up to an old house. The time had come to trap "The Followers" & stop a new uprising before it began. According to Tonks, who had been posng as a Follower, they had chosen one among them, Donoven Randaf, to be their new leader.

Tonks was with them now. She came out with them & as soon as everyone was outside, she made the first strike. Harry, Mr. Weasly, Dumbledore & everyone else sprang into action, attacking a group of at least 15. Tonks changed into her normal self that the Order was used to seeing & stunned two more Followers.

Donoven glared around as he backed away, trying to escape but Harry caught up to him. He was immediatly hit with Crucio. Tonks expelled Donoven's wand & Harry was freed of the pain. Donoven grabbed Tonks & threw her sideways. Harry jumped up & ran full foce into Donoven, knocking him over. They went rolling over. Donoven managed to grab his wand as Harry yanked out his. The other Followers were eventually caught.

"Well, it seems Azkaban may have a few new residents," said Dumbledore. 

"Where's Donoven Randaf?" asked Mr. Weasly. "More importantly, where's Harry?"

"I saw a bright flash of yellow light over there," Tonks pointed to a small canyon behind the house. "It's like the whole canyon lit up. That's where Donoven & Harry were last," Tonks glanced at the spot near the edge. "before they.......went over."

It was around three in the morning, Harry should have been back by now. Unless? Merida floo'ed over to Grimmauld Place. It was empty! The whole Order should have been back a long time ago. Merida had a cup of tea & waited a bit, but no one returned. She returned home & checked on Sirius. Merida sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep & occasionally glancing through the photo album. (Padfoot would hide whenever she turned over one of his pictures!)

Merida suddenly heard the doorbell ring! "Good grief!" she slammed the album shut. "Whoever the idiot is at this hour is going to get it!" Merida closed the bedroom door on her way out & hurried downstairs. "YOU IDIOT!" she yanked open the door. "Can't you read ti----?" She stopped short & stared at the man before her. He looked like someone from the ministry, dressed in a smart black suit. He gave Merida a somewhat apologetic look as he handed over a note & aparated away.

Merida closed the door & walked into the living room, turning the envelope over in her hands. It appeared to be quite formal & Merida was begining to have a sinking feeling. She finally got the nerve to open the letter. It was as she had feared.

_To Mrs. Potter:_

We regret to inform you that your husband, Harold James Potter was killed while on Order duty.

Cornelius Fudge, Head of Ministry Of Magic

Merida sank into a chair & burst into tears. She just couldn't believe it. Or maybe, this was just a horrible dream. But Merida knew it was real. Sheknew there was nothing to change the past. She knew it!

Harry Potter was dead.


	6. From bad to worse

**(6)From Bad To Worse**

Merida fell asleep on the couch with the letter held tightly in one hand. It was late into the morning, when she was abruptly awakened by a loud "Mommy!"

"'Eesh! Sirius!" Merida jumped to he feet & then sat down sharply. _I thought males are supposed to have bass voices; not soprano!_ Merida stared into two green orbs looking back at her. Sirius giggled & seemed quite pleased with himself for nearly scaring his mother half to death! "Hush Sirius! Now, let's get you some breakfast, shall we?"

"OK!" Sirius followed her. "Where's Dad?"

Merida suddenly remebered what had happened a few hours earlier. She didn't quite know how to explain this to a 4 & a half year old boy! _Best to put it off for a bit!_ "He's still with the Order. You'll see him later!" _Yeah sure Merida! Lying in a casket, no doubt! Oh God, how could this happen now?!_

Merida suddenly didn't feel hungry, so she left Sirius in the kitchen with Winky & returned to the living room. Dumbledore was waiting for her. Merida stared at him for an eternity before asking, "How.........?"

"It was Donoven Randaf," Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry took Randaf down with him!"

"Harry seemed to have a thing for Dark Lords!" Merida half-snapped, half-laughed. "Is this Donoven Randaf dead for good too?"

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "They fell over the canyon into a bright light that lasted only a few seconds."

"He caused an explosion?" Merida sighed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"So.....that means," Merida paused for a moment. "We don't even have Harry.....have his........!" 

"No, most likely not!" Dumbledore said. "But we can still have a memorial for him."

"I know but....." Merida wished she hadn't told Sirius that he'd see his Dad later.

"Harry saved a lot of people, you know," Dumbledore went on. "Especially you & Sirius. Does he know yet?"

"No, I----I just got him some breakfast," Merida said. "He's too young to understand. How would he know what I mean? I can't just say, 'Sirius, your Dad's dead. He's never coming back!' He just wouldn't understand!"

"Children understand more then what we give them credit for," Dumbledore said. "Remember when you were nearly 5?"

"I didn't have to deal with death then!" Merida retorted. "The worse thing that happened when I was that age was falling off an angry pony & breaking my arm! And I got up & right back on & rode him home! You can't do that when someone dies!"

"I wasn't refering to worst things happening," Dumbledore explained. "I was refering to how children see things in a different perspective. They have impressionable minds & understand more things then we adults remember. Try using your mind power on him. He might have inherited the telepathy. It's been in the Snape family for several generations!"

Merida sighed dejectedly but nodded. She stared at Padfoot & Moony in the open album & suddenly thought of something. "Can we have the memorial at Grimmauld? I'm sure that's where Harry would have wanted to be."

"Sure!" Dumbeldore nodded, understanding. "How about next Sunday? In a week?" 

"Yeah," Merida agreed quietly. "I'll see you there!" She waited for the old wizard to burst into emerald flames & then went after Sirius. She decided to just tell him & get it over with. "Sirius? There's something you need to know." Merida went on to explain what had happened last night.

Sirius stared at her, trying to figure out what his mother was saying. "What do you mean he's not coming back?" was all that Sirius understood. "Doesn't he want us anymore?!" he fumed, the Snape temper finally showing.

"Yes, Sirius!" Merida sighed. _I knew this would happen!_ "& if he could come back he would. He just.......not allowed!"

"Why won't you let him come home?!" Sirius turned on her next!

"It isn't me!" Merida shot back. "It's someone else! I want him back to!"

"Sure you do!" Sirius threw his fork into his plate & fled out the door.

"Siri----SIRIUS WAIT!!" Merida ran after him. She found him in the barn, sitting on the motorbike, turning the gears & making motor sounds. Merida pulled him off, "Now you listen to me, Sirius!" she began. "I'm NOT the one keeping him away. It was a very bad man that took Harry away! Understand?!" Merida entered Sirius's mind for the first time in his life & to her surprise, he returned it! He could feel how she felt & slowly began to realise that his Father was gone for good. Merida sat down in a pile of hay & pulled Sirius on her lap. "We'll be alright, but only if we don't turn against each other OK?" she stroked back Sirius's wavy hair. 

"I'm not going to have a Dad anymore?" Sirius sniffled.

"Well, you've got a Godfather........somewhere," Merida sighed. "But I've seen neither hide nor tail of him in almost 5 years." She noticed Sirius looking at her questoinably & added hurriedly. "He's just busy in the Order!"

"Why would this Godfather have a tail?" Sirius stared.

_Oh THAT!_ Merida sighed again. "Oh----uh---he's a werewolf!"

"Whatsa warwolf?"

"No, Sirius! WERE, not war!" Merida half-laughed. _GREAT! Another thing to explain! Well, isn't this just peachy?!_ "A human that has to change into a wolf!" 

"Why does he have to?" Sirius asked.

"Because the Full Moon forces him!"

"Why?"

"Because werewolfs are cursed by the Full Moon!"

"Why?" 

Merida sighed, exasperatedly. "Because the Full Moon weakens the person & strenthens the wolf!"

"Why?" 

Merida cross-rolled her eyes shut for a moment! Snapes have just so much patience & no more! "Because the wolf is attracted to the moonlight!"

"Why?"

Merida glowered but laughed it off! "Because........!" Merida went on to explain. The "Why?" pop quiz went on for another 15 minutes before Merida finally lost it! "SEAR! EE! US!! ENOUGH!" 

"W-Why?" Sirius wondered how he could have upset his mother!

_Merlin, give me strength before this child drives me to insanity!_ Merida finally began to realise what her father had to put up with! She could hardly wait for Sirius to hit his teen years! What a nightmare that'll be! "Look, WHY don't you go finish your breakfast while I take care of Salem & Buckbeak?"

"Can I feed Trevor?"

"Only 3 pellets remember!" Merida was grateful it wasn't another "Why?" question!

"OK," Sirius got up. "Why?"

_Merlindammit!_ "I'll tell you later!" Merida glowered. "GO!!" she pointed Sirius to the house! "& let the cat out!" _If you dare ask "why", WHY I'll just..........mmmm........Crucio myself!_

"Whatsa Crucio?" Sirius asked.

"You heard that?" Merida felt weak. She did not want her son exposed to that type of magic.

"Mhm!"

"I'll tell you some other time!" Merida evaded him. "Go feed Trevor!"

"OK!" Sirius ran for the house. 

"FINALLY!" Merida sank back into Salem's breakfast. Salem tossed his head over the stable & nickered softly. Merida could have sworn that nicker meant, "You're sitting in my breakfast?! WHY?"

"Shut up, Salem!" Merida cried in deperation. "Just for that, Buckbeak's going to get fed first! You can just starve for a few more minutes! One more "Why? & I'll SCREAM!" Salem nickered again & again Merida imagined a "Why?"! She grumbled under her breath while feeding Buckbeak.

The next few days passed without anymore "Whys?" & Merida tried to make everything as mormal as possible for Sirius. Merida was glad it was summer & she didn't have to teach yet. Moody had offered to take the first term to give Merida more time but she wanted to get back to it right away. Several friends dropped in the next few days, offering their condolences. Ron stayed the longest. He felt very much alone now that his two best friends were both gone.

It was Thursday, only two more days until Sunday & the memorial at Grimmauld that would be held Sunday afternoon. Mr. & Mrs. Weasly had just left with Ron & Ginny as it was getting close to Sirius's bedtime. He was finally begining to realise that his Father was indeed gone & had now become rather quiet. Merida finished reading Sirius's bedtime storybook about a cat wearing boots & tucked him in & then headed for her own room.

It was a long night. Merida worried about how Sumday would affect both her & Sirius. As it drew closer, it made their loss more & more real. Merida fell asleep at last just as the sky began to turn pink. What she woke up to see was nothing short of a shock.

A stranger was sitting in the armchair at the window, head down & half covered with the coat. Merida grabbed her wand & rolled over to face the intruder. She began to sit up but was immediatly hit with an "Expeliaramus" so forcful, it knocked her back so she was staring at the ceiling while her wand went flying. Merida slammed her eyes shut. She had seen her attacker. She knew who it was & at who's mercy she now lay!

Remus Lupin.

"Nice try, Merida," Remus tossed her wand on the bed. "You have to be faster with me!" 

"Ohhhhhhh!" Merida groaned, sitting up. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was passing through," Remus said. "I know what happened! I was there!"

"Oh, Remus! I know how much Harry meant to you!" said Merida. 

"Yeah," Remus whispered slowly. "I still can't believe he's gone!"

"Neither can I," said Merida as she got up & grabbed her housecoat. "Let's go downstairs. I'll get some breakfast!"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," said Remus as they entered the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'll be alright!" Merida sighed. "At least have Sirius to look after."

"Harry told me about naming his son Sirius," Remus laughed softly.

"You've been with Harry?" Merida asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, we've been in the Order together," Remus shrugged. "& I had began teaching him Marauding----er---stuff almost every night!" 

"You've been teaching him stealing, drinking & whatever else Marauders do!" Merida corrected. "So you've been with him often?" _OK, something's not right here! Why would he be with Harry for nearly 5 years & I never saw him?_

"Sure I have!" Remus said as if it was the most natural thing in the universe. Before he or Merida could say anything else, Sirius bounded into the kitchen.

"Mom? Can I go to Jessica's house for breakfast? She asked me a few minutes ago from her window!"

"Oh was that the faint yelling I heard!" Remus half-laughed. Werewolves & their super-sensitive hearing!

Startled, Sirius whimpered & fled to Merida's side. "Sirius, this is Remus! He's your Godfather!" _Please don't start with the "whys of the werwolf"!!_

"Well, I finally get to meet you," Remus smiled. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Sirius said shyly, eyeing his Godfather warily. The first thing he noticed were four oddly-shaped teeth in Remus's grin. Sirius scanned the werewolf up & down. _Seems friendly enough!_ "Why do you like Full Moons?"

"Oh," Merida buried her face in her hands. "No-o-o-o!"

"Actually, I-----!" Remus began.

Merida cut in. "Uh---yes, Sirius! You can go see Jessica. You can talk to Remus later!"

"OK!" Sirius headed for the door. "See you later!"

"He knows?" Remus worried when Sirius was gone.

"Sort of!" said Merida. "Uh----Remus? If that child asks you a question starting with "Why?"," she paused a moment for dramatic affect. "EVADE it!"

"I get it!" Remus laughed at her.

"Shush!" Merida ordered. 

Remus suddenly stood up. "I'll---uh---see you on Sunday. I should go now!"

"WHY don't you just stay here until Sunday?" Merida teased.

"Very funny!" Remus laughed. "I can't though!"

"Order business?"

"Er---uh yeah," said Remus. 

Merida knew at once he had lied. "Remus, when are you going to realise who you're talking to?"

_Snapes & their telepathy!_ "Well, actually, it's---it's just better if I don't!" Remus tried not to feel panicked.

"Remus, you've avoided me for 5 years!" Merida began. "Is it because Harry got me instead of you?"

"No, I actually didn't mind sharing you with Harry," said Remus & Merida knew he was telling the truth. "Did you---er---tell him?" 

"No, Remus!" Merida snapped. "That was your place!" She sighed & lightened up a bit. "So why did you avoid me if it had nothing to do with Harry?"

"No reason, really!" Remus said.

Merida could sense otherwise! "Was it because you felt guilty about having an affiar with your student?"

"No---well yeah, I was a bit guilty!" Remus half-laughed. "But that's not it!" 

"It's me, isn't it?" Merida glanced to the floor. 

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"Well, I used you to get back at Father," Merida explained.

"No you didn't! I'm---I'm the one that used you!"

"No, I seduced you!" Merida admitted. "Using my Veela instincts &----!"

"I'm the one that conned you, Merida," Remus stepped close to her & took her face in his hands. "& for that, I apologize!"

"It's alright, Remus!" Merida assured. "You didn't con me into doing anything!" 

Remus sighed, somewhat exasperated. "OK, can we agree that we seduced each other?"

"We both wanted it!" Merida agreed. "We both were mad at Father! You didn't have to avoid me for five years for that!"

"That's.......not why I avoided you!" Remus admitted.

"Then what is it?" Merida gazed into those hazel eyes, speckled with amber. "Remus, I care for both you & Harry in the same way. Is it our age difference?"

"No," Remus laughed. "Though I am about 40 years------!"

"Younger then me!" Merida finished him off. Remus stared in surprise! Younger?! "If you count in dog years, I'm older then you by now! Which..........is a freaky thought!"

"I---well I haven't thought of it---er--quite like that!" Remus laughed again. "But our age difference isn't the problem either. I really should go now!"

"What is it, Remus?" 

"Oh, you----you wouldn't understand!" Remus was begining to feel worried she'd find out.

"I would if you just tell me!" Merida groaned, exasperated.

"Forget it!" Remus snapped.

"Fine!" Merida shot back! "Go......GO," Merida couldn't think of anything. Then she remembered something! "Go hump your boggart!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"FINE!! Maybe I will!!!" Remus retorted.

"FINE!" Merida marched upstairs & slammed her bedroom door.

"Fine!" Remus fled for the fireplace.

Merida waited until she heard the fire crackle as Remus beamed away. Then she burst into tears. "Why'd I push Remus away like that?!" Merida was furious with herself. "Now, I've lost both of them!" she sobbed aloud to herself. Merida flung herself face-first into the pillows & cried until she fell asleep.


	7. Wolfsbane, Garlic & Chocolate

**(7)Wolfsbane, Garlic & Chocolate**

Remus stepped out of his own fireplace, shook off the ash like a dog & then sank into the nearest chair. "Good Merlin! Why'd you push her away?!" He thoroughly regetted his outburst but it was to late now. "Now she'll really hate you, if she doesn't already!"

Remus tried distracting himself with chocolate, but for once it didn't work. He tried some tea next & finally, ended up tackling a garlic clove! Nothing worked. He returned to his chair & stared at a picture of the four of them together, trying not to look at Peter. _If Merida ever found out what I did, she'd kill me!_ Remus tried to shake it off. He had a Full Moon tonight & should be focusing on that.

Merida didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it was somewhere in the afternoon when she finally pulled herself off the bed & headed downstairs. Without realising it, Merida began putting together the Wolfsbane Potion; perhaps sub-conciously, she was expecting him to return. She replayed over & over the conversation that morning but eventually gave up. She just couldn't figure Remus out this time.

Merida lay on the sofa, wrapped up in her Father's black fur cape. She fiddled with the clasp, a silver snake against a dark green leaf faintly outlined with gold. The Snape crest.

It was Sirius's voice that pulled her back to reality. "Mommy? Is that supper?" He pointed her towards the kitchen & the pot of Wolfsbane.

"No," Merida smiled at Sirius's relieved expression. "It's just a Wolfsbane Potion."

"Whatsa Wolfsbane Potion?" Sirius had finally abandoned the "Why? but now he was stuck on the "What?" or, in his case, "Whatsa?"

_Not again!_ Merida mentally cursed herself. "It's to help werewolfs on Full Moon!"

"How?"

_Dear God! I can't believe you gave me a future English Teacher!!_ Merida tried to explain as patiently as possible, which was nearly impossible for a Snape! "It helps in keeping control & with the pain. It hurts a lot!"

"Why?"

_& we're back to the "Why?"!!!_ Merida had no intention of getting caught in another English class game; neither did she think it appropriate describing in detail, the rather violent effects of lycanthropy to a small boy, so she turned his attention off the "Why's?" & "Whatsa's?" & back to his friend next door. "So, how's Jessica?"

"Fine, can I stay there for supper?" Sirius finally dropped the English subject! (For now, at least!)

"OK," Merida agreed & then remembered something. "Stay until tomorrow morning alright?"

"Why?"

"For the love of everything, Sirius!" Merida groaned. "WHY do you like asking WHY all the time?!"

"I dunno!" Sirius shrugged.

Merida pulled Sirius close & looked firmly into his eyes. "Look, do not return to this house in the dark!" she warned, just in case she could get Remus to return. "& stay inside Jessica's house while it's dark & BEFORE you ask why, I'll tell you; it's a very evil night so just stay inside! Now get over there before it gets dark!"

"OK!" Sirius, for once, had sense not to ask one worded questions!

Merida let out a sigh of relief once he left. She knew he'd be safe at Jessica's house. Her mother would never let her child out at this time of month either, so she'd look after Sirius. The Saunder's were also a pureblood wizard family, with Mr. Saunders somewhere in the Order. It was quite possible, Sirius & Jessica would end up going to Hogwarts together. Being alone again, Merida went back to brooding over her dilema.

She pulled the cape over her again, tracing the snake with her finger. "What the hell's wrong with you, Remus?!" Merida asked herself aloud. "If it's not Harry, not our age difference, not the fact we used each other, then what is it?!" Merida stayed on the sofa all afternoon, almost sulkily! And then, she began to figure it out! And the more she figured it out, the more she realised what Remus was probably thinking.

"Now to find him before sunset!" Merida sighed & marched over to the fireplace. "Priori Destination!" The fire rose up & spelled 'Lupin Estate, France.' "France? So that's the faint off accent he has!" she stepped inside.

Merida half-rolled out into the living room & tried to clean the ash off as best as possible. Then she got up & looked around for Remus. The living room was full of Marauder pictures. On the mantle of the fireplace, were three prism objects, one was shaped like a deer, complete with horns, one was a wolf howling & one was a dog. Merida was quite sure that there used to be a rat shaped one that was probably destroyed. On the table were four boxes of chocolates----but of course!----one of which was open & half empty.

Entering the kitchen, Merida found a trail of something that looked like white paper. On closer inspection, it turned out to be-----garlic coverings? Remus was standing at the window, waiting for sunset. "What are you doing here, Merida?" Remus glared at her with fully amber eyes. Moony was already begining to wake up.

"I've made some Wolfsbane at home," said Merida. "We should go now!"

Remus----or Moony rather, growled softly. "You really shouldn't be here!"

"I'm fine, Moony," said Merida. "I've got Mystique! But I need Remus at home so he can have some Wolfsbane."

"It's too late! I'm almost fully awake! Besides, Remus can't see you again!"

"I need to speak to Remus NOW, Moony!" Merida spasmed!

The wolf within Remus was so startled by her abruptness that he allowed Remus to take over. _Get rid of her, Remus! She SCARES me!_

_That's Snape temper for you, Moony!_ Remus laughed out loud. "You picking on my wolf-half?" he teased. "Fighting with Moony is never good."

"Why is he showing up so early anyway?" Merida asked.

"I thought I was alone," said Remus. "So I was letting him take over. That way, when the moon is up, it'll happen more quickly & get it over with!"

"You talk to him?" Merida had over-heard the silent conversation. "& he talks back?" 

"Yeah, he talks back alright!" Remus agreed. "He's as tempermental as a Snape! It's a symbiotic relationship!" Remus pulled Merida over & pushed her hand in just below his ribs.

Merida could feel a long lump if she pressed in hard enough. "What's that?"

"That's Moony!" said Remus. "The clump of Lycan-cells!"

_Remus! She's touching me!_ Moony panicked.

_No you idiot! She's touching ME!_ Remus sighed.

"Do you two always fight so?" Merida tried not to laugh.

"I keep him under tight control now," said Remus. "Though it drives me crazy at times having another entity in my head! Now really, Meri, you should go!"

"I have Mystique with me," said Merida. "But we still have time to get the Wolsbane. Sirius isn't home tonight anyway!"

"Merida I.......I shouldn't---" Remus began.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Merida gave him one last chance to redeem himself.

Remus heaved a heavy sigh. "It's just------nevermind!"

Merida closed her eyes for a moment. "It's because you-----murdered my Father, isn't it?"

Remus stared out the window. That was precisly it! The Prophecy! The force making him do it! Everything! _How im blue blazes did Merida figure it out?!_

"I noticed stuff from day one," Merida answered his unspoken question. "Just after we were together! It started then. I heard that conversation between you two about you being an Alpha & I heard the threats from both of you. After that, it just got worse & worse & then.....well Dumbledore explained the Prophecy!" 

"Oh dear Merlin! You know of the Prophecy?!" Remus let out a soft puppy-whine.

"Remus," Merida sighed & gazed into his amber eyes. "Harry & I FOUND that Prophecy & showed it to Dumbledore!"

"You found it, yourself?" Remus couldn't believe what was happening. "& Harry knew of it?"

"Yes, we did!" Merida nodded. Remus was looking really worried now. "I don't know why you were chosen over Father. Maybe it's because it had to do with Harry dying! A girl can only get so close to her Father!" 

"Perhaps," Remus stared at the floor. "But I really didn't mean to! Sure, we were at each others throats all the time, half the time literally, but I never really wanted to take your father away from you------!"

"Remus, it's alright!" Merida tried calming him. "I know what the Prophecy said, remember? Now," she laughed a bit. "let's go get the Wolfsban. We have about half an hour left-----& what's with the garlic?!"

"Oh---er--!" Remus smiled sheepishly. "It's only instinctive now, but it had to do with vampires. During the old wars, werewolves feasted on garlic to make their blood poisonous to vampires. Now, we tolerate each other to put it mildly, but wolves still like garlic!"

"I should say so!" Merida glowered at the bulb. "You're eating it raw!"

"It's really good! You want some?" 

"No!" Merida half-laughed.

"Suit yourself," Remus pulled off another peice. "Hmm, I wonder what chocolate-covered garlic would taste like?"

_Yuuuuk!_ Merida felt REALLY sick all of a sudden! "Remus!" she half-snapped. "Could we just get your Wolfsbane?!" 

"Alright!" Remus noticed Merida was looking a little pale. He pulled her close to him. "Are you alright?" 

"I was fine unitl the moment you mentioned chocolate-covered garlic!" Merida groaned, glaring into his eyes.

"Sorry!" Remus lied on purpose, teasing her. 

"Not forgiven!" Merida hissed.

"Ohhhh!" Remus whined, pretending to be hurt.

"Remus, your enough to drive a woman crazy," Merida sighed. "You know that, don't you?"

"It's---a Maruader thing!" Remus teased, as he got into the fireplace.

"Oh really?" Merida put her hands on hips & waited for him to disappear. "Yeah & about being a Marauder........!" She thought about Sweethe--er--Padfoot & immediatly, all the pictures were void of a "Black" dog! Merida entered the fireplace & tumbled out into her living room.

"Yes, really!" Remus caught her & swung her around into his arms.

"Figured as much!" Merida wait for him to let go. There was a long pregnant pause. "Remus? The Wolfsbane?"

"Errr---right!" he let her go & headed for the kitchen. Merida followed slowly. Both were suddenly feeling awkward around each other. Remus downed the Wolfsbane in too gulps, screwing up his face against the "delicate" flavor! Just in time too. "Oy, it's been nearly five years since I've tasted that!" Remus growled, stepping towards Merida......& into a ray of moonlight shining through the window. Pain. Blinding pain, spread through him. Remus screamed & collapsed to the floor.

"That was close!" Merida scolded herself. "Too close!" She changed into an Artic wolf & waited for Moony to appear.

Moony whined as a soft muzzle nudged him. Expecting Padfoot, Moony jumped to his paws, tail wagging furiously. Wait one cotton-picking minute! Padfoot was black &-----er----male! Moony sniffed Mystique over, slowly working towards the tail. A female? This was new......&.....interesting.....&....& exotic &-----painful!!! A white tail had connected with his eyes, making them sting! Merida decided it was better her & Remus worked that out first before Moony & Mystique got to close. Right now, they had enough with getting over losing Harry.

Moony spent the night chasing Mystique all over the house. Most unwilling female! However, Moony had never been around a female wolf before & he was going nuts! He was over-excited & bouncing around, whining like a puppy. No that's wrong! At this point, a puppy had more maturity then Moony!

_I thought she scared you, Moony!_

_You didn't tell me she could turn into a wolf, Remus!_

_Oh! Good! Grief! Leave her alo--OW!! She bit us! See?_

Finally, dawn arrived! Mystique decided it was safe to get off her tail---she'd spent the most of last night sitting on it! Merida returned to herself & tended to Remus. He only had three large wounds on him & all were from a fed-up Mystique trying desperately to literally keep Moony off her back!

"Sorry Remus!" Merida half-laughed. "No less then what you deserved!"

"Hey I TRIED controlling him!" Remus growled, lying down on the sofa with a soar expression. "It's been a while since Moony had someone with us, but never had he had a female with him!"

"He was all over me!" Merida snarled.

"SOR---ry!" Remus snapped. A minute of silence past while both pouted. "& what about us?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Well, I most certainly think we should get together BEFORE our animals do!" Merida sighed. "& you did tell Harry you'd look after us if something happened. But I don't think Mystique could handle Moony. He's to excitable!" 

"He's just inexperienced," said Remus.

"Must be wierd being a virgin yet not being one!"

"Well, I think Padfoot got to him a few times!" Remus half-laughed. "But who knows for sure!"

"Padfoot's a dog," said Merida. "He was just asking for dominance, trying to be an Alpha!"

"HA!!" Remus scoffed. "You haven't met Sirius Black! He'd used that as a cover-up of course, but I'll never beleive him!"

"I suppose so!" Merida refrained from mentioning Sweetheart! "You feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit!" Remus sat up. "Better then on other Full Moons!"

"Maybe Mystique could watch over Moony again," said Merida. "but as a PANTHER! Not a wolf!"

Remus suppresed a laugh & gave Merida a half-worried look.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He kept his eyes on her & slowly, finally, leaned in for a kiss. 

"We're doing it again!" said Merida, somewhat shocked, after he pulled away.

"What?"

"Taking advantage of each other!"

"How?"

_Merlin sakes! He's as bad as Sirius!_ Merida tried to ignor it! "Well, we're both feeling very lost without Harry & we're using that loss to take comfort in each other!"

"I suppose you're right!" Remus sighed. "But I like it when you take advantage of me!" he suddenly teased.

"So do I!" Merida said.

"OK, let's try this again!" Remus was begining to get as playful as Moony. Or was this Moony shoving Remus aside to get his paws on her?

"Are you sure?" asked Merida.

"It IS a little soon," Remus admitted. _Moony don't you dare! She's mine!_

_& you are mine Remus!_

Remus tried ignoring the wolf. "Maybe we should...just...!" He pulled Merida into another kiss.

The doorbell rang!

Moony made Remus growl loudly. "Not now!" Remus snarled. Merida laughed at him. The bell rang again. "Can I get it?"

"Just so long as you hang on to Moony!" Merida warned.

"I will!" Remus marched to the door as it rang again. "I'm trying to have a special moment with Merida & the bloody door decides to ring itself off the bell! I'm coming you fool!" Remus muttered as it rang again. "& Merlin, you're going to regret it!" He yanked the door open. "NEVER!! Interupt a werewolf when he's----Lucious Malfoy?!"


	8. A Repeated Day

**(8)A Repeated Day**

Merida tried not to laugh at Remus fuming to himself down the hall & stared at a muggle photo of her with the Hepburn family. Her "sister", Miranda, was four years younger & Merida also had 2 younger "brothers", Jordan & then Nathaniel. Merida continued to flip through her little album, trying to sort out the last 24 hours. Remus's voice suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"NEVER!! Interupt a werewolf when he's----Lucious Malfoy?!"

Merida let her book fall & leaped off the couch. "MALFOY?! What's he doing here?" Her first thought was of Sirius, hoping he was still in bed next door & not planning to come home anytime soon. She decided to check on him but didn't know how to get past the door. There was a way, but it would be close. Hopefully, Remus would be enough distraction for Malfoy & he wouldn't notice. She became a Snowy owl & flew outside, narrowly brushing past Malfoy.

"Watch it, Hedwig!" Remus snapped at her. "Lucious! What are you doing here?"

"I have some information that may be of use to Miss Snape," Lucious drawled. "Or shall I say, Mrs. Potter?"

"Let me guess," said Remus. "Avada Kedavra?"

"Good thing you don't have your wand in your hand!" Lucious sneered.

"A problem I intend to fix right now!" Remus yanked it out & aimed at Lucious right between his eyes.

"Step aside, halfbreed! Lucious said coolly. "I'm in no mood for Maruader games!"

"Merida's not here!" Remus tried ignored the werewolf comment as best he could. "She left a while ago!" He was right even though he didn't realise it! Merida had landed at Jessica's half-open window & slipped inside. Both her & Sirius were still in their beds, one on each side of the room. Not wanting to leave Remus facing Lucious alone, she hurriedly wrote a note to Jessica's mother:

_Lucios Malfoy has appeared at my house. I have an Auror with me at the moment. Please keep Sirius occupied a while longer. I apologise in advance for his upcoming "Why?" questions!_

Merida Potter 

"Then perhaps I may step inside & tell you instead?" Lucious raised a hand & pushed the wand aside. "You may, in fact, be more capable then Mrs. Potter!"

"You can tell me right here!" Remus ordered. "& Merida is more....capable....then you could ever imagine!"

"Very well!" Lucious sighed & took a chair on the patio. Remus sat directly across & glared with a vision slowly diffusing into an amber tint. "I have conducted my own investigation after the Order left," Lucious began. "By the Order's description of the explosion, I new something had been missed & I was right. Donoven Randaf is very much alive & well. I can not say the same for your precious Harry Potter, for Randaf killed him before causing the so-called explosion!"

By now, Remus was seeuing everything in a soft yellow. "You're wrong!" he fumed. "Harry caused it! He did it to destroy Randaf! It killed Harry too, of course, but---!"

"Hush Lupin!" Lucios ordered. "That was no explosion! It was an illusion to hide the opening of a portal of another place that very few know about. I'm one of those few! It was Randaf who caused it after disposing of Harry Potter!"

"Don't talk about Harry like that!" Remus raged. "He wasn't something to toss aside!"

"He was to Randaf!" Lucios said. "I'm sorry you lost your precious Marauder! But there's nothing you can do to bring him back! However, knowing Marauders & their revengful spirits, I'm sure you would like to know how to contact Randaf? Or.....shall I just leave now?"

Remus took a moment to think on it until a soft hoot interupted him. The Snowy owl flexed her wings & Remus noticed it wasn't Hedwig after all, but Mystique. He turned back to Lucious. "I'm listening, but don't try anything stupid!" 

"I always knew you were the smart one of the group!" Lucious smiled softly. "Now, there is another active portal to this realm. Just one other! I plan to take you there!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Remus stroked Mystique between her wings.

"If you'll let me?" Lucios got up & stood by the railing. He stared out over the front yard towards the ocean, waiting for a reply.

"Why are you even bothering to tell me this?" asked Remus.

Lucious sighed & pulled something out of his inner pocket & looked at it a moment. It was a picture of Draco in Quidditch Uniform, just after he had gotten his Nimbus 2001. Goyle stood beside him & they were both laughing at something. "Because, I know what it's like to lose someone!" Lucious put the picture away & turned to face Remus. "Now really, I should be getting back to Narcissa so hurry up & make up your mind. I must warn you first, I have no intention of letting you know exactly where this other portal is! Understand?"

Remus crossed his arms. "You're going to blind me? Who do you think I am?!"

"It will only be temperory, barely five minutes!" Lucious sighed, somewhat exasperated. "So, do you want to do this? Or are you staying here?"

"I think I'll p---!" Remus began, but was interupted by a peck on his hand. "Just a moment, Malfoy!" Remus picked up Mystique & carried her inside. "What?"

"I sense no danger from him, believe it or not!" said Merida. "But what's going on?"

"Randaf is still alive somewhere!" said Remus.

"H...Harry?" was all Merida could say. 

"No," said Remus. "but if Randaf is still alive somewhere, it could mean trouble later on!"

"So, you're going?" Merida asked.

"I think I should!" Remus made to march back outside.

"Remus!" Merida stared, somewhat shocked. "I said there was no danger from Malfoy but who knows where you'll end up?! You can't go alone!" 

"I have to," Remus shrugged it off. "He won't show anyone else where this portal is!"

"He's not even showing you where this portal is!" Merida tried not to snap but was losing the battle with her temper. "I can't just go get the Order to come after you! We don't know about any of this!" 

"I know, but--------!"

"NO buts, Remus!" Merida ordered. "I've lost Harry! Am I supposed to lose you too?!"

Remus pointed his wand at the door & placed a silencing charm on it just in case Malfoy over-heard. "That's mighty selfish of you, Merida!"

"WHAT?!" Merida half-laughed in disbelief. "Well, maybe it is! But can you blame me?"

_That's Snape temper for you!_ an all too familiar voice told Remus.

"Shut up, Moony!" Remus snapped aloud. Merida tried not smile. "Sorry!" Remus muttered.

"It's fine," said Merida. "& you're right! I shouldn't hold an Auror from his duties. But I can't help feeling a little selfish! You're going to be alone this time!" 

"You seem to have a thing for Marauding Aurors!" Remus laughed. "I'll find someone over there!" he assured, heading for the door. He stopped with a hand on the door & suddenly turned & pulled Merida into a long kiss. "I'll come back!" Remus promised as he left.

Merida waited until he was outside with Malfoy. She had a determined look on her face. "Oh, you can't escape me so easily!"

"Fine! Let's get this over with!" said Remus.

"Very well," Lucious cast a portkey charm on a rock. "But first things first!"

Remus suddenly saw nothing but black as Lucious guided his hand to the rock. Just as the portkey began tugging them both away, Remus felt his wand pocket get a little heavier & knew at once that Merida had decided to come along. _Ohhhhhhhh! I'll hex her into the afterlife that comes after the afterlife for this! She should have stayed behind!_

"Here we are!" said Lucious suddenly. "Now just step forward & you'll be sent across the barrier!" A hummingbird head poked out of Remus's wand pocket & looked around, planning on describing this for the Order to find later. They were in the center of a theater-sized room. Mystique scanned around, looking for the portal & found it right beside them but just as she began to fly out & away, Lucious had given Remus a small shove & they went through. Mystique found herself outside in the open sky & began flitting away looking for Grimmauld.

Remus found himself on the ground in a wide open plain, his vision back to normal & facing what looked like a Siberian white tiger the size of a horse! The giant cat stood up, hissing. Remus noticed two odd whiskers, one on each side lying along the ground. They looked like feathers & were twice the length of the tiger, forming an oblong shape around the cat, with the tips meeting at the tail's tip. The feather whiskers were striped black & white as well but ended in deep aqua green, blending to dark blue & then complete black. The two whiskers began sweeping forward toward Remus.

"JUMP!! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!!" someone ordered. Remus leaped aside at lightening speed, feeling just a hairline touch.

"Come on! Run!" the stranger grabbed Remus by the hand & pulled him along. They ran across the grass. Remus was amazed at how fast this strange man could run. They reached the edge where cliffs stood in their path. "Over here!" Remus was lead up a small hill & there was an opening between two giant boulders & a well-beaten path. "Whew!" the stranger leaned over for some air. "glad we're out of there! The prairie is usually a place for people to play games & stuff but between seasons, it's also one of the domains of the coeurl (COO-earl) tiger during it's migration!"

"What's with the whiskers?" asked Remus.

"Instant death!" said the stranger. "It's just how they hunt! I'm Landau, by the way!"

"Remus Lupin!" Remus answered, putting a hand in his pocket for Mystique. He had quite the speech for her! She wasn't there. Without thinking, Remus bared his fangs in a panic. "We've got to---------!"

Landau had pinned him to the ground. "You're one of us!" he growled, baring his own fangs.

Remus could only stare. The only Lycans he had ever known were ones he himself had infected. One question raced through his mind over & over like a stuck record. _What rank is he?_ Remus hoped this wasn't another Alpha.

"Strange!" Landau began sniffing him over like a wolf. "I know every Lycan in this world. My pack members! You, I've never seen!"

_My pack members?! He's an Alpha!_ Remus suddenly realised he was in an Omega position, lying underneath, & threw off Landau, growling feircly.

"I don't have time for a challenge.....Alpha!" Landau barked out the last word seethingly. "Full Moon's up in a few hours!"

Remus stared. The Full Moon was last night! Landau took advantage of Remus's moment of inattention & punched him hard. Remus awoke to find himself inside a room & chained down. To his left, was a window shaped like a cross.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, Alpha!" said Landau. "Full Moon first! My pack has some hunting to do! Then I must find out which one bred you!"

"I was bitten!" Remus corrected. "When I was almost 11!"

"Bitten?" Landau repeated. "There hasn't been a bitten Lycan for over 300 years!" 

"So your pack is also your family?"

"Yes!" said Landau.

"Look not to be rude or anything but," Remus suddenly pulled forward against the chains, bending his arms back in an attempt to snap the links. "One, I've never been chained during Full Moon! Two: Full Moon was last night!"

"If it was last night, then why is it already begining to rise now?" Landau pointed to the cross window. A small cresent was begining to appear over the mountain. "We will talk tomorrow! You're safe here!" Landau left as he added, "By the way, the chains are reinforced for our strength! You can not escape!"

"I'll KILL him!" Remus promised himself as he yanked at the chains again. He continued fighting them for another 15 minutes. Then the Full Moon rose. Again!

It was a bad night. Moony was just as furious as Remus & Remus paid dearly for it in the morning. He had more blood poolled around outside him then inside him. Remus half-awoke to see a young lady leaning over him, tending his wounds. She looked to be about 20 years old. "Morning!" Remus whispered softly, trying to hang on to the last bit of life in him. 

"You're awake!" she said. "Then I can give you this! It makes your blood replenish itself faster!" Remus was about to mumble a thank you when he felt a searing pain jabbing into his left arm. It lasted only a few seconds but felt like an eternity. 

"What was that?" Remus yelped.

"It hurts, I know!" she said. "Silver needles always do!" 

"SILVER?!"

"It's part of the injection," she explained. "I'm Luna. Landau's my Dad!" 

"I've met him!" Remus sat up, feeling much better. "It does work fast!"

"Feeling better, I see!" Landau walked in. Remus yanked out his wand.

"Your magical?" Luna squealed. "Oh, are you related to Sailuck Bris?!"

"Hush my pup!" Landau rolled his eyes. "You're only 3 years old! However, I don't care what age you are! Enough about Sailuck Bris!"

"Who's Sailuck Bris?" asked Remus, making everyone stare in disbelief. 

"You're really not from around here are you?" Landau asked. "He's a rare human, extremely powerful Red Mage, knowing both black & white magic!"

"& he's the most gorgeous male in the universe!" Luna sighed, clearly in heat! "I think I'll bite him & make him mine!" 

"ENOUGH, PUPPY!!" Landau snapped. "Females! When they reached 3 of our canine years, heaven help the males! ANYway," Landau shot a silencing glare at his pup. "There are legends of other realms & sometimes people fall through the Celestial Temple to this realm."

_Donoven Randaf!_ Remus told himself. "Uh---Celestial Temple?"

"Look in the sky!" Landau led Remus passed a few more cross windows & outside. High in the sky was a swirling vortex of summer clouds, sparkling softly in baby colors of green, blue & pink.

"Wow!" said Remus.

"You should see it at night!" Landua agreed. "If you get a chance! Damn vampires!" 

"Vampires?!" Remus gasped. _Those wars are supposed to be over!_

"Vampires!" said Landau. "They've killed two of my litter of three & my mate. Luna is all I have left. My brothers & sisters have also lost some of their family. Too top that off, two vampires are partly magical & can cast a sunshield around them & move in daytime! One is Lord Charmone, but I can't find the other one! Yet!"

"Great!" Remus fumed. "I have to find my-----er----girlfriend! & I have to watch out for bats?"

"Forgive me for saying this," Landau sighed. "but if she was out there last night alone, the vampires would have gotten her by now!"

"Merida isn't a werwolf!" said Remus.

"You mix yourself with humans?" Landau asked rhetorically. "Suit yourself, Alpha!"

"Problems with humans as well?" Remus refrained from mentioning the Veela. Veelas were no doubt unheard of here!

"No, not really," said Landau. "Not like with vampires. But we do keep are species pure from each other!" 

_Where have I heard that before?_ Remus sighed mentally. "I really should leave your territory & find Merida!" 

"The whole world is my territory, Alpha!" Landau hissed.

"Then I really should leave your immediate presense & find Merida?" Remus rephrased himself, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Perhaps that is a wise decision," Landau agreed. "For now! But we will meet again!" 

"Understood!" Remus nodded. "Now which direction to the prairie?" Landau pointed him in the right way & Remus hurried back. Though he was sure to be on the look out for those tigers!

Someone, however, followed Remus for several hours before taking off through the forrest towards a village. A mansion.

"Who dares enter my house?" came a man's voice in the darkness.

"Randalla, Lord Bris!" she bowed slightly. "I'm told you have an interest in Lycans?" 

"You are well informed!" answered Sailuck Bris, still sitting in the shodows as evening came on.

"I have found a strange Lycan!" Randalla went on. "Calls himself Remus Lupin?" There was a silence. A long painful silence. "Sir?"

"Bring me this........Remus Lupin!" Sailuck Bris suddenly ordered. "Unharmed! I want him alive & well!"

"Yes, Lord Bris!" Randalla bowed again & left quickly.


	9. Sailuck Bris

**(9)Sailuck Bris**

Remus spent most of the day on the prairie, looking for Merida, but all he found were two hissing ceourls, upset at having their nest disturbed! Even the three kittens snarled, though they lacked the deathly whiskers. Remus fled back the way he had come like a hunted gazelle.

Remus knew Merida had been a bird at the time. Maybe she flew away. He followed the path through the woods towards the town, keeping an eye open for more tigers & trying not to worry about Landau. He had someone else to find as well as Merida. Sailuck Bris! Remus was sure Sailuck was no other then Donoven Randaf & it was best to find & destroy him before he turned this world to darkness. _And before Luna mates with him! Poor lovestruck girl!_ Remus had to laugh at that one. Though he wasn't quite sure what was so special about Donoven, unless Luna, being a dark creature, was attracted to his dark magic.

Lost in thought, Remus didn't realise what he had wandered into. He tripped over a stone & went sprawling into the grass. "Don't worry! Nobody saw that!" Remus growled to himself as he got up. Glancing around, he found himself in a cemetery. Moony suddenly paniced beyond reason.

_Remus get me out of here!_

"Why?" Remus snapped aloud. "You afraid of dying?"

_No, I just feel a little uncomfortable around the undead!_

"UNdead?" Remus scoffed. Then he remembered. Vampires! Almost instinctively, he noticed none of the stones were crosses. "We're not part of this war, Moony!" Remus snapped back as he marched off.

_These vampires don't know that!_

"Well, we'll just explain to them otherwise!" Remus growled. "Now shut up!"

"You're lucky you're still alive!"

"What?" Remus yelped, startled.

"That cemetary is cursed & two vampires can do a sunshield & gaurd such places in daytime! I'm Randalla by the way!"

"Oh," Remus answered stupidly. "I---er---Remus! Remus Lupin."

"Yes, I know!" said Randalla.

"You........do?"

"I hang out around Landau's house sometimes," she went on. "Though he doesn't know it. We don't get along."

"Let me guess, you're an Alpha?"

"No, I'm just human!" said Randalla. "Actually, I hunt werewolves. One day I'll kill Landau!"

Remus made sure his fangs were hidden. "I....see!"

"Don't bother hiding it!" said Randalla. "I know what you are! However, I have no intention of killing you."

"Um-----thanks!" Remus gulped. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Well, you're not part of Landau's pack," Randalla explained. "It's him I want!"

"Oh, a personal grudge!" said Remus. "Yes, he can be a bit aggravating!"

"He murdered half my family!" Randalla snapped.

"He's allowed to run free on Full Moons," said Remus. "I usually lock myself up at that time of month!"

"Landau could learn from you," said Randalla. "This town is Feradeck! Shall I get you a drink?"

"I could use a Fire-whiskey--!" Remus snapped shut. _I doubt Fire-whiskeys exist here!_

"A Fire-whiskey?" asked Randalla. "You'll have to make me one someday! Try a Vampric Vodka!" 

Remus started at that name. "Vampric Vodka?" 

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a vampire!" Randalla laughed. "It's just a name for a very strong drink!" 

"O...K!" Remus stammered, not to sure about this drink! "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" 

"What do you know of Sailuck Bris?"

"Quite a bit!" said Randalla. "You've never heard of him? He's a strong Mage! Very few humans have magic in them & the ones that do only have a bit. Lord Bris is pure power! He also has a mild intrest in Lycans which makes him a bit of a worry among Vampires; however, he remains neutral. He's also a bit of a womanizer! Why are you interested about him?"

"He murdered my best friend's son!" Remus stated with revenge dripping off every word. "Then he fled my world & came here, changed his name, thinking he could get away with it! I don't intend to let him!" 

"Some have said he came from the Celestial Temple!" said Randalla. "But I never thought he'd kill anyone!" 

"He's killed a few," Remus said. "Ending with Harry! I'm just here to repay the debt!"

"I see I'm not the only one with personal grudges!" Randalla took another sip of her drink.

"While we're on the "personal" subject," Remus suddenly went on. "have you met or heard about Merida Potter?"

"No," said Randalla. "Friend of yours?"

"We got seperated on that prairie!" said Remus.

"How unfortunate!" Randalla gasped. "I hope she's alright! The coeurls breed on the Wind Planes, the Priarie, at this time of year! Nasty devils, beautiful but nasty!"

"Nothing is more deadly then a mother protecting her young!" said Remus. "I almost got eaten by one of those tigers the other day! I've never met one before!"

"You must be from the Celestial Temple as well?" asked Randalla.

"I guess so!" Remus shrugged. "Everything is new here!" He suddenly stood up. "Perhaps we will talk again? I must find Sailuck Ris!" 

"Very well, but have this first!" Randalla pulled out a reddish colored slice of bread. "It'll help protect you if you get bitten by a vampire!"

"Thanks!" Remus took it. And ended up passed out on the floor!

"It's actually a sleeping pill!" Randalla laughed as she beckoned to another man sitting at the end of the bar. "Father? I need to bring him to Lord Bris!"

"Very well, Randy!" He picked up Remus & carried him away, Randalla close behind. 

"Leave him at the door," Randalla instructed. "I can handle it from here!" She waited for her father to leave & then dragged Remus inside.

"I said I wanted him alive!" Sailuck Bris fumed from the top of the stairs.

"He is, Lord Bris!" explained Randalla. "I just gave him a sleeping pill! My Lord? Be careful! He plans to kill you!"

"Why?" Sailuck scoffed.

"Apparently Lord Bris, you murdered some friends of his," Randalla said.

"I see," Sailuck came down the stairs, surveying Randalla. She was quite a knockout, with long shimmering black hair & violet eyes. "& call me Sail!"

"You let all the girls call you that, Lord Bris!" Randalla glowered.

_Ah, a challenge! The harder they are, the harder I am!_ Sailuck smiled at his own pun. "So?" he teased.

"Honestly.......Sail.......my father would kill you for harressing me!" Randalla stubbornly put her hands on her hips.

_Oh those hips!_ "Harrassing? My oh my! Such a strong word!" Sailuck teased.

"Goodnight, my Lord!" Randalla let herself out & slammed the door. 

"Fickle females!" Sailuck muttered as he cast a reviving charm on Remus.

Remus got up & shook himself a bit. "Oy! Randalla! What was that?"

"Randalla's not here!" Sailuck said from behind.

Remus didn't bother to turn around. He didn't need to see the murderer of his best friend's son! "So Lord Bris! Any last words?"

"Well, I would like to know what I've done?" Sailuck drawled.

"You murdered someone close to me!" Remus stated matter-of-factly. He still didn't turn to face Sailuck for he knew Sailuck wuld drop dead the moment he did turn around. Remus grabbed his wand.

"& who might that be?"

"My girlfriend's husband!" Remus retorted.

"Girlfriend?" Sailuck scoffed. "Well, that's.....that's most unusual! But before you turn around & strike, I'd like to show you something!"

"Be quick!"

"Very well, stubborn git!" Sailuck stood up close behind Remus & began burning something into the air in front of them.

"I don't need to know how to spell your name!" Remus snapped.

"Oh but you do!" Sailuck pushed his wand forward.

The wand! It was vaguely familiar! _Get a grip, Remus!_ he scolded himself. _But think of it! His voice! The way he called you a stubborn git! The womanizing! He's dead! Oh God don't do this to me! He has to be Donoven Randaf! He IS Donoven Randaf! Not---NOT---! He's dead! He's DEAD! He's------!_

"Sailuck Bris is my anagram!" 

Remus stared & stared at the name burning in the air. In his heart! He dropped his wand to the ground & spun around so fast, his neck hurt! _He's dead! I saw him fall! He's----!_

The two old friends pressed against each others lips in greeting & then held each other tightly, sobbing deeply. All Remus managed to do was gasp out one word over & over.

Padfoot.


	10. Just Like Old Times

**(10)Just Like Old Times**

He felt a gentle rocking back & forth. His ribs ached from being held so tightly. He nuzzled into long black hair, not wanting to let go. Never wanting to lose sight of him again. This was Padfoot! His friend since he was a small scared pup on a giant red train heading for school. One he had considered his worst enemy for nearly 13 years & the same one who had been a loyal pack memeber for eternity.

But he had fallen through a veil. The veil of death! What was Padfoot doing here? With him? Unless? Remus tore away & glared almost ferally around. "Prongs? Lily? Padfoot, where....where...how....?!"

"They're not here!" Sirius still held onto Remus but loosly enough for him to stand back.

"B-But the veil....you....you died," Remus stamered. "Isn't this the after life? They've got to be here! PRONGS?!" he screamed out the stag's name desperatly. It was to good to be true! His pack was returning to him!

"Hush Moony!" Sirius yanked him back into his arms. "We're not dead!"

"But Pad.....Padfoot, you fell through!" Remus growled softly. "It took forever for you to die! You just hung there & then you were gone! We were screaming for you!" By now, Remus was sobbing uncontrollably again. "Bellatrix......she laughed. She laughed! I can beleive how cruel she was! She just laughed &----& you were gone!"

"Shh Moony! It's OK! I'm fine!" Sirius led him to the sofa & sat down. "There is a veil of death there, but right across it is an invisible barrier, a portal still active from who knows what! I felt it & I felt death just a hairline away but I forced all my heart, soul & mind into the portal & ended up here!"

"Perhaps that's why you took so long to fall," Remus sniffled a bit. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius. "It was in an instant! One second, Bella was striking at me, the next instant I was in what I later find out to be the Fire Planes! Weird place to say the least! I'll show it to you later!"

"Padfoot, you hung there forever," Remus tried describing it. "Your whole body just.....arched into it & then just froze in time before you were gone!"

"Froze in time?" said Sirius. "I never noticed! You look a little worn out, Moony!" 

"Padfoot, you're not going to believe this but," Remus actually laughed a bit. "Within 24 hours, I suffered two Full Moons!"

"Oh, you went through just after a Full Moon from our realm?" Sirius asked. "This realm is off by about 24 hours! Maybe that's why it seemed to you I was taking my sweet time with the veil!"

Remus stared at Sirius. Was he actually joking about it? Well, that's Sirius for you! He never did live up to his name! "24 hours off? No wonder Landau looked at me as if I were crazy!"

"Oh you met him? I've been studying his pack for a long time," said Sirius.

"About seven years or so," Remus sighed a bit.

"I got Harry's message through the mirror, but it was 24 hours late," said Sirius, not noticing Remus stiffen a bit. "Then with out warning, my mirror exploded!"

"I think Harry broke his when you didn't answer," said Remus, wondering how he could get the subject off Harry. "Why didn't you come back to us?" 

"I don't know how to fly, Moony!" said Sirius. "The other end of the portal is in the sky!"

"What if I told you I know someone here that can make a portal wherever he wants?"

"I'd say you finally succumbed to the insanity of Lycanthropy!" Sirius laughed.

"Mmmm too late!" Remus bickered back. "I already did that! Twice!" 

"Oh you did, did you? Well, you'll have to tell me about it sometime!" Sirius got up & headed for the kitchen. "Would you like a drink? Some Vodka perhaps?" Sirius smiled a moment then scowled. "Or.....hot chocolate?"

"You know what I want!" Remus muttered, hiding a smirk.

"You're SOOOOOOO perdictable!" Sirius grumbled. Then he muttered under breath, "Chocolate freak!"

"I heard that!" Remus snapped then under his own breath, "Sex addict!" 

"OHHH!" Sirius groaned. "Glad to see you haven't changed much!"

"CHOCOLATE! NOW!" Remus ordered, impatiently.

"Alright! Alright!" Sirius put his hands in the air. "Hold on to your wolf! Gees! You're worse then a PMSing woman around your Full Moons!"

"Oh, MUST you relate EVERYTHING to sex?!" Remus retorted. "But I'm glad to see you haven't changed either! Well, your attutide hasn't changed! But you look much better!"

It was true. This was not the Azkaban Sirius of 7 years ago. This was the Sirius of before Azkaban. Before the traitor ruined everything. This was Sirus Black, the one girls would kill for! His hair was back to normal, shiny again & reaching to his waist. His cloud of testosterone could be scented a mile away! He was back to normal. His self-concious strutting, his womanizing, his dress style. Back in "Black", complete with silver-colored trim, but it was actually shiny steel so it wouldn't affect Lycans.

"I feel much better too," Sirius handed over the hot chocolate. "& guess what? Dementors don't exist here! Sooooooo----uh who's the lucky gal?"

_Merlindamnit all to hell & high water, Sirius Padfoot Black!!!!!!!!_ "Oh, you!!" Remus rolled his eyes. "You are such a man-ho it's not funny!" 

"Oh come on, Moony!" Sirius pleaded with those puppy-dog eyes!

_Well you know what?! A curse on those damnable eyes!_ "No!" Remus shook his head & grinned into his---------ROCK?!

"I'm not changing it back until you tell me?" Sirius made his puppy-dog look more desperate. 

"FINE! Idiot!" Remus fumed.

"Ah, gonna be just like old times, eh Moony?"

"Unfortunatly," Remus sighed. "OK, she's Snivellus's daughter!" Remus expected Sirius to gape at him in shock but he didn't.

"Rachelle's girl?" said Sirius. "I'm not surprised at all! But, how did Ol' Sniv handle it?"

"Oh, I killed him!" Remus said.

"You...did?"

"Mhm! First I changed him into a water goblet," Remus explained. "Then I bit him! Then I told him to hump my boggart! Then I killed him!" 

"You told him to what your what?" Sirius laughed. "Good thing you killed him! Put him out of his misery!" 

"Actually, it was meant to happen," Remus went on to explain the whole Prophecy.

"Who would've known," said Sirius when he was finished. "You & Snivellus in a Prophecy! Well, I'm glad to hear Harry finally did it! The Dark Lord is gone! How is he?"

_Oh God! Not now! Please!_ "Ummm, actually he got married & he's got a son now, named Sirius! Hagrid gave him you bike for a wedding present!"

"Wow, Hornhead's a Grandpa!" Sirius laughed. "But what's he doing now? Is he still a Quidditch player? What's his Order status?" 

_Stop! STOP! God please make him stop! How can I tell him?!_ "Oh he went on to play Por Quidditch with Oliver Wood! & he became an Auror! & we went on plenty of Marauding business in between time!"

"Oh, has he become a stag?" Sirius was over-hyper.

"No, not a stag!"

"Then what? A dog? A fox?"

_Damn it slut! Shut up!_ "No, he's not a fox! What are you? Bi?"

"I might be!" Sirius teased.

"Yeah! Riiiiiiiiiight!" Remus groaned.

"Of course NOT MOONY!" Sirius snapped. "I'm not THAT horny!"

Remus scoffed that away! "Look, he just started learning animagic. We don't know what he'll be yet!" _& we never will!_

"Ah, he'll be a stag!" Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"Most likely," said Remus. "Um.....Padfoot? About this portal! There was another uprising after the Dark Lord was destroyed. But Donavan Randaf escaped us by creating a portal & coming here. If we can find him, we can go home!"

"Then let's find him!" agreed Sirius.

"That's what I'm here for! What was that?" Remus nodded to the window.

"What?" 

"It looked like a large bi----"

"Bats! Oh, Remus? It's dark out now!" Sirius jumped up. "Vampires have a way of finding Lycans. Lycans & Vampires----!"

"I know," said Remus. "Landau told me!"

"Come upstairs! I have something for you!" Sirius led Remus to his room & pulled open a drawer. He lifted out a long gold cross on a gold chain. "Keep this on you at all times! & duoble up with your garlic! A garlic bulb a day keeps the Vampires away!"

"Ha ha very funny!" Remus smiled. "But I'm not part of this war!"

"You are now!" said Sirius. "The moment you came to this world. You're a Lycan! That's all they care about! By the way, the word werwolf here is as bad as halfbeed from where we come from!"

"It is?" asked Remus. "No wonder Landau looked a little upset when I used that word once!" 

"Hey you be careful around Landau," Sirius ordered. "He's usually no trouble but you're another Alpha in his territory!"

"I know," sighed Remus.

"He doesn't like me much though," Sirus admitted.

"Probably because his daughter goes into heat whenever you are mentioned!" Remus groaned. "What's the anagram for anyway?"

"Oh, I didn't know I was in a dfferent reality," said Sirius. "By the time I found out, everyone knew me as Sailuck Bris! No one knows Sirius Black or ever heard of Azkaban or Dementors here!" He walked to the windows & lifted a hand to move back the curtains. 

"PADFOOT! NO!" Remus yelped.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing...it's....it's nothing!" Remus mentally scolded himself. "I just don't like to see you around curtains!"

"It's alright Moony!" Sirius waved his wand & all the curtains were pulled back. Sirius had bay windows on three sides & a skylight in the cieling.

"Padfoot! You're letting in the moonlight!" 

"I know!" Sirius threw himself on the bed. "Come sit down! You won't get hurt!"

"What?" Remus sat down nervously, eyeing the windows. The moon rose & shone inside. It was missing a cresent now. Remus was surrounded by moonlight.

"Rember in school, how you were always upset that you couldn't be like other kids & walk in the moonlight?" Sirius lay back & stared up at the moon. "This glass is rare. It reflects the harmful rays back to the sky & it's just ordinary light that gets through. You can sleep here on Full Moons & cut your time in half by changing at midnight instead of moonrise! You can sleep half the night, finally!"

"Why doesn't Landau have this glass in his windows?"

"Vampires won't allow it!" Sirius muttered. "But I'm not a Lycan! So you can stay here when ever you want!"

"Is that what started this war?" Remus asked. "Technology of glass?" 

"No, it's just one of many things to fight over!" said Sirius. "You should go to sleep! Tomorrow, I'll show you around!"

Remus nodded in agreeement but he didn't go to sleep as fast as Sirius. He was afraid to wake up & find this to be a dream. Remus watched Sirius sleep throught the night, gaurding him from everything & anything that would dare take his last pack member away again. He didn't fall asleep until the sky was turning pink & it was only pure exhaustion that finally brought his head to a pillow.


	11. Searching the planes

**(11)Searching the Planes**

Remus forced himself awake a few hours later & the first thing he did was check to see if Sirius was beside him. He was. Sleeping soundly. Remus didn't bother being careful as he got up. Nothing but James Potter could wake up Sirius & only if he jabbed in his sharp horns! Remus played with the gold chain & cross as he stared at the curtains & growled softly. He had some work to do before Sirius got up.

It was late in the morning by the time Sirius decided to open his eyes & at least another hour before he crawled out of bed. He noticed the little changes right away. Sirius found Remus lying outside on the grass & bounded over as Padfoot. Remus woke up to a black dog lying directly on him & a black snout shoving into his face. "Padfoot! Shove off!"

"Shove off, yourself!" Sirius retorted, sitting up so he was straddling Remus.

"Hmpf!"

"It's comfortable on you!"

"GET OFF!" Remus snapped, bucking his body in an attempt to throw Sirius off. Sirius gave up & rolled off to lay beside him.

"I like the blinds!" Sirius went on as if the little fight never happened. "I never actually thought about blinds before!"

"I hate curtains," Remus groaned. "I hate them! I never want to see you around curtains again!"

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah!" Remus sighed, sitting up. "Thanks for the moonlight, Sirius. I haven't been in moonlight like that since I was ten!"

"I know," said Sirius. "When I found out about that type of glass 5 years ago, I had my room redone with it right away. I guess, somehow, I was hoping you'd end up here!"

"Well, here I am!" Remus nuzzled into his pack member's neck as a wolf greets another.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" said Sirius. "Now to get that fawn in here & I think we'll be OK!"

_Harry! Get the subject off Harry!_ "Mhm!" Remus pretended to agree. "& find Merida!"

"Well, I said I'd show you around," Sirius jumped up. "Let's go find Mrs. Lupin!"

Remus laughed nervously at that! _Mrs. Lupin?_ "I've already started on the prairie."

"She'd be gone from there by now, what with those tigers & all," said Sirius. "Unless she ended up on some other Plane."

"Plane?"

"This place is based on elements," explained Sirius. "The Wind Plane--prairies. The Fire Plane, where I first landed. The Light Plane, where really, it's a constant storm & The Earth Plane. That's a desert & a perfect place for a Marauder! Lost artifacts & stuff to dig up if you have a permit! But what's a permit?"

"Sirius!" Remus groaned.

"True, it wasn't much fun by myself," Sirius hinted. "Maybe we could sneak in ourselves & steal a little something?"

"My raids have been reduced to chocolate theft!"

Sirius deflated. "Well.....DO something about it!" He tossed a chocolate to Remus. "Let's go through Fire Plane & head towards Seaport!"

"We can go through fire?" asked Remus. "Or is fire different here?"

"No, it's the same," said Sirius. "But there's plenty of hardened trails through it. It's just a little hot!"

Sirius led Remus into Feradeck & to the opposite side of town where several Flyers were parked. Flyers were machines that floated just a few feet off the ground & moved at an alarming speed, going just about anywhere except over the ocean, in record time.

"Welcome back to Fire Plane, Lord Bris!" said a man at the entrance. Remus screwed up his face in an attempt to keep quiet! _LORD? Slutty ol' Sirius? A LORD?! OH MERLIN DON'T LET ME LAUGH! Hmm, I guess he could be a 'sexlord' but that's about it!_

"Hello, Jaden!" Sirius returned the greeting. "I'm just on my way to Seaport, but I'd like to check on this Plane while I'm at it."

"It's still burning, Sir!" Jaden laughed.

"I see that," Sirius agreed. "but I was wondering if you heard of Merida Lupin?"

_Potter! Potter! I'll have to tell him someday!_ Remus groaned silently.

"No, Sir," said Jaden. "Someone through the Celestial Temple?"

"I think so," siad Sirius. "She landed on one of the Planes. We've already checked the Wind Plane."

"Oh, be careful my Lord!" Jaden warned. "The coeurls are ferocious this time of year! Here's a map of Fire Plane. The fire has shifted again, forming new trails."

"Thank you Jaden!" Sirius took the map. "Come on, Remus!"

"I'm not hearing this!" Remus stared at him, as the entered. "The trails move?"

"Of course they do!" Sirius retorted. "The fire burns it's way through. Old trails pass away while new ones rise up!"

"& just when were you planning on telling me this?" Remus demanded.

"Shortly after arriving!" Sirius snapped. "Look, it takes about a month for an old trail to burn away & a new one made. & it only takes a day to cross this Plane!"

"Only a day?!" Remus groaned. "& what if the trail we're on is near the end of it's month? It could collapse under us!"

"Oh shut up, Remus!" Sirius ordered. "This map shows all the newest trails!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Remus retorted. "Especialy when our lives are at risk!"

"We'll be fine!" Sirius shot back. "Now....shut up....while I read this!"

"You shut up!" Remus snatched away the map. "I'll read it!"

"Stupid wolf!" Sirius whined. "Give it back!"

"No!"

"Go bay at the moon, Moonslave!"

"Shut UP! Padfoot-rot!"

"Remus!"

"Sirius"

"That's not funny!"

"That's not funny!"

"Will you be quiet!" Sirius made to grab the map.

"Get lost!" Remus ordered. "AGAIN!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" Sirius peered over Remus's shoulder & began reading.

"You're bugging me!" Remus snapped the map shut.

"Good!"

"Ohhh!" Remus sighed & then began singing softly, "Hit the road, Black & don't you come back no more! No more! No more! No more! Hit the road, Black & don't you come back no more!"

A moment of silence passed. "Hey, isn't it Hit The Road **_Jack_**?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"No, it's Black!" Remus retorted.

"No, no, no, no! I'm sure it's Jack?"

"It's BLACK!"

"It's JACK!"

"Black!"

"Jack!"

"Black!"

"Jack!"

"Black!"

"Jack!"

"Black!"

"Jack!"

"Black!"

"**Jack!**"

"**Black!**"

"**_JACK!_**"

"**_BLACK!_**"

"FINE! It's Black!" Sirius gave up! After a minute, he muttered under his breath, "It's the Blackest Jack I've ever seen!"

Remus growled. "It doesn't matter if it's Black or Jack, Padfoot! The point is, so long as it follows the rhythm of the tune who cares what the bloody word is?!"

"Oh is THAT the point?" raged Sirius. "FINE! TWO can play that game! Oh Remus! Oh Remus! Don't you be so mean! You're the meanest old wolf I've ever seen---!"

Remus cut in, "Well if that's so! Then just pack your bags & go!"

Then they both jammed, "Hit the road, Black!"

".........Wolf!"

"& don't you come back no more! No more! No more! No more! Hit the road Wolf!"

"........Black!"

"& don't you come back no more!"

Remus stopped, thinking it was over but Sirius went on! "Now Remus, oh Remus! Don't you treat me this way! I'll be back on my feet some day-----!"

_Good grief! What have I started?_ Remus cut in again, "I don't care if you do, I think you misunderstood! You may got lots of money but you're just no good!"

"Well if you say so," Sirius went on. "I'll just pack my things & go!"

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Remus screamed. "Hit the road, Black!"

".......Wolf!"

"& don't you come back no more! No more! No more! No more! Hit the road Wolf!"

"........Black!"

"& don't you come back no more!"

"NO MORE!" Remus ordered as he rolled his eyes. "Now, no thanks to you, we're completly lost & I'm hot!"

"Mmmmmm mmm mm!" Sirius cooed. "You don't need to tell me you're hot!"

"Pleeeeeeaase!" Remus groaned through gritted fangs. Sirius smacked his lips, making a kissing sound. "JUST....get me out of here!" Remus handed over the map. "& take the newest trails! This place is unperdictable!" He glanced around at the gorges spitting out flames. Pouring down a cliff on the far left, was a wide firefall, spilling into a river of lava & fire at the bottom.

"About time!" Sirius snatched it back. "Snivellus was right! We do bicker like an old married couple! You know? You blushed when he said that!"

"OH! I did not!"

"You did to!

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

They continued that arguement for the next hour or so. Sirius had managed to get them back on track in the meantime & they had reached the center of the plane. It was a wide circular trail with a pit of flames in the center. The main trail heading to Seaport, was in front of them.

"Look, I didn't blush, OK?!" Remus fumed.

"Then why were you a bit red in your cheeks?" Sirius teased.

"I was frustrated!"

"Oh yeah! Sure! Frustrated! Mhm!" Sirius laughed & whispered to himself. "Sexually frustrated!"

"I was not!" Remus snapped. "I was upset that Snivellus was trying to take you away & there was Peter sitting right there in Ron's hands! Snivellus almost ruined it, you know!"

"He ruins everything!" Sirius said. "Don't take it personal! Gees, Moony! Now come here so we can kiss & make up & go!"

"Hell no!" Remus growled. "Let's just go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You're blushing right now!" Sirius went on. "Hmm I wonder why?"

"Maybe because I'm walking through Fire Plane & it's heating me up!" Remus retorted. "You're a little red yourself!" Sirius smiled at that which made Remus roll his eyes to the back of his head!

They made it to Seaport by evening. The cool ocean breeze was a great refreshment after wandering through Fire Plane all day. However, Merida was not with them. "Maybe she landed on Light or Earth Plane!" Sirius suggested.

"I hope so!" Remus stared out over the ocean & watched the sailing boats bobbing in the waves.

"We'll go to the Bestry Isles in the morning," said Sirius. "That's near Light Plane, just off-shore a few miles & the only place where vampires don't go!"

"That's a relief!" Remus said. "I'm not used to the idea of a war with vampires yet! Why don't they go there?"

"Because it never gets completely dark," said Sirius. "There's no storms there either & no coeurls. It's a tropical place, full of clear lakes & rivers. Plenty of tropic trees, sandy beaches & lots of----!"

"-----women!" Remus scoffed.

"Yup!"

"I know you to well!" laughed Remus. "Goodnight!"

The moment they stepped off the dock at Bestry Isles the next morning, Sirius began running across the beach towards the road. Remus hurried after him. "Why are you running?"

"Everyone runs here!" Sirius answered. "No one walks except when they're inside!"

"Let me guess," Remus groaned. "You planned on telling me this shortly after arriving?"

"Mhm!" Sirius laughed.

They hurried over the hill, through the woods & across ornate bridges over the streams, often interupted by some girl or another waving.

"Hello Sail!"

"Hey, Tiffa!"

"Sail! You've returned!"

"Hi, Gem!"

"Morning Sail!"

"Morning Jedia!"

"Good grief....SAIL!" Remus huffed behind him. "Do you know all of them?"

"I know just about every girl in this realm, Remmy!" Sirius paused atop a hill, overlooking the one & only town in the Isles.

"Yeah, in a biblical sense!" Remus muttered to himself.

Down on the right side was an in-land pool connected to the ocean. "I'll take you there, later! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Let me guess, mermaids?"

"Nope!" Sirius laughed. "Something more for you! But first, we must visit the Bestry Temple. It's to show respect for the Bestry people."

"Well, well Lord Bris," the high priestest greeted them. "You've returned! Again!"

"Again?" Remus muttered to himself.

"Yes, Lady Azrial!" Sirius bowed slightly & Remus copied him.

"& who is your friend?" Lady Azrial eyed Remus over.

"Remus Lupin," answered Sirius.

"Welcome to Bestry Isles, Master Lupin!" Lady Azrial held out her hand.

_Master? Very well, then!_ Remus held her hand a moment. "Thank you!" He tried to pull back his own hand but she held on.

"You....are different?"

"Well yes," said Remus. "I came from the Celestial Temple!"

"No, I mean different!" Lady Azrial pressed.

"Err...I...hmm?"

"He is a Lycan if that's what you mean," said Sirius. Remus glared at him in a panic!

"Ah, I see!" Lady Azrial let Remus go. "I've heard of them but never met one before, seeing as I am not allowed out of Bestry Isles. A High Priestest must never leave her people!"

"Yes, m'Lady," Sirius went on to ask about Merida as Remus surveyed Lady Azrial & the others that were currently in the temple. The Bestry Natives were pale baby blue colored with white hair. The blue skin sheen, Remus assumed, was most likely caused by their life around water. He also felt strange in front of one who has never met a Lycan & who didn't seem to know much about them!

"HEY!" Sirius snapped Remus back to reality. "Did you hear me? Merida has been here!"

"What? Really?" Remus gasped. "Where is she?"

"She said she's going to the Light Plane," answered Lady Azrial.

"Wonderful!" Remus groaned. "Now she's looking for me & we're missing each other!"

"The next ship to Light Plane leaves at dawn," Lady Azrial went on. "I will have one of my Gaurdians set a room for you Master Lupin!"

"Thank you m'Lady!" Remus bowed with Sirius as they left, knowing full well why she didn't offer to set a room for Sirius! _He will be staying with her, of course!_

"Come on!" Sirius pulled Remus over hills & through glades. "I found out they've moved from the in-land pool to the other side of the Isles!"

"Who?"

"You'll see!" Sirius flopped down in the sand & pulled Remus beside him. "Just watch the waves!"

Remus stared into the waves. _You have to tell him!_ "Sirius? I...I really need to tell you something!"

"Yes, Rem?" Sirius opened one eye lazily.

"Well...it's...it's..." Remus gazed into his friend's face. It was impossible to tell if he had ever been to Azkaban even for a moment. Remus felt as if his life had suddenly flashed before him. _Harry's dead! Go on! Just say it! Say it now! Harry's dead!_ "Peter is dead!" _DAMN!_

"W-W-What?" Sirius gaped.

_I said Harry is dead!_ "I killed Peter! He's finished!"

"Whoa!" Sirius felt light-headed. "Y-Y-You mean.....it's over? Prongs can rest in peace?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed. _I really meant to say Harry.....!_ Remus went on to describe how Peter died. "I shredded him into so many peices, even the Threstals couldn't find them!" he finished. Sirius got up & walked a little into the waves. "I'm sorry a lost control of Moony like that! I was just so furious-------!"

"Don't apologize!" Sirius ordered. "He got what he deserved! I'm glad you let Moony have some fun!" He stared over the waves for a moment then suddenly let out a loud whoop & jumped in the air. "He's gone! He's dead! Oh, I can't beleive it!" He raced back to Remus & pounced. "You got rid of him! I'm glad he's gone! I knew I could count on you!"

Remus hugged Sirius back. "Yeah it's over!" he said. "The Marauder's Holocust is ended!"

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius agreed, lying down beside Remus for a few minutes. "Here come your friends!"

"Hmm?"

"On the waves," Sirius pointed. "They're Sea Wolves, made of water. They play on the waves around Bestry Isles!"

"Sea Wolves!" Remus watched the water form into dog-like shapes & race around over the waves.

"They're like dolphins where we come from," Sirius said. "Quite friendly! Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure!" Remus jumped up & headed into the waves.

It was late evening when the Sea Wolves left, though it never got completely dark. Remus went to sleep almost immediatly. Sirius of course, behaved like Sirius! He spent the night with Lady Azrial.

Later the next morning, found Remus glaring back & forth from into the gorge of Light Plane to Sirius & back again. "OK, let me guess!" he fumed. "You were going to tell me.....SOMETHING....shortly after arriving?"

"Fine, fine!" Sirius sighed. "Light is short for Lightening!"

"Uh......huh!" Remus crossed his arms. "& just how are we going to get through this?!" he nodded to the gorge. It was dark as night, raining beyond reason & angry flashes of lightening struck every five seconds!

"Easy!" Sirius groaned, raindrops falling off his nose. "There are lightening towers all along the main path. Don't wander & you'll only get wet! After this, the hot Earth Plane desert will dry you in no time!"

"Sounds easy enough!" Remus snapped. "So.....uh, where's the main path?"

"Through the towers!" Sirius retorted, marching forward.

"Merida would not stay here!" Remus muttered.

"So will head straight for Earth Plane!" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, DO shut up!" Remus ordered.

"Why don't you shut up?" Sirius suggested.

"Just shut up, yourself!" Remus groaned.

This conversation carried on through most of the walk through Light Plane. A few hours later, Remus & Sirius emerged from the gorge & headed out from under the few escaping storm clouds & into the desert. "There's the oasis!" Sirius pointed across a sand dune. "Hmm, usually there's always someone around here!"

"Do you have anything to tell me?" asked Remus.

"Not this time," Sirius sighed, exasperatedly.

"Hello!"

"Hello yourself, love!" Sirius smiled flirtaciously & stopped in front of a mermaid lying on a rock in the oasis. Remus rolled his eyes!

The mermaid had long black hair & a flashy neon scaled tail which she dipped in the water every so often before holding it high. "I'm Kerrel!" she smiled seductively. "I was wondering, do you have a sand shell?"

"Sand shell?" asked Remus.

"It comes from the sand snails," said Sirius. "Rather pretty things! No, Kerrel! I just got here!"

"Hmm, if you find one, can I have it?" Kerrel flipped her fins to soak them. "I can't go on land, of course but if you bring me one, I'll reward you!"

"Mmm sounds good to me, love!" Sirius purred, ignoring Remus's sigh of protest.

"It's a date!" Kerrel smiled. "I'll be waiting! I'll be around here for the next day or two so take your time!"

"How can I make a pretty girl like you wait?" Sirius laughed softly as Remus rolled his eyes skyward! Kerrel giggled & flipped off into the water. "Ah, she's a pretty thing----What?"

"Nothing!" Remus growled. "Let's go!" He began marching up the sand dune & became tangled up in something lying just under the sand. "What the------OOF!"

"Having fun, Remmy?" Sirius pulled him up.

"Sure!" Remus felt around in the sand & pulled out a dettached coeurl whisker.

Sirius, for once, became serious. "That's a blaster! One of the killing whiskers off a coeurl! Coeurls never come here! Something's wrong!"

"I'd like to know where the rest of it is!" Remus glanced around. "Over there on that sand dune!" He hurried towards the rest of the cat. It was dead.

"Rem, look at that mark," Sirius pointed to the cat's chest where a large green-colored wound was. "J-Jim & Lily had that mark on them last I saw them!"

Remus stiffened. Last time Sirius saw James & Lily was just after they were murdered. "Then that must be the Death Curse. Maybe Merida!"

"If this is Merida's doing, then you've got one dangerous woman!" Sirius half-smiled. A loud roar sounded from the bottom of the sand dune. "Look! Another coeurl! What are they DOING here?!"

Remus didn't see the cat. All he saw was Merida facing the tiger & raising her wand. "There she is! Come on! Hurry!"

The cat swatted at Merida with it's paw, knocking her wand aside. It stood & hissed once more. The blasters began sweeping forward. "Accio wand!"

"Jump Meri! Jump over them!" Remus yelled over yet another roar as a second tiger appeared behind her. "Oh Merlin! Two of them?!"

"I'll bet there's more!" Sirius gasped. "This is not normal! These cats shouldn't be here! Mrs. Lupin! Look out! Avada Kedavra!" Merida whirled around & two blasters struck her right in the chest just as the cat fell dead.

"NOOO!" Remus fell to his knees as he watched Merida fall with the cat.

Sirius killed the second cat & fell beside Remus. "I'm sorry, Moony! I just wasn't fast enough!"

"She can't be dead!" Remus growled ferally. "She has to be only knocked out or something! That cat died!"

"I doubt it died in time, Moony!" Sirius held Remus close to him for a moment. "Let's find out!"


	12. Walking Among The Dead

**(12) Walking Among The Dead**

Remus lifted Merida from between the two dead tigers & checked her over. She was still alive after all & slowly returning to reality. Merida pulled out her mother's pendent. It's protection charm had performed it's duty once again. When she was fully awake, Merida noticed a peice of chocolate that was held barely two inches in front of her face. All she could do was laugh! With Harry, she had to deal with a Quidditch addict; with Remus, it was a chocolate freak!

"What's so funny?" asked Remus.

"You & your chocolate!" Merida replied. "By the way, I prefer something salty! I don't like sweets!"

Remus thought that over for a moment & put the chocolate away. He fished around in his other pocket & pulled out.....more chocolate. "It's unsweetened for when I have my Wolfsbane!"

"It's chocolate!" Merida pointed out.

"It's not sweet!" Remus explained.

"But it's still chocolate!"

"Come on, Meri!" Remus tossed it to her. "Just eat it!"

"That's Moonhead for you!" Sirius laughed. "So, I finally get to meet you! You look like your Mom, you know, but I'd recognize those eyes anywhere! Ol' Sniv's eyes!"

"Are you insulting my mate?!?!"

"No, just her Dad!" Sirius defended.

"And.....you are?" Merida wondered where she had seen this man before. He was vaguly familiar.

"Sailuck Bris!"

"Try Sirius Padfoot Black!" Remus ordered.

"Eh, that too!" Sirius shrugged.

"YOU!" Merida jumped up. "You evil foul little----!"

"Easy Meri!" Remus jumped between her & a shocked Sirius. "He was innocent!"

"Was?!"

"Oh shut up, Pads!" Remus growled.

"He's not innocent at all!" Merida raged. "are you?!.......Sweetheart?! Hmmm?" 

"Oh!" Sirius deflated stupidly. _Merlin's sake! How'd she find out?!_

"Uhhh," Remus looked back & forth between a furious Merida & a humbled Sirius in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"NO!" Merida snapped while at the same time Sirius replied with a "Yes!" 

"Yes?" Merida raged at the same time Sirius said questionably, "No?"

"No!" Merida corrected as Sirius again said, "Yes---er no! I mean...." 

"No!" they finally said the same thing at the same time!

"O.....K!" Remus was even more confused then ever! "What's with the Sweetheart?"

"Nevermind!" Merida crossed her arms. Remus held up his hands in defeat. "Well, Messer Sweetheart! We meet again! Remus has told me about you!" 

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Oh....basically," Merida sighed before going on. "he told me you were a slut!" Remus went bright red!

"Oh he did, did he?!" Sirius glowered at him as he snaked an arm around Merida's waist. "Well, he's right! Come on Meri, love!"

"It's Mrs. Potter to you, Sweetheart!" Merida ordered as Remus felt like he would faint. "Or Mrs. Lupin!"

Sirius, however had toned out after Merida had said Potter. "Moony?" Remus remained silent, staring at the shifting sands. "MOONY?!" Still no answer. "Remus! You told me you were here to avenge your girlfriend's husband? Potter? Moony, where's Harry? Where's my Godson?! Tell me! NOW LUPIN!"

"Look Padfoot! I've been trying to tell you since I got here!" Remus began.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GODSON?!?!" The haunted look of Azkaban swept over Sirius like a tidal wave. He grabbed Remus around the collar with both hands & pulled him next to his face.

"Harry is dead, Sirius!" Remus finally poured out the whole story. "I tried telling you over & over! Merlin help me, I tried! But I just---I--well--I----He was murdered by Donoven Randaf! That's why I came here!"

Sirius released his grip. "My God, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I tried!" Remus screamed at him. "I just couldn't! I'm here to find & kill Randaf!"

"In the names of all the gods of heaven & hell, LET'S KILL HIM!" Sirius raged. "I'll torture him! I'll slaughter him! I'll make all my Azkaban charges look like child stuff!" He knelt into the sand, sobbing. "I may not have been crazy then but I sure as hell am now! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Remus cautiosly put his arms around his friend & pulled him close. Sirius continued whispering 'I'll kill him!' over & over while occasionally mentioning Harry's name.

"Harry married Merida but made me promise to look after her if anything happened to him," Remus explained. "It's as if he knew something would happen!"

"I can imagine Snivellus!" Sirius managed a weak laugh. "Two of his most hated rivals out with his daughter!"

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about it at all!" Remus laughed as he pulled Sirius up. "Come on, we've got some unfinished business to take care of!"

"& what business might that be?"

"Randalla?!" Sirius yelped, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through!" Randalla eyed Remus over. "Lord Bris, you know it's illegal to keep a werewolf for a pet!" 

Sirius snickered softly as Merida buried her face in one hand. Remus just stared! "'Ey Moony! Come here, my pet!" Remus bared his fangs!

"I'm serious, my Lord!" Randalla crossed her arms.

"Remus isn't my pet though!" he went on. "We've been friends since we we're 11! Well, there was a 13 year gap, but I don't want to get into that!"

"Just make sure you don't get caught!" Randalla warned. "I brought him to you thinking you wanted him for yourself!"

"I said I wanted him alive!" Sirius reminded.

"Wait a minute! The whole thing was a set up?" asked Remus.

"She's the one that found you!" Sirius explained.

"While we're on the subject of werwol---forgive me, Lycans!" Randalla went on. "Last night, there has been a large fight between them & Vampires on the Wind Planes with great loss to both sides. That drove the coeurls out here!"

"Do you know if Landau & Luna survived?" asked Remus.

"I know nothing of the causualties other then the number!" Randalla stated. "Lord Charmone has also been to Bestry Isles. Lady Azrial is dead!"

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"Never fear!" Randalla rolled her eyes. "She will return tonight!" 

"And considering that the sun never completly sets there," Sirius pointed out.

"That's right!" Randalla agreed. "Unless someone moves her now! Lord Charmone is already attending to it!"

"I wonder if she can do sunshields!" said Remus.

"I'd like to find the other Vampire that can do one!" Sirius declared.

"Only Lord Charmone knows!" said Randalla. "Let's get back to Feradeck."

"One moment," Sirius picked out an abandoned sand shell. It was about the size of a tennis ball & vibrant shades of light purple at the opening edge to indigo blue on the center swirls. The sand shell was very warm to the touch & hummed a soft tune when it was held, playing different tones for different people. "First stop: Oasis! Then I must find Donoven Randaf! Randalla, have you ever heard of him?"

"No," Randalla replied. "But I can probably find out!"

"Ah, you've picked out a fancy one!" Kerrel bobbed her tail up & down in excitement as she lay on the large flat rock at the edge of the oasis. "Now I must reward you! I have heard of the battle of Dark Creatures last night!" Kerrel twisted her tail around & pulled off one large silver scale that flashed bright aqua green in the sun. "Keep this on you at all times! It'll ward off any Dark Creature that wishes you harm!"

"Thank you!" Sirius replied. "But didn't that hurt, when you pulled it off?" he went on.

"Not at all!" Kerrel giggled. "Those big scales fall off all the time & are constantly replaced. Anyone who finds a shed mermaid scale will find a shield of protection!" She pulled off one more & handed it to Remus. "This will shield you in places that would otherwise be unavailable to you! I must go now, Lord Bris!" Kerrel flipped off the rock & swam away, surfing the waves.

"Let's go home!" Sirius said once Kerrel left.

"I'd....like to make a stop at Landau's house!" said Remus.

Sirius, Remus, Merida & Randalla arrived in Feradeck two days later. Randalla left to find anything on Donoven Randaf. Sirius, Merida & Remus headed straight to the woods between Feradeck & Wind Plane. The McClaine Woods were deep & dim, with soft rays of light shining through. Sirius kept Remus away from the center of the woods & it annoyed the Lycan no end that he had to walk around the edge instead of straight through!

"Why can't we just go straight through?" Remus demanded.

"Because you'll go crazy if you do!" Sirius retorted.

"I'm already crazy with you around!" Remus snapped. "Is there a monster in there or something?"

"No, these woods are peaceful," Sirius groaned. "Fine! There's a path in the center of these woods that's made of hardened moonlight! You DON'T want to go there! There is a reason why Landau stays at the edge of the forrest! Stupid git!"

"I'm not as 'gitty' as you are!" Remus shot back.

"No, of course not!" Sirius agreed. "You're an even worse git then I could ever become!"

"You're so much of a git," Remus retorted. "That the Dementors had a cardiac arrest whenever you showed up!"

"That was a real git thing of you to say!" Sirius groaned.

"'Git thing'?" Remus sighed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Sirius groaned. "Git!"

"You're the git!"

"No, you are!"

"Not me! You!"

"Uh-Uh!"

"Uh-huh!" 

"Uh-Uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Merida suddenly screamed. "Ugh! No wonder father hated you Marauders! & here's a newsflash for you: you're both gits & that's final!" With that, Merida transformed into a coeurl & stalked off into the woods, pausing to cast an angry hiss over her shoulder as she left, dragging her blasters along on either side!

"WOW!" Sirius gaped. "You didn't tell me she was an Animage?"

"That's because you're a git!" Remus punched Sirius & fled.

"COME BACK HERE!!" Sirius sped after him. "GIT!"

Merida found Landau first, unfortunatly. Sirius ran after Remus & ended up running into him. The two went sprawling into the grass, crashing into Merida. Remus fell over first, Sirius sprawled out on top. "Why Moony! I didn't know you liked being on the bottom!"

**_"SHUT UP, BLACK!"_**

"Excuse me---Messers but---uh---get off!" Merida sounded like she was flattened. 

"Oh, a threesome!" teased Sirius.

Growl! Believe it or not, that was Merida growling! Really wierd how mates copied each other.

"What are you doing here, Alpha?" Landau retorted, as soon as the three of them stood up.

"Seeing if you're alright!" Remus shrugged.

"I can't find my pup!" Landau sighed. "I'm in no mood for a challenge!" 

"I didn't come for one!" Remus replied.

"Have you seen Luna?" asked Landau.

"No, not yet!" Sirius answered.

"The Vampires ruined everything!" Landau nodded to where his house used to be. "They somehow managed to keep their eyes off the cross windows. Now, Luna is gone & so is half my pack!"

"Come home with me," offered Sirius. "We'll find Luna!"

Landau really didn't want to leave but he really didn't have much choice. By the time they had stepped through the door, Landau & Remus had become uncontrollable! Remus had his fangs sunk into Landau's left arm & Landau was twisted around in a most unnatural way, sinking his own fangs into Remus's neck. Both were snarling murderously! Landau let out a heart-renching yip as Remus bit down again. The two became a mass of entangled flesh, teeth & K9 Alpha fury rolling on the floor.

"This wasn't a good idea.....Sweetheart!" Merida groaned as Remus squealed in pain from yet another bite from Landau.

"I'll....'fix'....them!" Sirius doubled over for a moment. When he regained control of himself, he attempted to gain control of the wolves. "Remus! Landau! That's enou-----!" Remus squealed again. "ENOUGH!" Landau barked pitifully as Remus bit the back of his neck. "OY! YOU PIGDOGS!!" Sirius yanked out his wand. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! This is my house; therefore, my territory! I'm the Alpha & the two of you are nothing but Omegas here! UNDERSTAND?!?!" That last word actually echoed a bit!

Landau shoved Remus off & stood up, trembling. The wand terrified him. "Y-Y-Yes my Lord!" Remus, however, burst out laughing! Landau stared at him in shock. 

Sirius ignored it. "GOOD!" he fumed, shoving his wand away. "& I don't want to hear another growl about it!" 

"Yes, my Lord!" Landau bowed slightly as he glowered at Remus. Remus glared back. Landau swished his long dark brown hair over his shoulder & heaved a sigh. "He's a bit moody today!" Landau said once Sirius was gone from the parlour. 

"Well, he just found out he lost his Godson," Remus defended. "He's basically going through the same thing you are!" 

"At least he knows what happened!" Landau snapped. "I don't!"

"So what?" Remus groaned. 

"OK, that's enough!" Merida warned. "Remus? Upstairs! I'l take care of your bites in a minute! Landau? I'll let Sweetheart take care of you!" Merida began marching for the kitchen as Remus raised an eyebrow, feeling somewhat jealous. 

"Who's Sweetheart?" asked Landau as he followed her.

"You're precious Lord Bris!" Merida groaned. "Oy! Sweetheart? Take care of him please!"

"That's it girl! Rub it in!" Sirius groaned. "For your information, nipping you was an accident! I was slipping & was trying to hold on to something! You just happened to be in the way!"

"How convenient!" Merida muttered flatly, shoving Landau closer to Sirius & stalking off upstairs.

Remus was waiting for her. "Alright! What did Sirius do?"

"Nothing!" Merida smiled sweetly, forcing Remus into a chair & began tending to a rather large wound on his shoulder.

"Why are you calling him Sweetheart?" Remus leaned back to look at her. 

"Nevermind!" Merida sighed, forcing his face forward again.

Remus waited a moment & turned to look at her again. "But he must have done some---!"

"HONESTLY REMUS!" Merida turned him back. "You're making this bleed more then it should! Hold still! Or shall I put the Immobulios on you?!"

"Sorry!" Remus sighed. He decided it was better to listen to her then cross a woman of the Snape line! Merida was very much like an Alpha, thanks to her Snape temper. 

"Simply put, you've nothing to be jealous of!" Merida went on.

"Me? Jealous of my best friend?" Remus acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm telepathic Remus!" Merida sighed, exasperatedly, moving on to the four gorges in his neck.

"I was thinking of Landau," Remus defended. "He was following you!"

"Ah, Landau!" Merida pretened to believe him. "Don't worry about him either!"

"He's an arrogant mongrel!" Remus muttered.

"Only because he's an Alpha!" said Merida. "You've dealt with an Alpha before. You & father were always snarling at each other!"

"Sniv---sorry! Severus? An Alpha?" Remus exclaimed. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh come on, Remus!" Merida groaned. "Why else would you be quarreling with him even on Full Moons? We Snapes can be very domineering!"

"I suppose so," Remus shrugged, earning a low groan from Merida as she had to repatch his bleeding wound. "Good thing you're a female!"

"Oh really?" Merida teased. "Just wait a few minutes for that to set, will you?"

"Oh, alright!" Remus crossed his arms & remained motionless as Merida finished off his other bites. "I don't heal well, anyway," he added. "My blood won't clot well. Hemophilia is a symptom of Lycanthropy."

"Oddly enough, so is an insane urge to do self-harm," said Merida. "OK, you can move now!"

"Finally!" Remus straightened up. "Sheesh that creature bites hard!"

"I'm sure you do to," said Merida. "He looked quite battered up!" 

"No less then what he deserves!" Remus sighed, hanging his cross over the bedstand.

"So........uhhhhh........you like being on the bottom, do you?" Merida laughed softly, striding up to him.

"Wha---uh oh!!" Remus gulped. He decided to let her do as she pleased, making a mental note to himself: Sirius Black dies at dawn! In a fashionably...horrible...way!

Dawn came & went & Sirius was still very much alive! Not having to worry about Snape walking in, Remus slept in over an hour, Sirius's sentence forgotten. Merida lay beside him, waiting for Remus to wake up. At last, he opened his eyes.

"We've got an audience!" Merida warned immediatly.

"Hmm?" Remus rolled over slowly to stare at the door in which sat a black dog, tail thumping against the floor. "Oh....Merlin!" Remus whispered. "How long has he been there?"

"Only for an hour or so!" Merida got up.

"Yeah right!" Remus groaned. "He ALWAYS does this! To Jim & Lily! I think even Peter once! YOU'RE DEAD BLACK!" Remus shot out of the bed like a bullet & made for the dog that had scurried downstairs faster then one could say Dementor!

"Re--REMUS! WAIT!" Merida yelped to late. She rolled her eyes as she hooked a finger through a belt loop on his pants & held them out, waiting. There was a surprised scream & thunderous steps as Remus bounded back into the room. With a pro-longed sigh, Merida turns her eyes to the ceiling & left them there.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't dressed?!" Remus snatched his pants off her finger.

"Wasn't it obvious?" laughed Merida, as she settled to brushing her hair. 

"Randalla is downstairs!" Remus groaned. "That was so embarassi---where's that zipper? & why do my pants feel so wierd?"

"There on backwards, Remus."

"WHAT?! OH!!" Remus groaned & whimpered like a pup as he rearranged everything. He began growling softly under breath, possibly swearing in the K9 langauge! "Sirius is going to get it! He's mine! Mine to destroy! I'll---OUCH!"

"You caught yourself?" Merida didn't know how she kept her face straight as she watched Remus hunch over for a moment.

"I'm fine!" he hissed through gritted fangs & stormed off downstairs, not bothering to put his shirt on. "Sirius Black! You! Are! Mine!" 

Sirius tossed his hair back & said with an airy voice. "Why Moony, my love! I thought you'd never ask me!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Just shut----could you just shut up?!" Remus pinned Sirius against the wall. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Sirius fluttered his long lashes. "I had only come up this morning to see you!"

"See me?" Remus growled. "For what? Think you could learn a new move or something?"

"It wouldn't hurt!" Sirius shrugged, ignoring the feral gleam clouding over Remus's eyes. "I really wanted to say that Randalla is here, somewhere! You scared her off!"

"What did she want?" Remus sighed. 

"Firstly, get your nails out of my sides!" Sirius ordered. Remus released him & Sirius took a moment to breath before going on. "I needed her help. Landau had some bad wounds. Randalla's a doctor."

"Randalla wants to kill him!" Remus pinted out.

"Yeah, I found that out pretty quick!" Sirius sighed. "Landau's fine! He's hiding somewhere!" 

"Very well," Remus groaned. "Now, if you'll excuse me! I need to finish getting dressed." Remus headed back into his room Sirius had given him. Merida was gone by now. Remus strode over to the end of the room to retrieve his wand.

"Well, Remus," Randalla's voice sounded behind him. "Does Lord Bris always get you out of bed so fast?"

Remus glanced over his shoulder to see her come in. "He can drive one mad at times!" he turned back to the mirror & stared into it. "He's an over-grown teenager!"

"Which is why I don't let him around me," Randalla half-laughed.

Remus stiffened a bit. Something wasn't right. He could feel Randalla closing in on him but something was just not right! He continued gazing into the mirror.

The mirror! Everything was perfect in the mirror, except one thing. Where was Randalla? Remus had to come up with something quick! She was almost on top of him & his cross was still hanging, unnoticed, on the other side of the room! Remus summoned a fountain pen to his wand, formed a cross & whirled around. Randalla yelped in pain as she crossed her arms over her face, but only for a moment. Remus took advantage of that moment & sped past her.

"That won't work, werewolf!" Randalla lowered her arms & turned to glare at him. "It's not a real cross!"

"Maybe not! But this is!" Remus yanked the gold cross off, snapping the chain & held it in front of him.

Randalla fell to the floor, covering her eyes. "Get that....thing....away from me!"

"No!" Remus replied. "You were wise in befriending me! A true predator always studies the prey before striking! But you forgot one thing, I also, am a predator!"

"I was merely curious about you," Randalla admitted, focusing on the floor. "You are the first werewolf from the Celestial Temple! I will kill you eventually. I've already put aside a silver bullet for you!" 

"No wonder Landau killed half your family," Remus held the cross closer to the floor. Randalla backed away, keeping her eyes tight shut. Unfortunatly, she backed up in the wrong direction. Now, Remus was holding the cross in front of the door & there was no way out. "You're all Vampires! & you're that other one that can do a Sunshield!"

"Quite right!" Randalla yelped. "Please put it away! I can still feel it's cursed presense!"

"Not yet!" Remus declared. "Did you just happen to be gaurding that cemetary when I came along? Answer me?" He moved the cross closer.

"Yes!" 

"& when you said you "hang out" near Landau's place?" Remus went on.

"I'm a bat, aren't I? I didn't go close to his house, though because of his windows. Please, no closer!" pleaded Randalla.

"Just keep your eyes shut & you won't have any problems!" Remus ordered. "Now, did you just happen to be at Bestry Isles?" 

"No!"

"Did Lord Charmone order you there?"

"Yes!"

"You destroyed Lady Azriel?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Remus moved the cross a bit closer. Randalla whimpered softly, pressing her hands to her already closed eyes. "WHY?" Remus barked.

"Because she kept a werewolf in her care!" Randalla snapped.

"Don't you dare pin it on me, Randalla!" Remus glowered.

"I'd kill Lord Bris too, if I could," Randalla went on. "but he's so powerful! I won't go near him!"

"You got that right!" Remus snapped. "I lost him twice & I won't lose him again! Go near my last surviving pack member again & I'll kill you! Leave him be & I'll leave you be! Understand?" He held the cross close to her.

Randalla panicked. She jumped up & tried shoving past Remus while keeping her eyes closed. Remus fell over, dragging Randalla down with him. Randalla opened her large black wings that had been neatly folded up against her arms, making them unnoticable until now. Remus lifted the cross up again. Randalla fluttered wildly, slashing her left wing on it in a paniced frenzy. She knocked Remus over & he fell onto the cross. It peirced through into his leg & sunk in. Randalla transformed completely to a small agile bat & fluttered wildly out the door & downstairs.

"SIRIUS!" Remus screamed. "SIRIUS LOOK OUT!"

Sirius ducked as something came flapping at him. It hurried out the open window & out of sight. He bounded upstairs to find Remus on the floor, pressing his hand to a bleeding cut in his leg. "What happened?"

"Randalla! She--She's a Vampire!" Remus gasped. "She knocked me over & the cross peirced through me!"

"Let's get you downstairs!" Sirius lifted Remus up & held him steady as they made their way to the bathroom. "This looks bad, Moony!" Sirius said, once he had partially stripped Remus & inspected the wound. "All I can see is the chain!"

"Well, get it out of there!" Remus yelped. "OW! Not good!" 

"Sorry!" Sirius mumbled. At this precise time, Merida just happened to pass the closed door! "There!" Sirius went on. "Is that good?"

Merida let out a gasp! "Oh Merlin!" She had her telepathy turned off at the moment. She didn't cast the Legillimens charm on her. Merida didn't want to feel this!

"Yeah!" Remus gasped, as the cool cloth pressed against his cut took the sting away. "Much better!"

"Now to get it out of you!" Sirius continued. If only Sirius had said 'get the cross out of your leg'! If! Only! "This might hurt a bit!" Sirius warned as Merida's jaw slammed the floor!

"That's OK!" Remus assured. "Just do it!" That was the wrong thing to say! Surprised, Merida swore under her breath a very bad word for a lady! 

"You're losing a lot of it!" Sirius stared at the amount of blood pouring out around the jammed in cross.

That did it for Merida! She fled outside & collapsed in the grass. "I knew they were close!" she fumed. "Somedays I could feel it strongly! But why didn't Remus at least have the courtsey to tell me he was Bi?!"

"OK, I think I've got the cross!" 

(Oh SURE! Now the damned slut says the word 'cross'!) 

Sirius began tugging at it & after 15 minutes of muffled yelps from Remus, the cross finally pulled free. Sirius cleared away the blood & bandaged the wound. "You're begining to look like a war zone, Remus!"

"Thanks!" Remus growled dryly.

"So, Randalla's a Vampire?" Sirius asked once Remus was dressed & had his cross back.

"Yeah," Remus went on to explain everything.

"Well, now that we know, she'll be more careful around us!" Sirius said when he was finished. "Want some chocolate?"

"Oh yes! Definitly!" laughed Remus. He glanced out the window & noticed Merida sitting outside, staring over the yard. Remus brought out some choclate for her. "Would you like some chocolate, Meri?" he held out a piece.

"No thank you," Merida sighed. "Professor!"

Remus could only stare!


	13. Moonrays & Mermaid Scales

**(13)Moonrays & Mermaid Scales**

Remus laughed nervously. "OK, what did I do?"

"It's rather what you didn't tell me," Merida informed with a somewhat silky voice similar to her father.

"& that would be.....?"

"Oh honestly! As if you didn't know....Professor!" Merida got up & marched in side.

"Wait a minute, Meri---Miss Snape!" Remus hurried after her. "What happened?" 

"Nevermind....Professor!"

"Whoo hoo! Looks like someone's in the dog house!" Sirius barked a laughed. 

"Shut up!" Remus ordered.

"Come on, Moony! What did you do?"

"I don't know!" 

"Sweetheart, I'm not surprised at you at all, given your reputation," said Merida. "But Professor? How could you?" She left the Marauders gaping in the kitchen.

"I think the proper question is: Padfoot, what did YOU do?"

"Nothing!" 

"Why does she call you Sweetheart?"

"No reason!" Sirius snapped. Remus only crossed his arms, unbeleiving. "OK! Fine! You want to know how I've been getting in the castle? Merida made Padfoot her pet! Called him Sweetheart! We did everything together! Unfortunatly, that included a bath! There! You happy?"

Remus gaped for an eternity. "Sniv's daughter was the one letting you in? I wish he could have heard this---A BATH? WHAT? SIRIUS BLACK! SHE WAS ONLY 12 YEARS OLD AT THE TIME!!!"

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" Sirius defended. "I was a dog at the time & she pulled me in! But, I can't say I didn't enjoy myself to some extent! She looks a lot like her mom!"

Remus began counting backward from 10. He reached 0 & continued into the minuses! ".....minus 8! Minus 9! Minus 10!......Minus 33! Minus 34! Minus....OK I think I'm fine now!"

"You think?" Sirius groaned. "You could be wrong, you know! Why not minus 100 hundred! Or minus 1000?!" 

"Shut up or I will enter the minus one millions!" 

"Eat your chocalate!" Sirius ordered. Remus clicked his fangs together in annoyance. "Now, what I'd like to know is how she found out about Padfoot?"

"No idea!" Remus shrugged. "I can't believe that's how you got in! The castle was sealed shut. I sealed the 7 hidden ways & you still made it inside!

"Actually, I got locked in! Not locked out!" Sirius half-smiled for a moment. "Merida was the one letting me out in the end! I had the hardest time trying to avoid you. That rat almost exposed me. I was chasing him all over the castle. Then, somehow he made it outside & disappeared & I was still locked inside Hogwarts."

"That was the worst year of my life," said Remus. "I was always on edge. Always worrying about Harry & expecting to turn a corner & find Harry dead. I never even gave Peter a second thought!"

"I know!" Sirius sighed. "& just to let you know, that still hurts a bit!"

Remus closed his eyes & sighed. "I know."

"Let's not talk of this again?" asked Sirius. Remus nodded slowly. "Best to leave it in the past. Now," Sirius stretched back in his chair. "before she left, Randalla had told me Randaf is Charmone's right-hand man." 

"Oh, great!" Remus groaned. "More Vampires!" 

"Just keep your cross on you! ON you, not in you!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut it, you!" Remus glowered. "She knocked me over! The edges of that cross are sharp! So, where does Lord Charmone 'hang out'?" Both burst out laughing for a moment.

"Hang out! It always makes me laugh!" Sirius barked playfully. "Hey, here's one! Serve a Vampire a steak sandwich!"

"That's not nice!" Remus laughed.

"It comes from Landau! What do you expect?" Sirius giggled.

"I guess so!" said Remus. "So, when do we go?"

"Well, that's the problem, we don't!" Sirius declared as if the matter was settled.

"What are you talking about?" Remus exclaimed. "Where Charmone is, Randaf is bound to be. Randaf murdered Harry!"

"I know, don't speak of it!" Sirius pleaded. "But you didn't hear me! I said WE!"

"Oh no! NO!" Remus snapped. "There's no way you're doing this on your own! The world isn't about you! I want a peice of Randaf, too!"

"Then I'll bring you one!" Sirius offered.

"Fine! Be a jerk! I'll go by myself!" Remus made to storm away but Sirius stopped him. "Let me go, Black!"

"NO! & don't call me Black!" Sirius yanked Remus back & flung him into a chair. "You're doing it again! Just like in Harry's 3rd year! Not giving me a chance to speak!"

"Fine!" Remus groaned. "This had better be good!"

"Yeah well, it's NOT good!" Sirius snapped. "So just shut up & listen!"

"Whatever!" Remus retorted. "Why don't you want me with you?!"

"I do!" Sirius replied irritatedly. "But you can't come simply because of where Lord Charmone is! Remember that path of hardened moonlight I told you about? Well, it leads over a great cliff at the north side of the forrest & into Moon City! That place is based only on moonlight even if it's as bright as day! It's a Lycan protection thing. You! Can't! Come!"

"Actually, I can!" Remus said in a more natural tone as he pulled out the mermaid scale Kerrel had given him. "Remember what she said? 'This will shield you in places that would otherwise be unavailable to you!' I'll bet it'll sheild me from the constant moonrays in that place!"

"That's a pretty big bet, Remus!" Sirius crossed his arms. "It might protect you from the trapped moonlight that they use but it won't protect you from the real moon!"

"I'll just stay inside," said Remus. "& when a full moon comes, I'll just end up doing the Lycans here a favor! But tell me, how can moonlight be trapped?"

"Well, how do the muggles use lightening in everything?" Sirius pointed out. "Whatever muggles have that use electricity the Vampires have, using moonlight!"

"Well, then, let's get going!" 

"Impatient little pup aren't you?" Sirius smiled. "But have you noticed the position of the sun? It'll be dark soon! We'll go tomorrow! In the meantime, sort out your marital problems!"

Remus raised a fist to punch Sirius out cold but decided he wasn't worth the effort. "I'm not a puppy!" he grumbled under breath as he stalked away.

Early the next morning, Remus found himself alone in the house. Merida was nowhere in sight for she had been avoiding the Marauders indefinetly. Sirius had left a note saying he was in Feradeck, the small town not 15 minutes away down the road. Remus cut straight through the trees & fields in stead of taking the windy road.

Remus passed a hole with steel bars covering the top, criss-crossed to form one-inch spaces. He heard a faint yet desperate fluttering of wings & then someone softly crying. Stopping to investigate, Remus found a girl about 7 years trapped inside. She was sitting in the darkest corner & only her bright yellow curly hair gave her position away.

"What are you doing down there?" Remus pulled off the steel grate. 

"I was shoved in here!"

"Well come on!" Remus reached a hand in to grab her. "I'll pull you out."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" 

"No!"

"Why not? I won't hurt you!" Remus reached in farther, trying not to slip in. "I'm Remus. A....friend...of Siri----Lord Bris!"

"Rikku!" she said. "So you're that werewolf pet of his!"

"I'm not a pet!" Remus groaned. "Just ignor what Randalla says! How would you know her anyway?"

"She's my sister!" Rikku replied.

"I see!" Remus watched the sun slowly rising over the hill. "Look this place will fill up with sunlight. Can you do a sun shield?"

"No!" Rikku sniffled a bit. "& I can't get out now! It's to late!" 

"Then I'll cover you up & let you out tonight!" said Remus.

"Why would you do that?" asked Rikku. 

"I'm not part of this war!" Remus said simply as he got up to look for something to cover the hole. He turned around & stared into the face of Landau. "Did you put her in there?" 

"Put who where, Alpha?" Landau snarled. He moved in warily to investigate. "Ah, a little Vampire! No, I didn't put her there but I'll compliment whoever did!"

"Shame on you!" Remus snapped. "She's just a little girl!" 

"One less bat to worry about!" Landau groaned. "We should leave!"

"Go if you must but I'm hiding her!" Remus pulled out his wand to make a covering.

"Watch yourself, Alpha!" Landau pinned Remus to the ground.

"Exitos!" Remus sent Landau flying. "You stay away from Rikku!"

"Ah so you're Randalla's sister?" Landau snapped at Rikku. "She thinks I killed your family!"

"You did!" Rikku snapped back.

"Did not! But I don't care!" Landau declared.

"Either leave or help me!" Remus demanded.

"I don't take orders from you, Alpha!" Landau retorted.

"Alright! Fine! Then what do you propose we should do?"

"Leave!"

"What about Luna?"

"What about her?"

"Well, how do you feel, not knowing what happened to her?" asked Remus. "I'm quite sure Rikku's family are worried about her!" 

"Oh please!"

"Think about it, Landau!" Remus ordered. "Now, if you'll excuse me! I, for one, am not going to leave her to turn to ash in the sun! From where I come from, Vampires & Lycans look out for each other. They gaurd us in the moonlight & we gaurd them from the sun!"

"Slavery!" Landau muttered.

"NO! It's not slavery!" Remus tried to explain. "It's an honor! Something which I believe you & your pack know nothing about!"

"Don't insult my pack, Alpha!" Landau growled.

"My name's Remus! Not Alpha!" Remus retorted. "Rikku, change of plans. Fly into my coat & I'll keep you from the sun! It's going to be a bit hard with this idiot here but just ignor him!"

"Why should I trust you?" asked Rikku.

"Do you want to die in the sun?" asked Remus. "I'll keep you safe!" He placed his coat over the hole & wrapped it around a small bat when Rikku decided to fly up. Landau snarled at the moving form inside the wrapped up coat. "Stop it! You're scaring her!" 

"You shouldn't do this!" Landau declared.

"She won't hurt anyone!" Remus sighed, irritated.

"Give her to me!"

"NO!" Remus declared, storming away, clutching his bundled-up coat tightly.

"You're messing with things you shouldn't!" said Landau as he followed. 

Remus grabbed Landau by his free hand. "STOP! Following! Me!" He threw Landau aside. "Lord Bris isn't the only one with a wand, remember? I'm sorry I don't share you veiws about Vampires so just get used to it!"

"You'll end up getting yourself killed, Alpha!" Landau picked himself up. "Lord Charmone will never believe you!"

"Go find your puppy!" Remus ordered as he slipped a hand inside to straighten out Rikku's crumpled up wing. He felt two sharp pricks in his index finger. "OUCH! Don't bite Rikku! I'm just trying to help!" Remus pulled his hand out but he wasn't bleeding. Rikku had only nipped him. She couldn't drink his blood for it was poisonous to Vampires. "Don't do that again, Rikku! It's a good thing it takes more then one bite to get infected with Vampirism, unlike Lycanthropy!"

"Hey Moony! What do you have there?" Sirius was just stepping out of the bar.

"Rikku," replied Remus. "& get this, she's Randalla's sister!" 

"I didn't know Randalla had a sister!" said Sirius. 

"She's only a little girl, so don't get ideas!" Remus replied dryly.

"Ideas? What ideas?"

"Be quiet!" Remus said. "What are you doing down here?" 

"I saw Randalla again," said Sirius. "She not to happy now that we know what she is. She's still inside." 

"Well, let's give Rikku to her!" Remus headed into the bar & approached Randalla cautiously.

"What? Come to finish the job?" Randalla asked heatedly.

"I found your sister!" Remus handed her his coat.

"Rikku?! What did you do to her?!" Randalla demended.

"Nothing! She was trapped in a hole," Remus explained. "Someone pushed her in last night."

"Landau!" Randalla glowered.

"Actually, no!" said Remus. "He had nothing to do with it! & he's not the one killing off your family either!"

"Oh & I suppose he told you that?" Randalla snapped.

"Yes he did!" Remus replied. "Must be some other Lycan in his pack!"

"So who was it then?" Randala asked as if Remus should know.

"How should I know? I'm not part of this war!" Remus sighed. "Just keep a better eye on your sister! I'll expect my coat back later so I'll see you in Moon City?"

"You can't go there!" Randalla stared at Remus as if he were crazy.

"Yes I can, thanks to Kerrel! The one I've come for is there," Remus explained. "At first, I thought he was Lord Bris, but I was wrong. But I recently found out he's really hiding under Lord Charmone!"

"You stay away from my father, werewolf!" Randalla ordered.

"Your...father? I should have known!" said Remus. "Maybe you should ask him if he knows who really killed most of your family. But don't worry! I've nothing against him. He's safe from me. Just like your sister!" Remus left Randalla to think about that.

"So how'd it go?" asked Sirius.

"I think she's thoroughly confused now!" Remus said with a smile. "First, a werwolf saves her little sister. Then she finds out Landau never was around her family. Next, I tell her I'll see her in Moon City to get my coat back!"

"Yeah, I can see how she'd be very confused!" Sirius laughed. "I'll get Merida & then we can go. Merida's here somewhere!"

"I wonder what I did!" said Remus. "More importantly, what do you have to do with it?"

"I don't now!" Sirius shrugged. "Merida? What did we do?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" asked Merida. "Very well! I overheard the two of you yesterday in the bathroom. But I understand completely. You two have been together a long time. But I really wish you had told me about that first!"

Remus stared blankly but Sirius finally got it & burst out laughing. "No! No! We weren't doing THAT!! Randalla knocked Remus over & his cross speared into him. I was just trying to pull it out!"

"& I'm supposed to believe this?"

"I'll prove it!" Sirius led Remus & Merida into the back room. "Remus! Take your pants off!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Just do it!"

"NO!"

"Remus---!" 

"I said no! Why do you want me to do that anyway?" 

"Just to show her something!" Sirius reached for Remus's belt.

"Hey!" Remus slapped his hand away. 

"Come on! Take them off!"

"Not until I----eesh!" Remus suddenly felt a shiver. So did Sirius. 

Merida had waved her wand & now both of them were stripped! "Now what is it you want me to see?!"

"I don't know!" Remus smiled sweetly at Merida then glowered at Sirius. "Sweetheart?!"

"Merlin's sake!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on Merida! This isn't funny! I'm cold!"

"So freeze to death!" Merida snapped. 

"Fine!" Sirius pointed to a spot on Remus's lower leg that was shaped like a cross. "See that scar! That's where the cross went in!"

Merida studied the scar for a long time before deciding it was about the same size as Remus's cross. "So....Sweetheart! When you said you'd pull it out....you weren't refering to....you know?" Remus sputtered a laugh & knelt on the floor in hysteria.

"Not yet!" Sirius promised with a glance to Remus.

"Not ever!" Remus gasped for air. "Meri, Sirius & I aren't like that at all!" Remus was overcome with a fresh wave of laughter.

"I...see!" Merida smiled sheepishly & left feeling rather stupid. _Well you can't blame me for thinking that! Knowing how Sweetheart can be!_

"Alright, let's get dressed & get going!" Sirius picked up some pants off the floor.

"No! No, those are MY pants!" Remus made a grab for them.

"Really? I knew I'd get into your pants one day!" Sirius tried stepping into them.

"Give them back!" Remus snatched them away just in time. "Perv!"

"Perv? Get into bed & I'll show you the meaning of that!" Sirius teased. "Now your bed or mine?"

"How 'bout the couch?" Remus snapped.

"You wound me, Moony!" Sirius pouted.

"So what?" Remus growled. "Out of all the charges Azkaban charged you with, why in Merlin's name did they miss the one crime you did commit & CONTINUE to commit?" 

"& what crime is that?"

"Oh, molestation! Porn! A complete ho & might I add pedophile?" 

"Why don't you just say sex offender?!" Sirius shrugged. "& since when was I ever a pedophile or molested anyone?"

"Well, your always after me ever since Sniv put it into your head!" Remus explained. "& sharing a bath with Merida when she was only 12?"

"I told you, that was an accident!" Sirius declared. "& besides, I was as a dog then so no harm done!"

"Whatever!"


	14. A City & Her Fountains

**Disclaimer: While discussing my fic withmy friend, TEZfrom the IMDB,i wasalerted to a few other similarities that i must disclaim! As usual, I do not own anything of Harry Potter other then a POA sticker album & a 6 disc Boxset of the 3 movies. Neither do I own Star Trek (a big fat DAMN may be inserted here!), Archie Comic books, the movie Underworld or Playstation's 2 video gamesof Champions Of Norrath &Final Fantasy X & X part 2; areas of thegames may be seen in detail through-out this fic, "Moon City...."!**

**& so, with a very dreamy sigh of things I'll never own, I will continue with my fic!**

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**(14)A City & Her Fountains**

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I feel fine!"

"You're eyes are completely yellow!"

"Padfoot! I'm fine!" Remus pulled out Kerrel's scale & waved it in Sirius's face.

"OK!" Sirius groaned, stepping on to the Moonpath in the middle of the forrest. Remus followed behind while Merida was somewhere up ahead.

The Moonpath led up through the forrest, twisting around trees & getting tangled with tree roots that had grown over the path & hung down on the other side. It was the only source of light in the middle of the forrest where it would otherwise be dark. The center of the Moonpath was semi-solid, where beads of light coursed through. Remus made sure the mermaid scale was safe & secure on him & concentrated & controlling his Amber vision.

An hour later, they reached the middle of Moonpath, where it split into three ways. One went down in front of them towards the Wind Planes, the other went down behind the way they had come. The third went up out of the forrest & over the cliff into Moon City.

Padfoot bounded up the hill after an artic wolf. Mystique soon realised that being a wolf was not a good idea! Padfoot yipped in surprise as a panther suddenly appeared & hissed at him in disgust.

"Knock it off, Pads!" Remus ordered as he peered over into Moon City. He immediatly slammed his eyes shut & groaned.

"You alright, Moony?"

"I'm fine!" Remus forced himself to stare into the city. "Not what I expected!"

"It's an amazing place, isn't it?" Sirius agreed. "It's made out of crystal. And the fountains? There's 7 of them. They run red with blood! Where the blood comes from nobody knows, except the Vampires! Well, let's go! Remus? Though they can't smell as well as Lycans, just stay out of sight! Follow me!"

Sirius transformed into Padfoot & Merida became a bat. Remus followed close to Padfoot down the crystal stairs & behind a tangle of bloodvines. The bloodvines were dark red with tiny white flower clusters. They grew up like pillars on either side of a wide road & formed an arch. The road was lined with six fountains, three on each side, redness spilling out of their tops into a second & third layer before filling in the pool at the bottom.

Remus sniffed the air warily. "It doesn't smell of blood!"

"I know," Sirius replied. "Must be something about the fountains. You can't smell the blood."

"Maybe it isn't real," Remus suggested. "Just an illusion?"

"I've seen the Vampires drink out of them in the past," Sirius shrugged. "It has to be real!"

"There's only 6 fountains," asked Merida. "where's the other one?"

"In the City itself," Sirius pointed down the road. "These little things are nothing compared to that one!"

"Little?" Remus scoffed. "They look big enough!"

"Only 8 feet at the top & 12 at the bottom!" Sirius said as if it wasn't that big. " with the pool itself bieng about 14! Come on! Let's go before someone comes! There's another place for you to hide up ahead, after these fountains!"

Padfoot & Remus fled down the road as Mystique fluttered on ahead. There were two more pillars of bloodvines at the opposite end, also forming an arch. From here, Moon City itself could be seen. It was large, spreading out over two or three miles. In the distance, one building rose higher than all others, Lord Charmone's fortress. Within the City were floating orbs of various sizes, filled with Moonlight, casting rays of light over the land.

Remus growled sofltly. Sirius hurried to his side & attempted to keep him quiet. "I'm fine!" Remus assured as Merida landed in front of them. "I'm just a little antsy!"

"Looks like that scale is working fine!" said Sirius. "We follow the edge of the City so you can stay out of sight. We have to get to Lord Charmone's fortress."

"You know a way in?" asked Remus. Sirius put on his best 'haven't-got-a-clue' look. "Great!" Remus groaned. "You idiot! You always did have a knack for getting us all in trouble. Even more so then Jim!"

"No no no! Jim was the worst!" Sirius corrected. "& then you! THEN me!"

"Shut the bleep up!" Remus groaned.

"Bleep? What did you say that for?" Sirius stifled a laugh.

"It's impolite to swear in front of a lady!" Remus explained. He raised his voice a bit higher. "Or do you not think Merida is a lady?!"

"I always knew you were gay!" Sirius replied with a sly smile. Remus's lips formed an 'O' as he glanced downward.

"Sweetheart?" Merida groaned. "Go.....BLEEP....a Dementor!" Remus snickered.

"Hmm, one problem," Sirius said. "I don't know if Dementors are...well...bleepable!"

"Bleepable?" Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute! I'm not hearing this!" Remus stared. "You've spent nearly 13 years with those things & you never bothered to find out if there were female Dementors?"

"Never got around to it!" Sirius shrugged.

A minute of silence passed as Remus let that sink in. "I am no longer a member of this conversation!"

"Good! Who asked you to join anyway?" Sirius snapped.

"Uhhhh---what if I fly over there & explore the castle while you two sneak around the side?" Merida cut in before the two could pick another fight between themselves.

"How could you do that?" asked Sirius.

"I can turn into a bat," said Merida. "Not a vampire one but they'll never know the difference!"

"It's too risky!" Remus replied.

"I'll be fine!" Merida stepped out into the open & headed for the city.

"Hold it!" someone ordered.

"She's dead!" Remus whispered as Sirius became Padfoot to go rescue her.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Merida asked.

"Who are you?" the man stalked up to her. Merida could see his two fangs hooked dangerously over his lip. Unlike Lycans, Vampires only had two upper fangs through which they sucked most of the blood drawn from their prey.

"Merida!" she stated simply.

"You're not one of us?" he snarled.

"Yes I am!" Merida declared.

"I've never seen you before," the man continued. "Show me your fangs!"

"I don't have to!" Merida snapped. "You're nothing but a pompous git who wishes to tease me! Well, I won't have it!"

"What will you do about it then?" the man sneered. "Merida?"

"First off, where are you manners in front of a lady?" Merida snapped as Remus smacked his forehead, trying not to laugh. "You are?"

"Very well, Cyan! Happy?" Cyan snapped back.

"Extatic! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way!" Merida made to march off.

"Where are YOU'RE manners?" Cyan grabbed her, not noticing a black dog standing behind him. "It is customary for all visting Vampires to drink from Lord Charmone's fountain!" He led Merida down the road into the courtyard where stood a gigantic fountain of 7 layers, spilling over into a pool at its base which then flowed outward in a river toward the fortress a few miles away. The road split in four directions, one on each side of the courtyard. The one heading North, to Lord Charmone's castle, followed the river. "There now! Drink!"

Remus buried his face in both hands & watched through a crack between his fingers as Padfoot's jaw hit the crystal road! "She's! NOT! Going---HOLY BLEEP!"

"Why thank you, Sir Cyan!" Merida smiled pleasently, "I think I will have a drink!" Merida turned away & sat by the pool. _Oh Merlin!_ she scowled silently._ Help!_ Unfortunatly, Merlin was not part of this realm! Merida dipped her fingers in & then began licking them much to Cyan's content. "Now may I leave?"

"Why yes ma'am!" Cyan smiled. Merida became a bat & flew off into the skies.

Padfoot hurried back to Remus who head his head pressed hard against the pillar of bloodvines, muffling a laugh. "She's not a bad actress!" said Sirius, making Remus snort a laugh. "Come on! Lets go!"

Merida reached the castle in less than an hour. Remus & Sirius however spent all day, picking their way around Moon City. They saw several Vampires along the way but were not seen. They followed a stream leading toward the river. The stream was also filled with blood. The stream winded its way along until it came to the river....& there hovered Randalla over the connection of stream & river.

Her wings beat softly back & forth & her black silk dress trailed into the stream. She looked like a Dark Angel! "I've been waiting for you! I was told you'd try following the stream to the river & the river to the castle." Randalla landed on the river bank & folded her wings up. "Tell me, wolf! Why did you save Rikku?"

"I--er--I couldn't just leave her there to turn to ash in the sun!" Remus stammered.

"Why not? Any other would!"

"I'm not part of this war!" Remus stated for the umteenth time.

"Ah, yes! You're of the Celestial Temple!" said Randalla as she came closer.

"Exactly!" Sirius stepped in front of Remus in defense. "Vampires & Lycans get along just fine!"

"I find that hard to believe," Randalla replied. "Given what I have to live with here! By the way, Landau found Luna! She's fine!"

"That's nice!" Remus growled. "Have you found out who really destroyed your family?"

"Y-Yes!" Randalla stared at the ground for a moment. "Lord Charmone's not my father after all! He destroyed my family when I was just a baby but for some reason, he decided to raise me! That's why I'm waiting for you. Merida sent me! I'll help you enter his castle. But be careful! Rikku is in there as well! Oh she's not really my sister but I've never considered her otherwise."

"How did you managed to get him to admit that?" asked Remus.

"I didn't!" Randalla admitted. "I just eavesdrop a lot. He was talking to Randaf."

"So Charmone's the one turning the Vampires against the Lycans!" Sirius exclaimed. "& Randaf is in the castle!"

"That's right!" Randalla sighed. "He's the first human in here but no one else knows that. Randaf is the one that broke the cross windows in Landau's house so the Vampires could attack."

"Randaf is a vile creature!" Sirius hissed. "I plan to kill him!"

"Then follow me," said Randalla. "There's a secret entrance to the castle. I'll show it to you. But don't use your powers til I get Rikku out, then you can take over!"

"& where's Merida?" asked Remus.

"She's already inside," replied Randalla. "You'll have to find Randaf yourself. Merida is on the right wing, she told me to put you in the left wing & she'll meet you later! Come now! We are losing time!" Randalla transformed to a bat & flew towards the castle with Sirius & Remus in hot pursiut.


	15. One Last Time

**(15)One Last Time**

"Go in through there," Randalla pointed to a tunnel hidden by overgrown bushes. "It's the old river bed before we changed it's path. I'll get Rikku."

Sirius began climbing through the bushes & slid inside, Remus followed after. They found themselves in a dimly lit hallway, stretching deep into the castle. Sirius pulled out his wand & flicked on the Lumos.

"Anything that so much as twitches," Remus flicked on his own wand. "stun it!"

"& if it turns out to be Randaf, Crucio it!" Sirius added.

"With pleasure!" Remus agreed. "Then we kill it!"

Sirius nodded agreement as he stalked off down the hall, his steps making a dull echoic sound. Lumos cast dark lengthy shadows along the walls. The two walked in silence save for the slight echoing as they headed deeper inside.

"Feels good to be sneaking around like on a raid again," Remus suddenly said. "I'm half-expecting see a deer sometimes!"

"Or a rat!" Sirius sneered, ready to kill any unfortunate rodent that happened to cross his path. Remus fell silent for a moment to let Sirius relax. "Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something," Sirius began hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well it's---actually..."

"You want to know if I actually ate Peter?" Remus suggested. "No! Well, I did lick a bit of his blood but that's all. I shreddred him!"

"That's nice!" Sirius smiled. "But that's not it! I was wondering, what's my status in our realm?"

"Death by falling through the Death Veil!" Remus shrugged.

"I meant Azkaban," Sirius corrected. "Is my name cleared?"

"Why are you asking that?" Remus stopped walking to look straight at Sirius. "I thought we weren't going to talk of it anymore?"

"I...see!" Sirius stared at the ground. His name still was not cleared after all. "Remus this is our last raid."

"Yeah, enough gallavanting around in danger," Remus laughed softly. "Back to the old chocolate thief after this!"

"Don't ever change, Remus!" Sirius laughed weakly.

"I....don't like your tone," Remus said. "Sirius? Talk to me! What are you thinking?"

"We'll find Merida first," Sirius replied. "then we'll force Randaf to open the portal. You & Merida go back. Then I'll finish him off."

"Sirius, we can kill him & then jump through the portal," said Remus in a somewhat worried voice. "We can go back together!"

"Go back?" Sirius scoffed. "To what?! Azkaban? A Dementor's Kiss?"

"But Dumbledore is fixing that now," Remus panicked. "He told the Ministry what happened & they found what's left of Peter----!"

"Remus if my name's not cleared now it never will be!" Sirius declared. "People need a scape-goat & those in the Ministry are more loyal to the Malfoys & Bellatrix---you know how influencial Bellatrix is! She'll always make sure I'm a condemened man!"

"Sirius, you---"

"---can't go back!" Sirius said simply. "You know that! Deep down inside you know it!"

"But...you...I...Sirius!" Remus closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He felt the comforting arms of his friend wraping around him. Remus nuzzled in deeper, knowing it was the last time; knowing Sirius was right. He could never return. Either Azkaban or Grimmalud would make him a prisoner again. "I'll stay here," Remus choked on air. "We'll send Merida home, I'll stay."

"You can't!" Sirius ordered. "You told me you promised Harry to look after her. Besides, you two need each other. You must go back.....& maybe make a few puppies of your own?"

"SEAR! EE! US!" Remus growled & began whispering softly, "Do not eat Sirius Black! Do not eat Sirius Black!"

"Shall I conjure up some butter & a bar-BQ?" Sirius snickered.

"THAT'S IT! I'm eating you!!" Remus snarled, tightening his grip, making Sirius shake uncontrollably with laughter. "You can be dispicable when you want to be!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Same to you!" Sirius laughed. He sighed & held Remus closer. "I'm really going to miss you!"

"We'll not meet again, Padfoot," Remus sighed dejectedly.

"I know," Sirius whispered softly. "& don't try to bring Merida & her son back through that portal! It's too close to the Death Veil, We were lucky to get caught in the portal at all. I'm not surprised Lucious brought you there. He was looking for a chance to get rid of you! Don't try coming back, no matter what!"

"I'll stay away," Remus promised.

"Besides, you're not exactly welcome here!" Sirius reminded.

"Landau!" Remus growled. "I hate him!"

"Remus, he's just like you," said Sirius. "How would you act if another Alpha came snooping around your Shrieking Shack?"

"I s'pose!" Remus groaned, glancing around in annoyance, trying to avoid those eyes. "Though I didn't mind sharing it with Neville!"

"You bit the Longbottom's boy?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," Remus admitted. "But Moony didn't mind him at all. He was a good puppy. I called him Smoke, because he was the blue-grey color of smoke."

"What was Sniv's wolf name?" Sirius raisedan eyebrow.

"Oh, the usual," Remus said slyly. "Snivellous!"

"Of course!" Sirius snickered. "Come on! We'd better get going!"

"Yeah....sure Pads!" Remus said sadly.

"Oh Moony! I'm going to miss you so much!" Sirius cried holding tightly on to Remus. "But I can never go back! Just remember, there's no Dementors or Azkaban here. Here, I'm safe. Here, I'm free."

"I know," Remus nodded slowly. "Well, if this is our last time together, let's make it one to remember!"

"Just what I was thinking," Sirius tossed his long hair back."There's the door!" Sirius followed close to the wall, holding his wand out to help lit the way. Their wands made matching shadow lengths with the few candles around the entrance. Sirius turned back sharply as he heard a clatter behind him.

"Sorry!" Remus smiled sheepishly. "Dropped my wand!" Remus crouched down to pick it up at the same time Sirius got down to pick it up for him. They were facing each other as Sirius held his wand out to see what they were doing. At the instant, the door opened & through it walked none other then Lord Charmone & Cyan! Remus & Sirius froze, staring into each other's eyes, pausing mid-reach of Remus's wand. Sirius suddenly felt a warmth around him, Remus felt it too, for he was extremly close to Sirius, who still had his wand hand above his head, next to the candles. They stayed like that in a half-crouched position, wondering if they were seen or not!

"I would like to know where Rikku sneaked off to, Cyan," Lord Charmone was saying. "Randalla's been acting strangly as well! See what she' up to!"

"She's been spending time with Lord Bris, Sir," Cyan stopped & handed a paper to Lord Charmone. "I've been following her path at night, asking poeple who've seen her. It seems whereever she's been, Sailuck Bris has been too. Their travellings are marked on that map."

Lord Charmone unrolled the map. "You have done well, Cyan! I need more light on this!"

Cyan stared at the map while feeling around beside him for a candle. He just so happened to grab Sirius's lit wand. "Here, Sir!" Cyan pulled the wand out of Sirius's hand & held it over the map.

Sirius's face went from a surprised panicked look to a scowling haunted-by-Azkaban look, eyebrows neeting angrily between his eyes, in less then a second! _No one touches my wand! NO ONE I say! Unless you count Jedia, Lady Azriel, Tiffa, Gem, Remus, Sandar, Ryan, Randalla perhaps---Did I say Remus?! Wait, to which wand am I refering to again? Oh...nevermind! OW! That cramp in my calf!_

Remus was having his own problems. He had clenched his jaw so tightly that one fang had slipped into his lower lip. It didn't exactly hurt but it was in far enough that it felt annoying. _If I could just move one millimeter! Just one! Is that to hard to ask?_

"What is she doing wandering around the Planes?" Lord Charmone wondered.

"Unknown, Sir," said Cyan. "Lord Bris has been going through all the Planes as well."

_Cramp in the calf!_ Sirius desperatly need to stretch. _Dammit Remus! Why'd you have to drop your wand?!?!_

"Yes & he's been taking that Celestial werwolf with him," Lord Charmone added.

_Just one millimeter!_ Remus desperatly needed to swallow. _& don't call me his pet!_

"I know," answered Cyan. "Lord Bris had better keep a tight leash on his pet!"

_I really need to move---HEY! I'm not a pet! _

Cramp in the calf! CRAMP IN THE CALF!

"He knows it's illegal to keep werewolves for pets!" Lord Charmone went on. "But nevermind Lord Bris for now!"

"Landau on the other hand," Cyan suggested.

_MAJOR cramp here please!!! _

I swear I'm going to drown if I don't swallow soon! Why can't they see us? Uh-oh! I'm getting a kink in my leg! OUCH!

"Ohhh!" Lord Charmone groaned, rolling the map shut. "I will not rest until I have that Lycan's head on a silver platter!!"

_Crimped! Cramped! Crump'ed!_ Both Sirius & Remus were by now afflicted with the same condition!

"Yes, sir!" Cyan slipped the wand back into Sirius's hand & followed meekly after Lord Charmone.

Sirius's face changed yet again to a deeply maddened look. _Thank you! Numbskull! Ow!_

As soon as Lord Charmone & Cyan disappeared down the hall & their voices died, Remus & Sirius fell backward away from each other onto their backs. They remained motionless in that position for a few moments before attempting to stretch out. "OHHHH!" Sirius groaned loudly. "I thought they'd NEVER leave!"

"Why didn't they see us?" Remus asked after he had finally swallowed & placed his jaws in a proper more comfortable position. He then began stretching out.

"Must have been my mermaid scale!" Sirius attempted to stretch out his leg. "She said it would keep away those who would do me harm. You were close enough to be protected as well. OW!! I can't---can't! I can't unbend my---!" A muffled pop was heard as Sirius finally managed to stretch out. Sirius groaned & attempted to stand.

**_CRACK!_**

Remus stared at Sirius, half-amused.

"I'm OK!" Sirius winced making Remus giggle evilly like a school-girl. Sirius shot him a demonic look while grumbling under breath, "How dare he touch my wand?!"

"I thought you liked it when people touch your wand?" Remus snickered.

"That sounded soooo perverted!" Sirius was in no mood for jokes! He yanked open the door & stepped inside. The mermaid scale suddenly became extremly hot in warning but it was to late. A swarm of bats surrounded them in an instant!

"We'll leave them here until Lord Charmone returns tomorrow," a voice said in the faded distance.

Sirius groaned & shoved his head back. He groaned again as his head made a dull thud against a wall. A wall to which he was tied to. He was standing flat against the wall, hands cuffed behind him onto it. On his right, was a small window. Facing the window, on the opposite wall, he noticed Remus, also trapped in the same way he was.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled in a whisper. "Moony, wake up!"

Remus stirred & blinked at Sirius. "What happened?" He tried to walk to Sirius but found that the wall had somehow become part of him.

"We got caught!" Sirius stated flatly. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have yanked the door open so fast!"

"You always did have a "do first, ask later" attitude!" Remus scolded. "Always running in to be the hero!"

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped. "I can't feel my wand in my pocket & I think our mermaid scales are gone to!"

"That means I can't look into the city," said Remus.

"Good thing that window is on a side facing away from it!" Sirius nodded once sideways to the window.

"How would you know?" Remus scoffed.

"Look at how the sunlight is," Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "It's a west facing window. Moon City's to the south."

"& I'll be stuck in moonlight all night!" Remus stared at the floor & began pshycing himself up for it.

Sirius fell silent for a moment. "It's not full yet, is it? Great! At least on full moons you can change & your wolf can wander free in its light!"

"Full moon's tomorrow night," said Remus. "Let's face it, Sirius, Lycanthropy is a curse!"

"Oh Rem!" Sirius groaned. "We didn't mind you being a wolf! You're not cursed!"

"Oh I'm not?" Remus glowered. "Who's fault is it Peter escaped? Where was I that night Prongs & Lily died? If I hadn't been stuck as a wolf, I might have been with you & things might have been so diferent for the next 13 years! If I hadn't been stuck as a wolf, Peter would be where he belongs, in Azkaban! So go on! Tell me I'm not a cursed monster!"

Sirius heaved a tired sigh. "I hate it when you get in these moods!"

"So what?" Remus retorted. "It's true!"

"If you hadn't been stuck as a wolf, the Marauders probably never would have existed!" Sirius pointed out. "You'd be affected by Dementors. You would not be an idol for other werewolves who would not be allowed the privileges you had!"

"Only because Dumlbledore helped me," Remus reminided.

"Yes, & why? Because you're a werewolf!" Sirius declared. "Now, thanks to you, others with Lycanthropy can have a more normal life. You went to school, first as a student then as a Professor. Being a werewolf doesn't matter!"

"BUT---!"

"Quit it!" Sirius snapped. "Quit getting moody over nothing. Enough PMSing! You & your Pre Moon Syndromes!"

"Fine!" Remus growled.

"You know I'm right, Moonslave!"

"I don't care!" Remus grumbled in a bored voice. "Death-omen!" Sirius stuck his tongue out for a moment. Remus scowled sassily back. They continued making annoyed faces at each other until the moon began rising. Remus whimpered softly as a ray of moonlight stretched inside, slowly making its way toward him.

"It'll be OK, Moony," Sirius whispered. "It'll only last an hour or two until the moon crosses the window."

"I hope you never get infected with this!" Remus whimpered again as the moonlight began to cover him. Sirius could only watch as Remus stiffened sharply & groaned in pain. He suddenly arched back against the wall as much as his restraints let him & screamed. Sirius tried talking to him. He tried getting Remus to focus on him but to no avail. An hour & half passed before the moon finally left that window. Remus focused on the cieling, gasping for air. His body started to relax as the grip of the moon left him. Remus closed his eyes & went limp.

"Moony? MOONY!" Sirius screamed at him but Remus remained unconcious until morning.

Remus groaned as he blinked against the sunlight pouring into his eyes. "Sirius? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Sirius half-retorted. "Like I can go anywhere!"

"I can't see!" Remus growled. "The sun is blinding me!"

"So keep your eyes shut!" Sirius snapped.

"No of course not!" Remus fumed sarcastically. "I'm going to stare right into the blazing ball of light! Do I look like an idiot?!" No answer! "I'll remember that!" He could hear Sirius snickering somewhere in front of him.

"So, how're you feeling?" Sirius asked after a silent moment.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Remus snapped.

"Moony!"

"No really," Remus sighed. "I'll be OK! But these restraints will break tonight when the full strength of Moony takes over. Can you be Padfoot?"

"Padfoot would break his front legs if I changed in this position!" said Sirius. "Right now, I've got my hands behind my back. But I overheard whoever put us here that Lord Charmone will be back today. Perhaps we can get out then!"

"I wonder how Merida is faring," said Remus. "I hope she stayed as a bat!"

"So long as she doesn't run into Randaf," Sirius added.

Merida had played at being a bat all night. Not knowing what had happened to Sirius & Remus, she continued flying through the basement of the castle, working her way upwards. Merida landed in an empty room far a moment & returned to herself. She was tired of having wings & needed to stretch a moment. As she walked in further, the room began glowing in a blue light. Merida noticed at the far end someone lying in mid-air as if on an invisible bed. Blue beams of engergy twisted around the person, holding him in place. The shimmering light made it impossible to make out the face.

"YOU again?" Cyan appeared in the door.

"Oh don't worry," Merida tried to act normal. "I'm just a little lost. The vampires of this city sleep wierd." She nodded to the floating person in front of them.

"You fooled me once & you won't fool me again!" Cyan made to grab her. Merida ducked under his arm & fled for the door, tripping over a lever in the floor, turning it over. She picked herself up & ran, Cyan close behind her. Merida turned the corner & immiediatly turned into a bat & hid on the cieling as Cyan went running past. Merida flew back the way she had come down the hall, past the room she had previously entered & headed for the door to the stairs leading into the upper levels of the castle.

"Sir? Sir!" Cyan hurried to catch up to Lord Charmone. "We have an intruder!"

"No, dear Cyan! We have three!" Lord Charmone corrected. "We have Lord Bris himself & his pet as well!"

"How could a werewolf get in here?"

"This!" Lord Charmone held up the mermaid scale.

"I see!" Cyan deflated. "WHAT? IS? THAT?!" He yelped, pointing to the strangest sight behind Lord Charmone.

"Must be some sort of animal out of the forrest," said Lord Charmone. "But be careful of its head! Look at all those stakes!"

The terrifying creature had massive black stakes branching out of its head. It stamped a forward foot aggressively while lowering its deadly rack. The angry red fire in its black eyes was burning deep & its black fur was shiny over tense muslces.

"Let's just hope it can't fly!" Lord Charmone became a bat & flew away, Cyan flanking his left wing.

The animal snorted angrily & stalked off, catching its branches against another lever on the wall. It kept on walking forward, turning the lever, until its branches slid off again.

Sirius & Remus went tumbling into each other arms & landed in a heap on the floor. The door in front of them raised up to let them out. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about Padfoot!" Sirius said. "AH! Here's our wands!" He pulled them off a shelf on the outside wall. "Can't find the scales though!"

"It doesn't matter!" Remus shrugged. "Tonight's full moon! Let Padfoot lead me out & I'll be fine!"

Sirius groaned. "That means we'll have to come back here again, later!"

"No, just get Moony out & come back right away!"

"You know I can't do that!" Sirius said in a warning voice.

"Well what else can we do?" Remus asked, somewhat frusterated.

"We'll figure it out!" said Sirius. "Let's get off the main floor!" Sirius & Remus found a door behind which were stairs & hurried up.

Lord Charmone circled his castle many times but could no longer see the animal with stakes on its head. He decided it was safe to return, though he kept a sharp eye out for that creature.

"Charmone, our prisoner has escaped," Randaf told him as soon as he landed.

"Which one?" asked Charmone.

"The first one!" replied Randaf. "He's somewhere in the basement."

"Along with that werewolf, no doubt," Charmone sneered. "We have two major problems. A Full Moon tonight & an enraged creature that can use its head like stakes! I will send Cyan to the basement to take care of Sailuck & Remus. You are the only one immune to stakes, so I'll let you deal with the creature. I must warn the others that a werewolf has at last, breached our Moonbeam security!"

"Yes, sir!" Randaf & Cyan answered at the same time. Cyan marched for the basement as Randaf pulled out his wand to hunt down the stray forrest animal. Randaf found animal prints on the floor, made from mud. He followed the trail through the castle for a few hours but found nothing. Randaf stopped on the balcony & watched the late afternoon sun. There was a sudden intake of breath behind him & Randaf turned to find himself staring into those angry eyes. There was no time for wands. The animal ran into him full force, knocking him over the railing & into the river below. Randaf slythered out coughing & sputtering.

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Remus groaned.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that room had trick walls?!" Sirius defended. "I thought we were half way across the castle---!"

"---when we were really wandering around an 8 by 8 feet room!" Remus interupted heatedly.

Sirius just waved it away with a hand. "So?"

"So? SO?!" Remus sighed. "We've been in there for HOURS!! SO we lost precious time! SO we don't know what time it is! SO I don't know when to expect the moon! SO.....there!"

"Here's the REAL stairs to upstairs, Moony!" Sirius droned. "& look out the window! It's nearly dark out!"

"You're an idiot!" Remus muttered stalking up the stairs beside Sirius. They were barely at the top of the stairs when the door opened.

"Leaving so soon?" Cyan asked pleasently. Sirius & Remus began retracing their steps while reaching for their wands. Cyan followed confidently, pulling out his own weapon, a small gun. He aimed it at Remus. "Well, I just can't allow your pet to roam around tonight now can I? What a dreadful mess that'll be!"

"Expelliramus!" Sirius sent the gun flying. "Don't even think about it!"

"Ah, Lord Bris!" Cyan sneered. "I've been longing to meet you! It appears you are, after all, a strong Mage!"

"That's nothing to what I usually do!" Sirius warned.

"& what do you usually do?" asked Cyan.

"Crucio!"

Remus's jaw slammed the floor at the same time Cyan did.

"Had enough?" Sirius asked when he released Cyan who stared in amazment. he could only nod an answer. "Never threaten Remus again....or I'll kill you!"

"Padfoot? You've got more nerve then an Allie soldier in Iraq!" Remus finally managed to speak.

"There's no such thing as Unforgivables here," Sirius replied. "Black magic is not necessarily evil magic in this place."

"Let's find Randaf!" Remus hurried up the stairs & out the door. Sirius tried to follow, but Cyan put a hand out to make him trip. Sirius went crashing into the stairs, wand sailing out of his hand. Cyan snatched it up & threw it aside. Sirius grabbed the gun & stood up to meet a bat clawing at his face. Cyan knocked his gun out of Sirius's hand, returned to human form & picked up his gun.

"Well now Lord Bris," Cyan opened his gun & added an extra bullet. "you are nothing without your wand." Cyan pointed it at Sirius & motioned him to move away from the stairs. Sirius put his hands up in defeat & backed away as Cyan stepped in front of the stairs, blocking the entrance "Now, I've got one in here for you & one for your dog! Both are silver of course, but a bullet is a bullet. So, where shall it be? How about...right in the heart?"

"Go eat a steak sandwhich!" Sirius teased.

"Hmmm, do you think Remus would like a bite of a silver bullet?" Cyan taunted.

"You'll never catch him!" Sirius retorted. "He's changed by now! I can only imagine the havoc he's causing out there!"

"Lord Charmone will take care of him!" said Cyan confidently.

"Yes, like he does Landau every Full Moon!" Sirius barked his laugh.

"That will change!" Cyan threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Sirius ran hard into Cyan, catching him off gaurd. The gun went off & shot the ceiling. "You've only got one left & you don't have time to go get another!" Sirius pulled his cross out from under his collar making Cyan scream & whirl around covering his eyes. Sirius moved in closer. Cyan jumped aside, landing on a three-legged stool standing in the corner. He snapped a leg off & swung it behind him, hitting Sirius sideways, making him fall & snap the chain. The cross fell off. Sirius made a grab for it but Cyan swept it aside with his stick.

"Well now," Cyan said. "You have no wand! No cross & no werwolf! What will you do now?" He threw the stool leg aside & pulled out his gun again, keeping himself between Sirius & the stairs. "I'll find the time to get another bullet! So long, Lord Bris!" Cyan aimed the gun & froze when he heard a snarl behind him. He looked over his shoulder & into the amber eyes of Moony!

Moony leaped for him but Cyan was faster. He swung his gun around & fired. Moony yelped & landedin front of him, motionless. Cyan turned back to Sirius with a smile.

"You've....murdered...my friend! My...love! My brother....you've slaughtered him!" Sirius looked at Moony in sorrow. "You'll pay, Cyan! Dearly, you'll pay!" Sirius stepped backwards a few times, glaring at Cyan. He slowly bent down & picked up the broken stool leg. Where it had snapped off, it had a sharp point. A stake. "What will YOU do Cyan? You've no more bullets!"

"Go ahead!" Cyan ordered. "Try to spear me! Vampires are fast creatures! You'll never hit me!"

"I will!" Sirius promised in a deadly tone. "I'll kill...you!" He noticed movement behind Cyan. Moony! He was still alive! He was alright! Moony pulled himself forward, digging his claws in the floor for a grip. He paused for a breath then reached out with a paw & sunk his claws in to pull himself forward again. He was a few feet behind Cyan. Inches! Almost there!

Cyan took advantage of Sirius's hesitation. He lunged at him, only to be yanked back by Moony's fangs sunk deep into his leg. Moony growled visciously before letting go. Cyan went crashing forward into Sirius, who fell over & hit his head against the remnents of the stool. He passed out. Cyan fell over Sirius & onto the broken stool leg which peirced him. He clawed at the stake through him for a moment & then fell over dead.

Sirius moaned as he slowly returned to reality. He felt something wet moving over his face, reviving him. He turned his face to the side & opened his eyes to see to big gold ones staring back at him. Moony lay beside him, letting out a long moan.

"Moony?" Sirius moved closer. He knew it was crazy! Moony may be nearly dead but he could still bite. But he had the chance to bite & never did. The werewolf opened one eye weakly & lifted his head for a moment when he heard his name. "Moony!" Sirius reached out to pet him. His tail wagged twice, making a soft thudding against the floor. _He knows his name! He's no longer wild!_ "I'll take care of you; don't worry!"

Sirius picked up his wand but he couldn't find the silver bullet that was posioning Moony, making him die slowly & painfully. Sirius conjured a blade at the tip of his wand & cut himself near his wrist. He held his wound close to Moony's mouth, letting some blood drip onto his panting tongue. Moony licked his fangs & groaned. "Come on Moony! You must drink some! It'll give you energy!" He made the wound deeper & pressed it to Moony's lips. Moony tried to nip at him. "No Moony!" Sirius pushed the wolf's face back down. "Just lick it!" Moony thumped his tail once. Sirius suddenly felt a slobbery tongue across his face. "Not me! The blood!" Sirius wiped his face with his free hand. Moony whined & lapped at his cut. "There now, that's better! It'll be OK! Don't worry!"

"Sailuck Bris! What are you doing?"

Sirius looked up to see Randalla. "Moony's been shot but I can't find the bullet! I'm feeding him!"

"With your own blood?" Randalla stared at the cut & then the wolf.

"Don't get ideas!" Sirius warned, slashing himself again to feed Moony faster.

"I fed earlier," said Randalla.

"Randalla, can you help him?" asked Sirius. Randalla stared at him. "I know you're some sort of doctor! & you know more about these bullets than I do!"

"I'm only a "doctor" so I can sort out the werewolves from everyone else!" Randalla informed. "& I can have blood whenever I wish!"

"Randalla please!"

"You're asking me to help a werewolf?" Randalla asked rhetorically.

"Please!" Sirius pleaded with those puppy-dog eyes. "He's all I have left! You'll be helping me by helping him!"

"But Sail...!" Randalla began to succumb to those eyes of his! "Sail, I can't! I just--just can't---Sail! He's a werewolf! I'm a vampire!"

"So? Everything Lord Charmone told you was a lie!" Sirius pointed out. "So why not help a werewolf! Besides you owe it to him! He saved your sister!"

"Perhaps!" Randalla thought it over. "Fine! If you can find a way to move him to my place, I'll see what I can do! I'm just up the stairs & down the hall!"

"Lead the way!" Sirius jumped up & pointed his wand at Moony. "Wingaurdium Leviosa!" He guided Moony carefully up the stairs & into Randalla's quarters. Randalla set up a bed for Moony to lie on. Sirius gently placed the wolf upon it & stroked his head softly.

"Let me fix that!" Randalla quickly wrapped Sirius's cuts on his arm. Then she turned her attention to Moony. "He's very weak! I'll tell you now, it may be to late!"

"Just try!" Sirius whispered, looking at Moony's half-closed eyes.

Randalla stood beside him, inspecting the wound in Moony's chest. It was deep & close to his heart. She pressed along down his chest until she reached the end of the wound & the silver bullet. Moony closed his eyes completely as Randalla prepared to make an incision to cut the bullet out.

Sirius continued stroking back Moony's fur. He had wanted to touch Moony since the day he had known him without having to hide his human form with Padfoot. He played with the inch long dark brown fur, twisting a bit around his finger. Then, without warning, Moony flickered a moment & Remus appeared, still unconscious. "What happened?" Sirius stared at Remus lying before him. "Did you....CURE...him?"

"No," Randalla said. "Sail, the human host of the Lycan symbiont always....dies... first!"

Sirius needed a moment for that to sink in. "D-Dies? NO! He can't! He won't!"

"Sail---!"

"NOO! Oh God how could this happen?!" Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. "He can't be dead! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Randalla..."

"There's nothing I can do for him!" Randalla shook her head slowly.

"But...oh no! Remus!" Sirius buried his face in his friend's chest & sobbed uncontrollably. "Moony! Please---come back!" Sirius gasped between sobs. He slid one hand onto Remus's abdomen.

& then he felt Remus move!


	16. The Power Of Love

**(16)The Power Of Love**

"Moony?!" Sirius lifted his head from Remus's chest & stared down into his face. Again, he felt movement under his hand resting just under Remus's ribs. "He's moving! He's still alive!"

"No Sail!" said Randalla. "He was dead the moment he turned back to his human self. It's just his Lycan symbiont that's dying off!"

"B-But why...how?" Sirius whisper was barely audible. He stroked back a sandy brown curl off Remus's closed eyes.

"Like I said," Randalla explained. "The human host dies first. Then the disease."

"& why is the disease dying?" Sirius looked like he was concoting something.

"Because that symbiont is in a body over-pumped up with silver," Randalla went on. "It's dying now because of the silver." Randalla watched as Sirius leaned over Remus, lost in thought. He looked so forlorn, his black bangs falling over his Azkaban-haunted eyes. It was rare to see his eyes like that, usually full of misheif & teasing, now clouded over. Randalla moved closer to him & swept back some stray long hair. _Why am I even caring all of a sudden? He's a slut! Worse! He's a werwolf lover!_ Randalla still couldn't help but feel a sense of pity. "Sail.....? He's just....just a....you know?"

"He was my friend," Sirius broke down again. "Since we were 11 years old, we...I...I won't let him die!"

"Sail--!"

"Randalla, you said the Lycan symbiont is still alive---!"

"Not for long!" Randalla reminded him.

"Why is it dying?"

"Because it's in a body filled with sil...ver! Sail? SAIL NO!"

"Give me Moony!" Sirius shoved an extra bed beside Remus. "I don't have silver in me! Transfer that symbiont to me---!"

"SAILUCK BRIS!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!"

"I've spent 13 years of my life having people tell me I'm crazy!" Sirius shot at her as he began to get undressed. "So I guess it's true! Remus may be gone but Moony is a part of him! Both were my friends. Give me Moony now before he dies comepletely!"

"SAILUCK BRIS!! HAVE YOU TRUELY LOST YOUR MIND?!" Randalla raged at him as Sirius lowered himself onto the bed. He reached over & held Remus's hand. "You'd better tell me what to do first," Randalla sighed when she saw there was no way to change his mind.

"No idea!"

"You mean this type of 'transfer' never happened where you come from?" Randalla stared indignantly at Sirius.

"Hey look on the bright side," Sirius half-smiled. "You'll be making a medical breakthrough!"

"To save werwolves?!" Randalla groaned. "Sail, Remus is dead! Mmmm--Moony---is just about there! Isn't that enough death? You could die too!"

"At this point, I don't really care anymore!" Sirius snapped. "If there's a slight chance Moony will live, I'll give it to him; regardless! Now give me Moony! How hard could it be? Just cut him out of Remus & put him into me! If I die, I die & I'll take Moony with me! Either way he might die, so here's a chance at life! Just do it!"

"Sail....OH!" Randalla gave up. "Fine! Die! See if I care! Then I'll be rid of both of you!" She handed Sirius something to drink that put him right to sleep & then proceeded to find Moony within Remus & place it into Sirius. The symbiont was found nestled under Remus's ribs. It was pulsing, gasping, drowning in silver. Randalla pulled it out to safety. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she groaned. "You owe me Sail! You owe me BIG!" Randalla glowered at Moony, no bigger then the palm of her hand. Such a small thing, oval in shape, yet it can grow into a deadly monster once a month & cause much pain to it's human disguise. She half-dropped, half-threw Moony uncerimoniuosly through the incision under Sirius's ribs & spread over it a sealing paste that left no trace of a cut.

Sirius suddenly arched & screamed as Moony plunged into him, taking his place under his ribs. He remained frozen in postion for a moment as Moony settled & then collapsed onto the bed, still unconcious. Sirius woke up a few minutes later but before he could say anything, he felt his jaws go numb. He clenched them tightly but decide that was a mistake. Sirius dug his nails into Remus's hand as Moony's fangs cut through. It was over as quickly as it started as Moony accepted his new host easily. Sirius was a werwolf now. No, he was Moony! He had Moony within him. Sirius sat up & looked at Remus. He noticed the fangs were gone & his teeth back to normal. Sirius tried to speak but felt a pain in his lower lip. He was the one with fangs now!

"Sail?" Randalla edged cautiosly closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"I--mmm--nipped myself!" Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I wonder though. Padfoot...?" Sirius concentrated a moment & became a Grimm. He could still do it! Being a werwolf really didn't matter! Then he heard an inner voice.

_Where am I?_

"Moony?" Sirius asked aloud.

_Padfoot? Why did I just feel like a Gri...Padfoot what did you do now?!_

"You were dying! I saved you!" Sirius heard a soft cough behind him. "Randalla transfered you from Remus to me."

_PADFOOT!! You never cease to amaze me! But Remus is dead now?_

"Yes, by a silver bullet," Sirius played with Remus's sandy brown hair. He was suddenly over-whelmed by a flood of memories. As if in a pensive, Sirius saw the werwolf that had attacked Remus. He saw a very differnt 13 years from what he himself had suffered in Azkaban & he actually felt the pain & hatred Remus felt for those years. He saw Neville Longbottom just as he was bitten by Moony. He saw what Remus had seen when he first fell through the Veil. & Bellatrix? She was dead! Apparently killed by Neville! Remus had been extatic when he found out! He saw everything, Remus's whole life flashed before Sirius from when he was bitten onward to the sudden sharp pain of a bullet peircing through him & a slow death. These weren't Sirius's memories, they had belonged to Remus. Moony, of course, had recorded the same experiences. _I told you I'd take care of you Moony! _

Thanks Padfoot! But your Animagic won't spare you from me next Full Moon!

It'll be alright! Don't worry about it!

Sirius turned to Randalla who was looking back with questioning eyes. "Aw now! If you want to bite me, you go right ahead!" Sirius laughed, exposing fangs. He suddenly felt soft lips against his own.

"Don't tell anyone I did this!" Randalla ordered after their kiss.

"Did what? Kiss me?" Sirius teased. "As if that would be a surprise!"

"I meant about---mmm---Moony!" Randalla punched Sirius in the arm.

"I know that!" Sirius laughed again. "Now I must find Merida & get her home!"

"Here take these back," Randalla handed over both mermaid scales. "I'll take care of Charmone. You go get Randaf! Be careful! There's some wild animal that has stakes on his head. I know you're immune to stakes but it could still hurt you!"

"I'll watch for it!" Sirius tucked the mermaid scales away. He noticed a white vase on the shelf & walked over to pick it up. It was about a foot high & rather narrow. "Can I use this?" Randalla nodded, watching him curiously. Sirius walked back to Remus's side & with a wave of his wand, he turned Remus to ash in the vase & sealed it. "He should be at Godric's Hollow with his other pack members!"

"You are a strange one, Sail!" Randalla laughed softly.

"Between you & me, my name's not actually Sail!"

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Randalla sighed. "OK, who are you?"

"Sirius Black," said Sirius. "Sailuck Bris is my anagram! He went on to explain how he had been wrongfully accused of several murders & ended up being condemned. Then he told her about the Viel & how he didn't realise he was in another reality. "& that's how Sailuck Bris began!" Sirius finished. "Now, I've got a new Dark Lord to worry about. He killed my godson, Remus came to repay the debt. I'm just taking over!"

"Then go get Randaf!" said Randalla. "He's usually with Charmone! Go find him!"

"I intend to!" Sirius marched for the door, keeping the vase safe under his cloak. Randalla transformed to a bat & flew away to find Charmone. Now that she knew te truth about him, she was intent & putting an end to his reign. Sirius ran up the stairs & outside, his new-found werwolf senses taking in everything. He noticed movement on his left but turned to late to see the hind end of a black animal disappear around the corner. Sirius blinked. _Did I see right? It looked like a stag tail..._ "Prongs?" He waited a moment but James Potter didn't come bounding around the corner. _What did I expect?!_ Sirius scolded himself as he headed around the corner himself in search of Merida. There were no stags here. This was not the afterlife! Sure there may be forrest animals resembling stags, but that's all they were, forrest animals!

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart!" Merida's voice pulled him back to reality. "Where have you been? Where's Rem---what's with your eyes?" She noticed some amber was speckled across those ice-blue eyes. "Messer Black? What did Remus do?"

Sirius took Merida by the hand & led her over to a bench near a pond of blood & sat down. He pulled out the vase. "Remus is--well not exactly! Part of him is with me---well Moony is---Rem was...!"

"Yes?" Merida sat back, arms folded across her chest similiar to what her father used to do.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Remus is dead but not dead! Not a ghost either! He's well---um!"

"You're not making any sense!" Merida groaned. "Let me read you!" She entered his mind & saw Moony getting shot & then transferred to Sirius. But Remus, himself was gone. Merida stared at the ground for a long time until she felt somehting hard & cool pushed into her hands. The vase. "Oh, not again!" Merida sighed. "Now I've really lost both of them!" She tightened her grip on the vase, crying softly.

"Take him to Godric's Hollow OK?" Sirius asked. "Dumbledore knows where it is!"

"You're not coming?" Merida wiped away her tears & looked up at Sirius.

"I'm not interested in seeing my 'demented' wife any time soon!" Sirius barked his laugh.

Merida laughed a bit herself. "But Sweetheart! You're a werwolf now! They won't bother you ever again! Don't you want to see James's grandson? Besides Remus & Moony were his godfather so I guess you can take over! But don't give him any of your perverted ideas! Poor Moony! Ending up with a slut!"

"I always knew it would end up with either me in him or him in me!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up!" Merida ordered. "Merlin's sake! How could the Ministry miss the crime of 'sex offender' so easily?!"

_Padfoot, I agree with the lady!_

"Moony be quiet!"

"He can't help it Moony!" Merida groaned. "It's habit!"

"Merida be quiet!"

_How did I end up with you anyway?!_ Moony whined making Sirius whine softly.

"Why don't you be quiet, Black?!" Merida snapped.

"Go play with your Dad's chemistry set!" Sirius teased.

"WHY YOU VILE DIRTY CREATURE!" Merida raged. Sirius only giggled. "OH! I give up on you crazy Marauders! I--UGH!--I--you're dispicable!" Merida got up & marched away, tucking the vase under her cloak. Sirius followed meekly.

A loud shriek interepted them. They looked up to see two large bats swooping at each other in a rage. "That's Randalla & Charmone! Come on!" Sirius hurried across the balcony to the railing. He kicked out a post & formed a stake. "Randalla here!" Sirius held it out. Randalla dived for it but Charmone crashed into her. Sirius plunged the stake through the second bat making him shriek his last before falling to the ground & dying.

Randalla landed in front of Sirius & returned to human form. "Your Dark Lord is in the court yard where Charmone's grand fountain stands!"

"He won't leave alive!" Sirius hurried down the steps to the ground, changed to his Grimm-form & bounded towards the city, a black panther close behind him.

Sirius reached the court yard first while Merida ran around the surrounding buildings to trap Randaf from the other side. "Hello Randaf!"

Donoven Randaf whirled around. "Sirius Black?! NO! You're dead!"

"No, you're dead!" Sirius corrected. "You've killed my godson! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Or have you forgetten the portal across the Veil?"

"Did you think you could avoid the Dementors forever?" Randaf sneered. "You missed your appointment for a Dementor's Kiss a few years ago!"

"That isn't going to work, Randaf!" Sirius bared his fangs. "I'm a werwolf now!"

Randaf suddenly didn't feel as confident & tried to escape. He was struck down with Crucio. Sirius released it after a few moments & stalked towards him, growling ferally. Randaf backed away slowly to the road behind him, pulling out his wand. Sirius was thrown backward with Exitos. He got up & ran into Randaf. Randaf tried to keep away from the fangs & managed to throw Sirius off, but only for a moment. A fist painfuly connected to his jaw, making him bleed while another one landed on his stomach making him gasp for air. Sirius stood up & was hit with a stunning hex. Randaf pushed him down the hill & attempted to perform the Death Curse.

"Expelliaramus!" Merida sent his wand flying.

Randaf turned on Merida, grabbing her wand. He threw Merida to the ground & raised her own wand against her. At that moment, something crashed into him with the force of the Hogwarts Express. Randaf went flying through the air & landed with a loud thud on the ground. He stood up to see the forrest creature lowing its head & swaying its branches back & forth in a threatening manner. Randaf got up & fled out of sight. The black animal trotted over to Merida & nuzzled its nose into her side. Merida turned to stare at the animal. It didn't look dangerous at all, to her. The animal blinked its long eyelashes lazily. "A black stag?" Merida stood up & felt Randaf's hand grab her from behind.

"Don't! Touch! My! Wife!" Harry laid his own hand on Randaf's hand making him scream & pull back. His hand turned to soft stone that crumbled into dust. Harry strode past Merida like a man on a mission. He placed both hands over Randaf's face & leaned in a moment. "EVER!!!!" Harry threw Randaf backward. Randaf screamed again before crumbling into a pile of rubble. Harry raised his face a little higher, exhaling sharply as a stag would after a fight.

Merida could only stare. Finally, she found a voice that she assumed must be hers. "Harry?" Merida eyed him as he turned to look at her.

"Merida, are you OK?" Harry reached out to touch her face but Merida stepped backward out of reach & stared at the pile of rubble beside the fountain. "It's alright! It won't affect you! I kinda got the power from Mom." Harry went on to explain how he had been protected by his mother when he was a baby by the power of love & how some people couldn't handle his touch.

"I've just---never seen you do that before," Merida gasped.

"I did it once when I was protecting the Philosipher's Stone," said Harry. "But it won't affect you!" He raised a hand to touch her face again & this time Merida didn't move. Harry pulled her closer.

"Harry...you--you're dead?" Merida stammered. "It's been over a month. Randaf killed you."

"No, I was being held prisoner in the Portal Room," Harry replied. "Over a month? How's Sirius?"

Merida almost said that he was still a slut but then she remembered her son! "He's still a sl---er---asking why all the time!" she rephrased herself in a more normal voice, making Harry laugh. "He's been at Jessica's place! What's the Portal Room?"

"Oh it's where all the protals are controlled," Harry explained. "When we came here I managed to escape for a few days. I spent the time finsishing my Animagical lessons & now I can turn into a black stag! But Randaf caught me & held me by the energy beams of the portals. I woke up when someone tripped the lever."

"Oh, you mean the room with a blue glow?" asked Merida & Harry nodded. "I was there but Cyan found me. I tripped over that lever. So you're the 'forrest creature' terrorizing the poor bats!"

"Well, I've got a massive 24-point spread of antlers!" Harry laughed. "Hornhead The Second is quite the nightmare for Vampires! So, you've been in this realm for a while?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't supposed to come but I got caught in Remus's wand pocket when he stepped through the portal," Merida replied. "We've been looking for Randaf ever since, along with the help of Siri---Sailuck Bris!"

"Oh I've heard of him," Harry shrugged. "So where's Remus?"

"Well, actually--er--!"

"Oh, I get it!" Harry smiled. "You & Remus got together after I 'died'! That's Ok! I told him to look after you!"

"That's not it!" Merida shook her head. "Though yeah we did!"

"Ah, you're pregnant? Cool! Moony needs a pup or two!"

"HAROLD!" Merida shushed him snappily. "No, that's not it either, at least not that I know of! It's--well actually---Remus is---well he's dead but not dead but not a ghost either!"

Harry blanched. "W-What?"

"Oh!" Merida buried her face in her hands a moment. "Someone did something---weird! Well, Remus was shot wiht a silver bullet but Moony survived!"

"He changed to his wolf form & is now stuck as a wolf?" Harry raised one eyebrow then another.

"No," Merida sighed. "His Lycan symbiont was transferred to a new host!"

"Huh?" Harry stared. Merida actually laughed a bit. "I miss hearing your laugh!"

"Thanks!" Merida glanced shyly to the ground a moment. "Look Harry! I've got a major surprise for you so I think you better sit down!"

"OK!" Harry sat on the edge of the fountain. "Come here!" He patted the spot beside him. When Merida sat down, he pushed back her lips. "No fangs? So who did take Moony?"

"Well, thats the--er--surprise!" Merida stammered. "Wait here!" She got up & ran to the road & down the hill. Sirius was just waking up & Merida pulled him to his feet. "Sirius? Harry is--well--um--follow me!"

Harry was staring into the fountain, waiting for Merida. He checked down the road & saw right passed her to a strangly familiar face. Merida led Sirius closer. Harry took one step forward then three steps back, uncertain. "S-Sirius?"

"Harry?!"

"Oh!" Harry placed both hands on either side of his head & turn away in shock. "But---but the veil---Sirius?!"

"There was a portal in front of it!" Sirius gasped. "I'm fine! I'm fine! It's alright---Harry? I thought you were dead?"

"I well I actually---Sirius!" Harry threw himself into his godfather's arms & burst into tears. Sirius clung to Harry as if his life depended on it. "Oh--look at you!" Harry gasped between tears as he stood back to look at Sirius. "You look great!"

"No Dementors here!" Sirius barked a laugh.

Harry noticed the fangs! "Sirius? Are you---a werwolf?!"

"Moony actually!" Sirius went on to explain the transfer. Harry could only gape. "& he has Remus's memerios as well so Remus is partly here!" Sirius patted the place just under his ribs. "But Harry! Wow! Look at you! You're all grown up! I see you've got a moustach like Remus now! And I guess you were that stag I thought I imagined?"

"Oh? Oh yeah!" Harry turned into a black stag.

"I can still do Padfoot!" Sirius turned into a Grimm for a moment. "But he won't help me on Full Moons! Moony will still take over!"

"That's OK!" Harry said. "We can spend Full Moons together! So shall we go home?"

"I----don't think I should, Harry!" Sirius glaced to the ground a moment. "I may be a werwolf now & immune to Dementors but I'm not imuune to silver!"

"So? Who knows you're a werwolf now?" Harry pulled something out of his jacket. "Besides these are for you! I got them from Dumbledore just before we went after Randaf!" Harry handed over some papers.

Sirius opened them up & could have sworn his eyes leaped out of his head!

_It has come to the attention of the Ministry Of Magic that Sirius Orion Black is indeed innocent of certain crimes wrongfully charged to him. These charges as follow have now been dropped: _

**A faithful follower of He-who-must-not-be-named  
The secret keeper for James & Lily Potter  
The murders of a dozen muggles in the street  
The murder of Peter Pettigrew**

These crimes were in fact, caused by Peter Pettigrew, who had faked his own death & framed Sirius Black for his own misdeeds. Peter Pettigrew, however, died during the final year of he-who-must-not-be-named at the hands of a werwolf. Remus Lupin will not be charged for this act, given the werwolf laws. He is not responsible for what his wolf does.

We regret to inform you that Sirius Black has died while on mission to save the surviving Potter, Harold James. He fell through the Veil Of Death under the Ministry Of Magic.

Sirius Black was one of the four Marauders & his remaining crimes are:

**grand threft up to 10,000 galleons in fines (this goes to all four Marauders)  
flying in restricted airspace on his charmed motorbike on countless occasions  
two counts of adverse sexuallity**

However, if he were still alive, Sirius Black would not have had to spend the appropriate jail terms for these crimes for he has already spent nearly 13 years of his life in Azkaban, needlessly; years which belonged to Peter Pettigrew.

"WHOA!" Sirius dropped the pages to the ground. "Finally! Took them long enough! Adverse sex---Merida? You wouldn't have had anything to do with that now would you?"

"Not yet!" Merida threatened, ignoring those Merlin-forsaken puppy-dog eyes! "About time they charged you with THAT crime! You deserve it!"

"Do not!" Sirius pouted. "I'm just a lovable kind of guy!"

"Yeah," Merida scoffed. "Sirius? You'd sleep with anyone at the drop of a hat! Hell, you'd sleep with the bloody hat!"

"Would not!"

"I'm sorry Sirius but," Harry put an arm around Merida's waist. "I have to agree with her! So tell me, why did my dad elect a perv like you to be godfather to his precious son?!"

"Oh that hurt!" Sirius frowned even more.

"GOOD!" Harry & Merida snapped at the same time. Sirius clicked his fangs together nervously.

A lone bat landed in front of them & Randalla appeared. "Have you found Randaf?"

"Yeah, he's gone now!" Sirius answered. "& I found my godson. He's alright!"

"The Portal Room is still active if you wish to go home?" asked Randalla.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready to go back," said Sirius. "But what about you?"

"I'm taking over now that Charmone is gone!" said Randalla.

"& the Lycans?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"They won't have any problems from me!" Randalla promised. "Come, I'll take you to the Portal Room. I had always wondered why it was called that. Now I see that it controls our Celestial Temple!"

"Perhaps we will meet again!" said Sirius.

Harry & Merida glanced at each other. "Oh no! Not again! Not ANOTHER woman!"

Randalla led them inside & to the Portal Room. She turned the lever & the room glowed in blue light. At the end of the room, blue beams of energy twisted around themselves. "Now that they have been unblocked, you may step through!"

"Unblocked?" asked Sirius.

"I was stuck in those energy beams," Harry shrugged. "Don't worry! I didn't feel anything! I was sleeping the whole time!"

"I see!" Sirius glowered. "Well Randalla! Thank you!"

"Actually, thank you!" Randalla replied. "Charmone is gone now thanks to you!"

After everyone said thier goodbyes, Harry, Merida & Sirius stepped into the portal. They found themselves in front of the Veil Of Death under the Ministy Of Magic.

Harry & Sirius looked at each other for a moment. "Let's get out of here!" Harry said.

"& never return!" Sirius finished.

The three of them transformed to their animal-forms; Sirius a Grim, Harry a black stag, Merida a black panther. They stalked out of the Ministry Of Magic, taking care not to be seen. It was late at night & hardly anyone was around anyway. Mr. Weasley was sitting at his desk & was startled when a black deer-nose was shoved under his face.

"Get out of here!" Mr. Weasley rolled up an old Daily Prophet & began to swat at the stag.

"Mr. Weasley! STOP!" Harry giggled.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Mr. Weasley dropped the paper to the floor.

"Hello Arthur!" Sirius waved from behind Harry.

"Er---hello Mr......?" Mr. Weasley wasn't quite sure where he had seen this man before.

"Black! Sirius Black!" Sirius posed a James Bond pose!

Mr. Weasley fell into his chair. "Impossible!"

"Pretty girl there!" Sirius nodded to a photo of Ginny on the wall. Ginny waved shyly back.

"Yeah that's you, Sirius!" Mr. Weasley recovered himself. "& don't even THINK about my daughter! But how in Merlin' name....?"

Mr. Weasley was hit by rounds & rounds of sentences & half-sentences as Harry & Sirius launched into what had happened. It was Merida who finally rescued poor Weasley & then sat down beside him to explain properly.

"Whoa!" Mr. Weasley gasped after a long moment of silence. "Well---uh--welcome back Sirius! & Harry! Don't EVER scare us like that again! You lot get home! I'll take care of everything!" Mr. Weasley helped the three of them floo away to the Snape Manor & then picked up his late night work. He strode out of his office, picking up pace to a brisk walk, grinning from ear to ear.

Word spread like wildfire in the Wizarding World the next day! Sirius Black was alive & well. Harry Potter had also returned. Sirius was pardoned officially of the murder crimes (though he had to humbly pay 40,000 galleons for the Marauding crimes commited by himself & the others! He would eventually steal it all back over the next year or so!). Never again did a Dementor bother him, for he was now a fellow Dark Creature such as they were though he kept it between himself, his closest friends & Harry.

Harry & Sirius placed Remus in Godric's Hollow beside another stone with James & Lily Potter. Moony, however, was quite comfortable with Sirius (well most of the time anyway!). A few days later, Harry handed over some very familiar keys. "She's in the barn!" was all Harry said, grinning wickedly.

Harry & Merida watched from the back door, Harry holding the younger Sirius. A loud whoop was heard from the barn & soon the older Sirius was flying through the air on his motorbike.

He landed in front of them for a moment. "Well, I'm off to get Cheryl! Great date planned! See ya later!" Harry could only shake his head as Sirius took off.

Merida leaned over to Harry & asked, "Are you sure about this guy?"

"Not at all! Just keep smiling & bare it!" Harry said with a stiff smirk. "He'll never change!"

& he never did! Except on Full Moons, when he was joined by his new pack, a black stag called Prongs Jr. (Harry hated the "Jr." part with a passion!) & a black panther called Mystique! Merida would not become a wolf in front of Sirius Black! Oh no! A panther could keep him in his place a whole lot better!

**_The End_**


End file.
